Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: The Tamers must stop the Ice-Reaper from freezing the sun! But, first they have to find him before they can stop him. And, what will be sacrificed to save the Real and Digital Worlds from destruction? Rukato, LeeJuri in this! Enjoy these last chapters!
1. Prologue: The Tamers' Future

Me: Okay, people-I don't own Digimon in any way, shape or form! (sighs) Am I glad Fanfiction.net is back up! 

Takato: You said it! The rest of us thought you were gonna go haywire without anything to do for an entire week. 

Me: And just who would "the rest of you" be? (raises eyebrow) 

Takato: (sweatdrops; laughs timidly) Uh...me and Guilmon? 

Terriermon: Can't cover it up with that, 'cause Guilmon's eating some bread in the next room. 

Takato: Terriermon!? And where's Henry, anyway? 

Rika: Einstein said he had something to do concerning Jeri-don't ask what; I only know what they tell me. 

Me: (rolls eyes) Uh-huh. Whatever. Before I have to pummel my muse over here- 

Rika: And before I have to seriously hurt him for even thinking about hurting Takato- 

Me: -here's the event you've been waiting for: Takato and Rika's wedding!! 

Terriermon: (cheers) It's about time! 

Takato: (passes out; lands safely on a couch) 

Rika: Takato! (eyes me with an evil glare) You weren't supposed to mention that to him! 

Me: And when could I-during the time he's supposed to be waiting for you at the end of the aisle?! 

Rika: Hmm, let's see...YES!! 

Terriermon: Momentai-at least he knows now. 

Me: (groans) And I thought life got easier as you grew older. 

Terriermon: Nope-it just gets harder and harder. 

Me: You weren't supposed to agree with me! And, this story is dedicated to Erika, otherwise known as "The Digimon Queen." The first half of this story is-mainly-in Takato's POV- 

Rika: (scoffs) Excuse me?! I'm known as the Digimon Queen, so if anyone deserves credit for this story, it should be me! 

Me: (sighs) Let's not get into possessiveness now, please!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Prologue-The Tamers' Future   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I promise Guilmon...We'll be together again soon." -Takato Matsuki, "Such Sweet Sorrow"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato's POV: 

It's been seven years-at the most-since the Tamers-that would consist of myself, my fiancee, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa, Ryo Akiyama, Henry's sister Susie and Ai and Mako, along with our Digimon-naming them would take up too much time- 

Rika's POV: 

Gogglehead! (Whap!) 

Takato's POV: 

Ow! Sorry, Rika. Anyway, along with our Digimon-Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Leomon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Cyberdramon, Lopmon, Impmon and Calumon-who helps out whenever he can and doesn't really have a Tamer-it's been seven years since we've defeated the D-Reaper, as well as Dracula, the legendary vampire, but that was during the summer, so that really doesn't count. We've all grown up in our own ways, but in some ways, we haven't changed a bit! For one thing, almost all of us have graduated high school-the ones who haven't are still in junior high, like Susie, Ai and Mako-and are now even considering college. Well, not Rika and I, 'cause college was the last thing on our minds. What was bothering us was the simple fact that this was the year we were finally going to get married! The only problem is that marriage isn't as cut-and-dried as it normally is on TV. Getting married is even a big step, and I'll show you why that is...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato Matsuki sighed heavily as he, along with his Digimon partner Guilmon, left the place they'd called home for quite a long time to find another place-somewhere in Shinjuku that wouldn't cost that much-to live. Guilmon was even more sadder than Takato was, and their reasons for being sad were entirely different. Whereas Takato was sad that he was leaving his parents, Guilmon was sad that there wouldn't be anymore free Guilmon bread-or free bread at all! 

"Trust me, Guilmon-moving out of Mom and Dad's the week before the wedding is the right thing to do-you'll see." 

"Are you sure, Takato? Couldn't we just spend one more week at home?" 

"Mom warned us-well, actually, Mom warned Rika and me, but it's the same thing-that during the week before we'd set the wedding that we would both have to move into our own place! And since Rika and I both have Digimon to look after, we'll have to find a place to hide you. Truthfully, hiding Renamon isn't a problem-it's you we'd have the problem of hiding. Ever since the city destroyed your shed-and our only way to and from the Digital World-it's been complicated enough keeping you at home!" 

Takato had grown up and had learned from his experiences as a Tamer. His brown hair was still the same, but Rika kept warning him that eventually, he would have to cut it. His response? 

"I'll cut my hair when you keep your hair down for more than one day!" 

Naturally, he'd received a bruise on his arm for even suggesting that, but Takato, for some strange reason no one knows why, considered that bruise a love tap. It showed him that no matter how much she had changed that the Digimon Queen still hadn't changed much. He even had on his famous yellow rimmed/blue glass-tinted goggles, which still adorned the top of his head. The only time in which he didn't have them on-so far-was on his graduation day. Minutes after they'd drove off-to Takato, it felt like five to ten minutes-the two of them had finally reached their destination. 

"Welcome home, Guilmon." 

"Welcome home, Takatomon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Henry, on a personal note, you have waaaaaaaaay too much stuff for a simple dorm room!" 

"Well, Terriermon, I'd guess we'd just have to throw some stuff out." 

"Guess so. Heeeeeeeey! You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" 

Henry Wong couldn't keep the bouts of laughter from escaping his mouth as he and his Digimon partner Terriermon were transferring his stuff from his father's car to his new dorm room where he had made the foolish assumption-that was Terriermon's opinion-of rooming with Kazu, Kenta and Ryo while they were in college. They wouldn't have any problems hiding their Digimon-with the exception of Guardromon-because of a few reasons: In Henry's case, Terriermon could still be carried around as a plush toy. As for Kenta, MarineAngemon could easily fit in either one of his pockets. And as for Ryo, Cyberdramon could just deDigivolve into Monodramon, who could then hide under the bed. 

"I still don't understand why Kazu has to have Guardromon in the dorm room! Why couldn't he just pretend to be a soda machine down the hall?" 

"Terriermon! Because then other students would try to actually put some money in him and get something to drink." 

"In that case, we'd be loaded!" 

Henry sighed deeply as he and Terriermon finally returned to say goodbye-for the moment-to his father and Susie, as well as her partner Lopmon. He'd already said his goodbyes to his other siblings and mother earlier in the day, so it wouldn't be that harder on him later. 

"Remember son-we love you, and if you ever need anything, our number's on your speed dial." 

"'Speed dial?' How'd I get...? Terriermon!" 

Henry couldn't avoid laughing along with the others even for a moment. It hadn't really registered to him that he would have to leave the sanctity of home until the day he had graduated alongside the others. They had all gone to the same high school, had been forced-again, in Rika's case-to wear uniforms, and had taken on every evil imaginable that could conjure its way to the Real World-and they'd still been able to keep up with their schoolwork. 

"I'll miss you, Tewwiermon." Susie smiled gently while hugging the little Rookie Digimon as tight as possible. True, the youngest member of the Wong family could pronounce her r's correctly now, but every now and then, she just loved to mispronounce his name for old time's sake. 

"Momentai, Susie. It's not like Henry and I are gonna be gone forever. We'll come back during Christmas, during New Year's, during birthday's..." 

"Okay, Terriermon, okay." Henry grinned while picking up his partner with one hand and putting him onto his shoulder before hugging his sister. 

"Watch out for her, Lopmon." Henry advised, struggling to keep his emotions hidden. 

"With my very life, Henry. I'll make sure she's safe." Lopmon replied calmly, perched opposite of Terriermon on Susie's shoulder. 

"This isn't goodbye, Henry. Just...until next time." Janyu said as the three of them got back inside the car. Henry nodded in agreement and waved as the car suddenly departed. Once it was out of sight, Henry finally allowed his tears to be released. 

"Goodbye, Dad...Susie." 

"Ruff! Hiya, Henry. Was that your father?" 

Despite his tears, Henry's smile broadened as he turned to see his girlfriend, Jeri Katou who was beside her restored Digimon partner Leomon. She was going to the same college as Henry and the others, but unlike the others, she had to stay at the ladies' dorm. Hiding Leomon, she had said, wouldn't be a problem. If anything arose, he could, like Cyberdramon, deDigivolve to his Rookie form of Elecmon and hide under Jeri's bed. And like everyone else, she hadn't changed too much from her youth since she used that sock puppet of hers every now and then. 

"I was wondering when you would get here. I needed Leomon's help with the rest of my stuff. And, yeah, that was my dad. He brought Susie along, too." 

"Then let's get to work!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Gogglehead! So, how do you like it?" 

Takato could only gape in utter surprise as he and Guilmon exited his car-colored red, naturally-to see the Nonaka household-as well as Rika, Renamon and Calumon waiting for them! 

"But-How did you-When did you-How could you-?" 

"Just think of it as a wedding present. My Grandma always said I would get the house when I got married, and since my Mom wanted to live further in town, there you are! Now we won't have to worry about hiding Dinoboy in some rented apartment." 

Like Takato, Rika Nonaka hadn't changed that much. She still wore her hair up into a ponytail, but only on certain occasions would she have it down, which weren't that many. Obviously, her body had gone through some changes, but Takato hadn't minded those at all! Unfortunately, that meant that he would have to keep himself from thinking some thoughts he hadn't meant to think in the first place and whenever Rika was around, his mind occasionally tended to run amok. 

"Again I repeat, how do you like it?" Rika was tapping her foot, pretending to be impatient with Takato, but secretly enjoying his face changing color and turning as red as her hair whenever he would look at her. 

"Uh...you look great, as usual-I mean the house looks great! What I meant was, um..." Takato's blush became even redder as he finally broke his gaze away from Rika and bowed his head in preparation. "Go ahead-hit me." 

Takato winced in worry and anticipation but what he received was a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Stupid Gogglehead! Now, come on. Let's get you settled in-" 

At that second, Guilmon's eyes dilated and went completely viral as Renamon crouched down, prepared for anything out of the ordinary. Calumon gasped in surprise as he ran up to Rika's leg and hid behind it. 

"Guilmon? What's wrong, boy?" 

"Renamon, what is it?" 

Since they'd both been asked at the same time, Guilmon answered right off the bat. 

"It's a Digimon...but I thought all the portals to the Digital World were closed." 

"Apparently, some Digimon can still breach through the Digital Plane and arrive here." 

Rika was now getting impatient for one reason-this Digimon had purposely chosen to appear at this particular time! True, the Digimon probably didn't even know what was going on, but that still didn't mean it had to be here. 

"One last time, Gogglehead?" Rika pulled out her shades and quickly placed them over her eyes. 

"One last time." Takato grinned as he pulled his goggles over his eyes and, with Rika, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon, raced off toward the approaching fog bank.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Personally, we could've taken my car and driven down here." Takato grumbled five minutes later as he, Rika and the Digimon finally arrived in the midst of the fog bank, patiently awaiting the arrival of the Digimon. 

"But then it wouldn't be like it was in the old days, would it, Takato?" Rika retorted, pulling out a Modify card and preparing to swipe it. 

Takato blushed lightly and chose not to respond as he pulled out a Modify card of his own. 

"Hey! Fancy running into you guys here." 

Takato, Rika and the Digimon turned to see Henry and Terriermon entering into the fog, the former with his own shades over his eyes; the latter hanging onto his partner's shoulder. 

"We had to wait on you." Rika noted cynically, the grin still on her face. 

"Sorry. Had to move my things into the dorm room, you know?" 

Conversation was abruptly cut off as the wild Digimon suddenly laughed loudly while revealing himself through the fog bank! 

"Whoa! Kurisarimon-a Champion Digimon whose type I can't really identify. His Data Crusher attack is pretty unstoppable!" 

The Tamers cried out as Kurisarimon used his arms to launch himself from the fog and onto a nearby building! Takato pulled his Digivice down and prepared to swipe the Modify card. 

"One last time, guys." Takato advised, a determined look on his face. 

"One last time." Rika and Henry chorused calmly, determined looks on their own faces. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Takato, Rika and Henry chorused. "Digivolution, activate!" 

Digivolution! 

"Guilmon Digivolve to...GROWLMON!!!" 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!!" 

"Terriermon Digivolve to...GARGOMON!!!" 

"Yay! Go, guys-take that creepy Digimon down!" Calumon cheered as Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon raced forward, their partners watching the battle begin with anxious looks on their faces. 

"Okay, you creepy spider wanna-be-let's see you handle this! PyroBlaster!!" 

The Champion Digimon grunted as he absorbed the attack without much damage, then prepared to fire his own attack but was caught off guard by Kyubimon. 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

WHAM!! Kurisarimon grunted in frustration as Kyubimon forced him to drop to the ground, where Gargomon was waiting for him, his Gatling arms cocked and prepped. 

"Talk about efficient teamwork, huh, Spidey? Gargo Lasers!!" 

BLAM!! The Champion Digimon roared in pain as Gargomon's attack punctured through his protective plating and sent him to the ground in a heap! Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon approached the fallen Champion, prepared to watch his downfall. 

"That was almost too easy." Rika whispered from a few meters behind the Digimon, Takato and Henry nodding in agreement. 

"Usually, Champion Digimon wouldn't allow themselves to be beaten like that..." Takato began, but was cut off as a bright light focused their attention to where their Digimon were at. 

"...unless they were planning a surprise attack on their adversaries! GET OUT OF THERE!!" Henry demanded worriedly, but by then, the evolved Digimon sprang upward, knocking all three Digimon down and reappearing on top of the building! 

"Like things weren't bad enough already! Infermon, an Ultimate Digimon, whose type is still unknown. His Network Grenade and Spider Shooter attacks are unpredictable." 

Rika grunted while refocusing her attention back towards Infermon, who was readily watching the three Champion Digimon. 

"In all honesty, this would be my spider wanna-be suit." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-put a sock in it! Bunny Pummel!!" 

Infermon started laughing again as he nimbly dodged Gargomon's attack, but not without leaping to the next building and striking the Champion Digimon hard, sending him to the ground and causing Henry some pain! 

"That's it! Growlmon, take this pasty-faced movie rip-off Digimon down!" Takato growled angrily while pulling out another Modify card. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Takato demanded at that second. "Hyper Wing, activate!" 

The Virus-type Digimon roared as a number of wings appeared on his back as he took flight, powering up for his main attack. 

"PyroBlaster!!" 

Infermon roared in surprise as he felt the impact of Growlmon's attack. Like before, it felt as if he was being hit by an Ultimate Digimon! He barely managed to dodge the Champion Digimon before preparing his own attack. 

"Spider Shooter!!" 

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Takato screamed in agony as he felt that attack strike Growlmon and send him back down to the ground! Almost as if they'd synchronized it, Rika groaned as she dropped to her knees, feeling Takato's pain like it was her own. 

"Come on, guys. We can't let our Digimon down...not now!" Henry gasped as the three of them were barely able to regain their footing, pulling up some Modify cards and concentrating until they became Blue cards. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Takato, Rika and Henry chorused once again. "Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Grinning, Infermon knew what was coming, and had been advised to stop it at all costs. "Not so fast!!" 

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to...WARGROWLMON!!!" 

As Growlmon changed into his Ultimate form, Infermon launched himself high up into the air with practiced ease. 

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

When Kyubimon changed into her Ultimate form, Infermon prepared to fire his attack from afar. 

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to...RAPIDMON!!!" 

The instant Gargomon changed into his Ultimate form, Infermon yelled out, "Spider Shooter!!" and fired his attack repeatedly, striking the Digimon at various points on their bodies! 

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Takato screamed loudly as WarGrowlmon was hit first, Tamer and Digimon flung back to the ground like rag dolls! Rika cried out as not only did she feel the intensity of the first attack, but felt Taomon's injuries as well, forcing the two of them down to where Takato and WarGrowlmon were. Henry yelled out once Rapidmon was hit, the two of them toppling over to the ground, the three Digimon completely covered by smoke. Infermon laughed loudly as he prepared to skitter off. 

"Jeri...we need you. Hear me, and help us!" Henry thought sadly as the smoke cleared to reveal Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon, the three Digimon forced to deDigivolve back to their Rookie forms. 

"Guilmon, speak to me!" Takato pleaded as he managed to get back on his feet, noticing Calumon trying to help Rika up and figured he would have to help him out. 

"He caught us off guard, Takatomon..." 

"Renamon...how?" Rika gasped in pain as both Calumon and Takato helped her back up. 

"He used his attack...at our most vulnerable time..." 

"Like in that Digimon movie, right, Henry?" 

"That's right, Terriermon." Henry nodded while getting back up and making his way over to where his partner was at. 

"And now...to obey my Master's wishes and annihilate you Tamers!!" 

"Not today, you foul inhuman Digimon! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!" Leomon roared as he leaped forward and struck Infermon where he stood, sending him back down to the ground! 

"Jeri! Boy, are we glad to see you." Takato admitted as Henry made his way over to her and hugged her gently. 

"Thank Henry. Leomon, are you ready?" 

With a nod from her partner, Jeri concentrated and the Modify card she held became a Blue card at that moment. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Jeri yelled out while swiping the card with ease. "Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Leomon Matrix Digivolve to...GRAPLEOMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers' attention was now focused toward the Ultimate Digimon in place of Leomon, who resembled a cyborg with a golden mane. Takato pulled out his Digivice and scanned him once again, like he'd done with Leomon and SaberLeomon long ago. 

"If Leomon can't get the job done, just call in his Ultimate form GrapLeomon! His King of Fists and Cyclone Kick attacks truly get the point across!" 

"Let's see how you like being on the receiving end! Cyclone Kick!!" 

Infermon howled in pain as GrapLeomon's attack struck him across the face, sending him back down to the ground. 

"Raaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! King of Fists!!" GrapLeomon jumped back up to the sky, then as he came back down, simply thrust his arms forward and aimed his fists directly at Infermon's chest. 

WHAM!!! Within seconds, the full impact of the attack sank deeply inside Infermon's chest and the Ultimate Digimon was deleted instantly, GrapLeomon absorbing his data a moment later. 

"What? We can't let this Digimon get reborn, if Digimon get reborn at all back in the Digital World." Jeri insisted as Henry eyed his girlfriend with a look of astonishment. 

"Good point." 

Takato stood there, being supported by Rika and Guilmon, and helping Renamon support Rika, watching the skies above. 

"Takato? What is it?" 

Out of the corner of his eye, Takato knew his fiancee was eyeing him with a look of concern in her violet eyes, so he voiced his caution. 

"Something tells me that this wasn't just a random Digimon. I have a feeling that this isn't over with yet...not by a long shot."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Young fool, you have no idea how right you are! That Digimon was just a tip of the iceberg, and he wasn't the one you, your beloved or your friends should be wary of! When I regain what I seek, I shall not only obtain my revenge, but what I've desired ever since I laid eyes onto your pitiful world...!" 

This guy sounds painfully familiar, but I can't place where I've last seen him at. Whatever he wants must be pretty bad if the Tamers were caught off guard by just one Digimon. Find out what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	2. Chapter I: Just a simple Party...

Me: Wow! I hadn't expected that number of reviews to show up, but I'm glad they did! 

Rika: What are you talking about? From my count, they were only six! 

Me: Yeah, but since it's been over two weeks- 

Rika: Says the sleep-deprived author. 

Me: -the reviews should've gone up by now. Anyway, I don't own Digimon, and that minor sexual content I warned you about-it's in this chapter. Can you guess the reason? 

Terriermon: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me! I wanna guess! I wanna guess! 

Henry: (sighs) You'd better let him guess, or he'll be bouncing off the walls all day. 

Takato: Sexual...what?! Between who? Is it Rika and...Ryo? (gulps; grits teeth in anger) 

Me: No, it's not that, thankfully! 

Rika: Not even he would be that stupid to have me in a situation with Ryo! 

Terriermon: Okay, we know it's not between those two! So, can I guess now?! 

Me: Fine. You can guess, but come up here. 

Terriermon: Okay! (climbs up to my shoulder; whispers it in my ear) 

Me: You've been watching too many movies, but you actually got it right! 

Terriermon: Yeah!! So, what do I win? 

Me: A day away from Susie. 

Terriermon: Whew! I'll take that over cash any day! 

Susie: Tewwiermon-where'd you go? (runs in with Lopmon in one arm and a dress in the other) 

Terriermon: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I want my day away now!!!! (races off; Susie gives chase with Lopmon still wrapped in her arm) 

Me: He'll regret having his day off this early. So, enjoy this chapter-like anyone would!-and there will be a battle in here between two Digimon of my making-they'll have familiar names, but their attacks are gonna be different-way different! Also, the main villain will finally be revealed-and no, it's not Dracula, but it could be much worse thanks to my devious mind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Chapter I-Just a simple Party...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's now or never time!!" -Ryo Akiyama, "Jeri Fights Back" 

"Come on-take your best shot!!" -Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, "Such Sweet Sorrow"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hey, people! After seven years, the Tamers really haven't changed that much, have they? Sure, they're practically all grown up, some are getting ready for college and Takato and Rika are finally getting married, but deep down, they're still the same bunch of heroes who saved the Real and the Digital Worlds from disaster! Only problem is that a Digimon spoiled their fun, and it came really close to wiping out WarGrowlmon, Taomon and Rapidmon if it wasn't for Leomon Matrix Digivolving to GrapLeomon and beating him! The others are pleased that the threat is gone, but Takato isn't convinced that it would be over that quickly-surprisingly enough, he could be right!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beyond the Real World, beyond the Digital World, even beyond the Dark Ocean, which was considered a myth until Rika Nonaka appeared there over seven years ago, there was a realm that the Digimon Tamers had briefly resided at for one main purpose-to save one of their own from the aforementioned D-Reaper. Now, seven years following the D-Reaper's defeat, an old adversary had absorbed the remaining tendrils of data that the Tamers' Digimon hadn't downloaded which resulted in his return, and he changed the D-Reaper's realm to fit his needs. At this particular moment, he was deep in conversation with two evil Virus Digimon of his own making-they looked exactly like Gallantmon and Sakuyamon would, but with one major difference-both of them had been created completely out of ice! 

"My lord, the Tamers were caught off guard by our sentry Infermon a week ago, and with only the arrival of GrapLeomon was he defeated." 

Turning to eye one of his two assassin Digimon, his response was quick, but to the point. "Yes, Lady Sakuyamon, but that was expected, and planned." 

The second assassin Digimon chose that time to interject. "But, what will happen now? Those children are sure to be on their guard-" 

The Virus-type Digimon glared at his second-in-command and as he spoke, his eyes flashed a dangerous color of red. "Did I ask you to speak out of turn, Skull Gallantmon?! Then don't interrupt me again!" A second later, the Digimon revealed himself, and both assassin Digimon shivered slightly at his entrance. He looked exactly like Devimon would, except he was also covered in ice, and he also had a golden ring on his ring finger. He had been known in his previous life as IceDevimon, but with the fusing of his own data and the D-Reaper's, he had become something much ominous, much destructive and even more deadly than the D-Reaper ever could, especially with that ring on his right hand: He had become the Ice-Reaper. 

"They will be on their guard, true, but like their Digimon partners, they have no idea of the power I possess, they haven't a clue that I survived my attack against my future Tamer, and they won't suspect my master plan until it is too late. Now, go to the Real World, find your counterparts, and teach them a lesson! Don't defeat them-just critically wound them, almost to the point of death." 

Skull Gallantmon and Lady Sakuyamon bowed before vanishing in the blink of an eye. "As you wish, Ice-Reaper." 

The second his two assassin Digimon had departed, the Ice-Reaper started laughing evilly, and quite loudly. His plan was already underway, and when the Tamers found out about it, they would try to stop him, but by then, it would be far too late, and Rika Nonaka would be his!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know about this, Kazu." 

"Come on, Chumly! Every guy goes through this the day before they get hitched. It would be unethical if you didn't do it." 

"But, what if Rika found out? I'd be fileted alive!" 

"No, you wouldn't! She's probably getting the five-star treatment back at your new home." 

Takato frantically shook his head. A week had passed ever since Infermon had appeared in the Real World and had attempted to defeat the Tamers in battle. Now that the wedding was only a day away, tradition dictated that the bride and groom not see each other until the day of the wedding-that meant, not until the bride was walking down the aisle, where the groom would be waiting. 

"Uh-uh! No way, Kazu! I'm not gonna betray Rika's trust. You'll just have to call this bachelor party off." 

"Can't do that, Takatomon." Terriermon quipped as he and Henry entered in with Guilmon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, Monodramon, Leomon, Guardromon and Impmon in tow. 

"Personally, Takato, Kenta and I were against this from the start, but we were outvoted. That's not the worst part." Henry whispered in Takato's ear. 

"What was the worst part?" 

"The worst part was that my own partner was the deciding vote!" 

Takato groaned as he turned to Impmon. "Where's Mako?" 

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm bringing Mako to a joint as packed as this! Besides, he's too young for this, and so is Ai! That's why she's not at your girl's bachelorette party." 

Takato's eyes widened in shock at this bit of information, then closed as he tried to fight back the tears. Before he and Guilmon had been whisked away by his father, Takato and Rika had one last conversation a day or so ago...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback 

"Rika? I heard from my Mom last week that you guys were gonna have some sort of party the day before the wedding. Am I invited?" 

Grinning slightly, Rika playfully hit Takato on the shoulder before responding. "You know we can't see each other after today-or at least until the wedding, so unless you were gonna disguise yourself as a girl, I don't see you getting in!" (A/N: That's for Angel-Chan, who's story "School Day Blues" is excellent and hilarious at the same time!) 

"Oh. It's not what I think it is, is it? With a guy and everything..." 

"No! Besides, I was gonna talk to my Mom about calling this stupid thing off. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you. I promise, Takato-I'll never betray you." 

Takato pulled Rika into a passionate kiss as he remembered his own promise that he'd made to Rika-that he would never leave her alone... 

End flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"She broke her promise...I can't believe it..." 

"Takato, I just mentioned she was getting the five-star treatment back at her house. What did you think I meant?" Kazu piped up. 

"I thought you were talking about dinner!" 

At that second, a policewoman entered into Henry's father's house. "Is there a Takato Matsuki here?" 

"That's him! Here he is!" Kazu and Ryo chorused as they pushed Takato in front of them. 

"Hey, guys, cut it out! Ma'am, whatever happened, I didn't do anything! I'm completely innocent! I plead the fifth!" 

A second later, Takato gulped as he was pushed onto the couch and prepared himself for ultimate humiliation. 

"Takato, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain...aroused." 

At that moment, music started playing as the officer-who was known as Janice-started taking off her uniform, slowly, but surely. Kazu and Ryo whistled loudly while Takato squirmed, wondering how he was gonna get out of this. 

"Come on, Chumly-this is your last day as a free guy! Go for it!" 

"Takato! Takato! Takato! Takato!" 

Takato grimaced with worry as Ryo, then eventually Terriermon, Kenta, Kazu, Impmon and some of the others chanted his name. Turning back up to Janice, Takato's face went completely crimson when he noticed that she had practically stripped down to her bra and panties. 

"GUILMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! GET ME OUTTA HERRRRRRRRRRRE!!!!!" Takato suddenly screamed, grabbing his Digivice and swiping a Modify card through it. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Hyper Wing, activate!" 

A second later, Guilmon took to the sky, grabbing hold of Takato and bashed the door open with his head, Tamer and Digimon successfully ditching the bachelor party! 

"I can't do it, Guilmon. Even if it is 'tradition' and even if Rika did break her promise, I can't hurt her like this. What if she broke up with me again? I couldn't bear it! Come on-there's one place we have to go to before we try to find Rika!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As for Rika, she was in more or less the same position Takato had been in only moments ago. When her mother had arrived, she had asked if the bachelorette party was canceled-to her disappointment, it wasn't. She'd gotten furious at being ignored like that, and had demanded to know why it was still going on. 

"You know how much I hate modeling, Mother! And if I don't like that, what makes you think I'm gonna want to have a party as degrading, and demeaning, as this? Besides, I told Takato I would cancel it!" 

Of course, she'd been ignored yet again. Luckily for Rika, her grandmother had refused to partake in this event, choosing to keep an eye on Susie, Ai, Mako, Lopmon and Calumon. Jeri had also been at the event, but not by choice. 

"We all took votes to see if you guys would have these parties. Naturally, Henry and I voted not to have it, but the two of us, as well as Kenta, Renamon and Leomon, were outvoted!" 

"You mean Dinoboy agreed with this! Why would he?" 

"Probably because of the cake they're having over at Henry's father's house." 

Unlike Takato, Rika's "special guest" wasn't a police officer-it was a postal worker named Jeff. Within minutes of his little strip show, Rika had excused herself to the bathroom, going out the window the instant she found a chance! As she expected, Renamon was already waiting for her. 

"Renamon, we have to find Takato, tradition or no! I've gotta tell him that I didn't betray him, since I know either Ryo or Kazu slipped up and probably told him that this was still going on."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With hot tears streaking down his face, Takato and Guilmon had finally arrived at the old shed that not only used to be Guilmon's home, but their only passport to the Digital World. 

"Why would she do it, Guilmon? I thought she loved me! I thought she would save herself for me, and only me! She...she..." Takato sniffled at that instant before breaking down. "She promised me, and then she betrayed me when my back was turned!" 

Rika and Renamon had quietly approached the Shinjuku Park and had heard the last few tidbits of information, and Rika shuddered in pain as she felt hot tears of her own brim around her eyes. 

"I didn't break my promise, Takato..." 

Gasping, Takato swiveled around to see Rika standing beside Renamon, then he quickly turned away, facing his back towards her. 

"You didn't? Then why did Impmon tell me that you were having that party?" 

Rika gritted her teeth in anger and irritation, then calmed down. There would be time to dish out revenge on Impmon later. "My mother wanted me to enjoy my last day as a single lady, but I didn't want to do it with some guy who I hardly even know and who's paid by my mother, no doubt, to strip for me! Besides, if I was going to enjoy the pleasantries of life, I'd rather enjoy them with you." 

Takato smiled broadly as he closed his eyes before turning to face Rika, who had her own eyes closed. With tiny grins on their faces, both Guilmon and Renamon pushed their Tamers forward until they were practically nose-to-nose. Silently, Takato and Rika thanked their Digimon as they leaned closer, and closer, and closer, until... 

"BLADES OF ICE!!!" 

"SHARDS OF ICE!!!" 

Takato, Rika and their Digimon cried out in pain as the four of them were blasted upward in the air by extreme blasts of cold energy and what seemed to be icicles! Since Takato and Rika felt each other's pain, the damage to them was double! 

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!!" Takato demanded heatedly as he and Rika got back up, Guilmon already in front of his Tamer, his eyes dilated and viral; Renamon in front of Rika, crouched down and prepared for anything. What they hadn't been prepared for was the appearance of two Digimon who looked exactly like their own Mega Digimon! 

"Rika, I think we may be a little in over our heads here." 

"No kidding."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Takato and Guilmon had busted out, Janyu had quickly called off the party, much to Kazu and Ryo's disappointment. Henry had taken a moment to talk to Jeri, who was relieved that both of the parties had been called off by the bride and groom's sudden disappearances. 

"Do you think you know where they've gone, Henry?" 

"Knowing those two, they probably met up somewhere and are on a plane to go to Vegas!" 

"Terriermon!" The blue-haired Tamer sighed deeply as he yanked the phone out of Terriermon's paws before answering. 

"They probably want some answers-at least Takato does. He thinks Rika's betrayed him and broke some promise she made to him a few days ago." 

"That's awful! But, Rika mentioned that she tried to get her party canceled. Her mother didn't agree with it, and that's why it went on." 

"Uh, Henry..." Terriermon frantically tapped his Tamer's shoulder to alert him to the TV set. 

"Not now, Terriermon. Anything else I should know about?" 

"She escaped through her bathroom window. How'd Takato leave?" 

"Henry..." 

"Terriermon, not now! He escaped by ramming Guilmon's head through the door-" 

"HENRY!!!!! Look at the TV!!" Terriermon screamed as his partner finally turned toward the television set. What he saw caused him to drop the phone. 

"Oh, my..." 

"Henry, are you still there? Huh? What is it, Mrs. Matsuki-? Oh, no!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato and Rika shivered from the intensity of the cold air around them as they both scanned the other's duplicate with their Digivices. 

"Wow! Lady Sakuyamon, an Assassin Digimon. She's a Virus-type and a Mega level. Her attacks are Shards of Ice and Tornado Blizzard." 

"Come on! Why won't this piece of junk work...? There it goes! Skull Gallantmon, an Assassin Digimon. He's a Mega level and Virus-type, too. His attacks are Blades of Ice and Heartless Blaze." 

"What do you want with our Tamers?" Renamon yelled out angrily, attempting to stare down Lady Sakuyamon. 

"Our lord wants to test their strength and in so doing, he created us from blocks of ice, my counterpart and I." 

"And why are you here now?" Guilmon spat out, glaring at Skull Gallantmon, who, if he had a face behind that face mask, would've smiled evilly at the Rookie Digimon's question. 

"He wants to teach you a lesson when it comes to deleting Digimon for no reason at all. Prepare to taste cold steel!" 

Takato would've laughed if the situation had called for it, but this wasn't a laughing matter. As one, he and Rika pulled out their Digivices and rose them to the sky, hoping beyond hope that they could pull off one last miracle. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato and Rika chorused as they both transformed into data and merged with Guilmon and Renamon. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

Roaring loudly, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon prepared to face their doubles in battle. 

"You're gonna regret messing with us. Lightning Joust!!" 

The Assassin Digimon chuckled as he used his shield, which wasn't emblazoned with the symbol of courage, to block Gallantmon's attack. 

"You think too much of yourself. Try this on for size! HEARTLESS BLAZE!!!" 

At that second, the shield glowed with a grayish beam and it only glowed brighter as the seconds dwindled away. A moment later, a powerful silver blast of ice was fired, aimed directly for Gallantmon's chest! 

"You won't win this fight!" the Exalted Knight Digimon exclaimed defiantly. 

"Gallantmon, watch out!" Sakuyamon screamed, but it was too late! 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The Virus Digimon roared in agony as he was all but completely covered in ice! Rika suddenly gasped in shock as a part of her body felt like it had gone entirely numb. 

"We won't let you defeat us! Spirit Strike!!" Grunting lightly, Lady Sakuyamon twirled her staff around and waited until the dragons had passed by. 

"Nice magician's trick, but that just doesn't cut it in the big leagues. TORNADO BLIZZARD!!!" 

Twirling her staff around even faster, a tiny tornado appeared at the top of it, then when Lady Sakuyamon threw it, it started to grow even bigger as it approached Sakuyamon! 

"Crystal Sphere!!" 

Gallantmon screamed as he found the strength to break through the sheet of ice that had momentarily stopped him. That's when he noticed that Sakuyamon had been pulled inside of a tornado! 

"Sakuyamon, get out of there!" 

Realizing that there was no way for Sakuyamon to get out on her own, Gallantmon rose his lance up to bear. He took careful aim and targeted Lady Sakuyamon. 

"Let's see how much you like the weather reports! LIGHTNING JOUST!!!" The Mega Digimon roared proudly as he charged up his attack and fired, striking Lady Sakuyamon and seriously injuring her! In effect, Sakuyamon was freed from the tornado attack. 

"Are you okay?" Gallantmon asked in Takato's voice. The Data-type Digimon nodded briefly before turning away. 

"Mm-hmm. What about you? Are you all right?" 

Inside his sphere, Takato imagined Rika's worried face waiting for an answer before he responded. "Oh, yeah. You ready to finish these two off?" 

"Yeah! Let's show this 'lord' of theirs that he doesn't stand a chance!" 

Unbeknownst to the Tamers, a camera crew had arrived on the scene only minutes after Gallantmon had been attacked, and so, their Digimon were shown live on the news once again!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hurry up already! Those two lovebirds could already be in trouble!" Kazu insisted as he, Kenta and MarineAngemon flew on Guardromon beside Henry and Rapidmon, Jeri and GrapLeomon, Ryo and Cyberdramon, Ai, Mako and Beelzemon: Blast Mode and Susie, Calumon and Antylamon. 

"My jets don't run on incapacity, Kazu!" 

"Less squacking, more attacking, pal!" 

"Let's just get there while we still can!" Henry yelled out , ending the conversation within a second. 

"Momentai, Henry. Takato and Rika probably have it alllllll under control."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Blades of Ice!!" 

"Shards of Ice!!" 

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon grunted as they barely had the strength to dodge these attacks repeatedly, managing to find time to counterattack, but not enough. 

"Any brilliant plans, Gogglehead?" Rika asked impatiently inside her sphere. 

"I'm thinking, Rika, I'm thinking! 'Course, I'd think a lot better if I could just look at you!" 

"Whether we're in Mega form or not, you still can't see me 'till the wedding, Takato!" 

"If one of us-or if the both of us-were destroyed, there won't be a wedding!" 

"And now, it is time to obey our lord's will and to obliterate you all!" Skull Gallantmon laughed manically as he rose his shield to bear. In retaliation, Gallantmon rose his own shield up. 

"HEARTLESS BLAZE!!!" 

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

The two attacks collided with each other and dominated for power before exploding in a powerful blast of fire and ice, sending the four combatants high up in the air! 

"There's one way we can win. It's risky, and we haven't done it in quite a while, but we can pull it off. Here goes!" Gallantmon started glowing with a red light immersing from around him. Sakuyamon watched in awe as the transformation began. 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!!" 

The skies suddenly changed from a normal blue to a tantalizing blaze of crimson as Gallantmon: Crimson Mode hovered in the air due to his wings, his double-bladed sword raised up to bear. 

"Let's see you handle this power surge! FINAL JUSTICE!!!" The powerful blast of energy soared magnificently through the air before striking Skull Gallantmon in the chest and deleting him instantly! Gallantmon absorbed the data floating around, agreeing with Jeri's assessment the previous week-this Digimon didn't deserve to be reborn. 

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Amazed, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon turned to see Lady Sakuyamon radiating a dark blue color, her eyes narrowed in anger. "You'll pay for what you have done...I will personally see to it!" As Gallantmon and Sakuyamon touched ground, Lady Sakuyamon disappeared once more. The two Mega Digimon stood there defiantly as the other Tamers entered in and deDigivolved into Takato, Gigimon, Rika and Renamon. Takato quickly picked his partner up. 

"Guess we used a little too much power, huh, Guilmon?" Despite the fact that Gigimon-who nodded in reponse to his question-was Guilmon's In-Training form, Takato would always see practically all of Guilmon's Digivolutions as an extension of Guilmon, as did the other Tamers with their own Digimon. 

"Nice job there, Chumly! But you have some explaining to do to that nice lady you left back at the house. And you aren't even supposed to be out with Rika today-" 

"Listen you-and especially you, Mr. Perfect-Takato doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do, and if that includes not making out with a complete stranger, then he isn't gonna do it! Got it?!" 

"Got it." Kazu stammered. Ryo simply nodded, a tiny smirk plastered on his face. 

"See you tomorrow, Takato." Rika closed her eyes and pecked Takato on the cheek before heading off with Renamon, Jeri, Susie, Antylamon and Ai. 

"Come on, Takato. It's time for you to get married." Henry declared calmly to the Tamer, who's cheeks were flushed red from Rika's tiny kiss. 

"Takatomon, why is your face all red like me?" 

"Guilmon! My face is not all red!" 

Barely within hearing range of this, Rika's own cheeks flushed a light pink while heading back home. 

"Stupid Gogglehead."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Ice-Reaper was barely able to control his anger when Lady Sakuyamon informed him that Gallantmon, in his Crimson Mode, had destroyed Skull Gallantmon. 

"Apparently, they are more powerful and more destructive than I originally thought. No wonder my Tamer wants to marry this boy, the one who defeated me in my own home. Well, I won't allow that to happen, for tomorrow, my plan can come into effect, and not only will we get our revenge, but I can claim the Digimon Queen for my own!!!" 

And all this stuff happened before the wedding? Makes you wonder what the wedding's gonna be like, huh? To see what develops, you'll just have to find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	3. Chapter II: Meet the Ice-Reaper

Me: Okay, people-we've all been bored out of our minds ever since Fanfiction.net has gone kaplooey, but all we need to do is bear it and hope that the problem has been permanently fixed! I don't own Digimon, by the way. 

Rika: So, what's this I hear about a new villain? 

Takato: Take my advice-if you want to live, don't tell her! 

Me: (rolls eyes) Oh. Well, uh...I've decided to merge one of your greatest foes with another of your greatest foes. In this chapter, Takato will get to meet him! 

Rika: (narrows eyes) And just what do you mean by that? 

Me: If I told you what happens now, they would know- 

Rika: Like they don't already know!? JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS TO TAKATO!! 

Me: Let me think...no! (runs off) 

Rika: GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!! (races off) 

Takato: (sighs) I told him not to tell her, but does he listen to me? Noooooooo...The Goggle boys hardly ever get the respect they deserve. 

Terriermon: Well, if you would just have admitted your feelings to Rika in the first place, none of this would be happening. 

Takato: Who invited you here?! 

Terriermon: Momentai! At least I'm not Ryo, right? 

Takato: (groans) Point taken.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Chapter II-Meet The Ice-Reaper   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"No...! I...I already have a partner..." -Rika Nonaka, "The Icemon Cometh" 

"Nothing's gonna tear us apart...nothing!" -Takato Matsuki, "The D-Reaper's Disguise"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the eve of the wedding, both Takato and Rika were forced into attending their own bachelor/bachelorette parties! Neither one wanted to enjoy this "traditional" moment unless it was with each other, so they ditched in different ways-Takato had Guilmon bash his head on Henry's dad's door, whereas Rika simply left through the bathroom window. As if that wasn't horrifying enough, when the bride and groom met up at the park, they were ambushed by Skull Gallantmon and Lady Sakuyamon! Only by Biomerging to Gallantmon and Sakuyamon-and then, into Gallantmon: Crimson Mode-were they able to defeat Skull Gallantmon. Man, Lady Sakuyamon wasn't happy about that, but to make matters worse, they'd been sent by the Ice-Reaper, a deadly combination of IceDevimon and the D-Reaper! Can things get any worse than they are now?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato panted heavily as he and Guilmon ran as fast as they could from the horrendous villain that had just Bio-emerged out of nowhere! 

"Takato, I can't run anymore!" 

"Come on, Guilmon-if we hurry, we might be able to find Rika, Henry or any of the others...wherever they're at." Takato responded as he pulled out his Digivice and a Modify card. 

"There you are! I must admit, you gave me quite a chase, but now, I'm afraid time's run out...for both of you." Takato and Guilmon gasped as they both turned to face what Takato considered one of the deadliest Digimon ever! 

"I don't think so! If it's a fight you want, you'll get it!" Takato narrowed his eyes as he quickly swiped his card through his Digivice. 

"Digimodify! Hyper Wing, activate!" 

Roaring loudly, Guilmon felt a number of wings appear on his back and within seconds, the Rookie Digimon took to the skies. 

"PyroSphere!!" 

Laughing loudly, the Digimon used his right hand-which sported a golden ring!-and deflected the attack! 

"Truly powerful, but that wasn't powerful enough! Prepare to taste cold steel, weakling! Icicle Scythe!!" 

WHAM!! Moaning loudly, Guilmon felt his wings disappear only seconds before he burst into bits of data that was absorbed by the evil Digimon! 

"GUILMON!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Takato wailed sadly, dropping to his knees in defeat. The Digimon revealed himself, and the former Tamer recoiled in shock and surprise. 

"But...but how?" Takato stammered quietly. 

"That is my little secret. And now that I've gained my revenge on him, it's time for me to do the same with you before I go to find my Tamer. Ha!! ICICLE SCYTHE!!!" 

As the attack started hurtling toward Takato, all he could do was scream helplessly in agony and torment... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"NO!!! TAKATO!!!!" 

Gasping loudly, Rika forced herself out of her terrifying nightmare, sweat permeating her brow as well as making her nightgown cling to her body. Saddened and frightened by this dream, Rika first checked her chest to see if there was any blood spewing out-there wasn't, obviously. Then, she started breathing in and out, in and out to see if she could calm herself down. 

"What I wouldn't give to have Takato rubbing my shoulders for a change!" Rika thought to herself as, out of the corner of her eye, Renamon appeared, a calm look on her face, but if Rika were to turn and stare at her face-to-face, she would notice the alarmed glance in Renamon's eyes. 

"Rika, what's wrong? It's only 3:30 in the morning, and you're not supposed to be up for at least another few hours." 

Still breathing in and out, Rika considered telling her partner she was fine, but from the way she looked, it would be apparent to Renamon that she was lying, so she decided to tell the truth. "I just had a dream that became a nightmare within seconds! I thought Takato was supposed to be the one to have these 'prophetic' dreams, not me!" (A/N: Remember-since Takato changed what would've happened in "The Lost Tamer," so far, he's been the only one to have those dreams.) 

"What happened, Rika?" Renamon's voice came out the same way it normally did, but Rika could sense the cautioning tone she used during circumstances like this. 

"Takato and Guilmon ran into a Digimon, and before they could even launch an attack, he deleted Guilmon on the spot, practically! And, just before I woke up, he revealed himself and...he looked almost exactly like IceDevimon! Then, he started to attack Takato and...that's when I woke up." 

Rika pounded her pillow in a fit of anger before wiping away some tears that had started to trickle down her face. "I hate traditions! Why can't I see Takato now? Why can't he be here with me? We wouldn't do anything-he's too...too...he's just too Goggleheaded to try anything that would hurt me. And, if I did get hurt, not only would he feel it, but he would blame himself." 

The Rookie Digimon was deep in thought after Rika had bluntly made those statements and an idea, albeit brief, came to her. 

"People say a bride and groom can't see each other before the wedding, right?" 

With a confused look on her face, Rika nodded. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" 

A tiny grin appeared on Renamon's face as she replied, "There's nothing that would go against tradition if the bride were to have her partner check on the groom for her."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Digimodify! Hyper Speed, activate!" 

Grinning, Rika held on tightly as Kyubimon started speeding up, just like when they'd battled against Santiramon in the subway. After considering Renamon's idea, Rika had to admit that it wasn't a bad idea-not to say that any of Renamon's ideas were bad. Practically all of them had gotten the Tamers out of trouble, in one way or another. So, she'd quickly changed, quietly left her house, had Renamon Digivolve to Kyubimon and they'd started off towards Takato's parents' bakery, where Takato, Guilmon and Calumon-yes, that little In-Training Digimon who is a part of the wedding-were staying. 

"It shouldn't take that long for us to reach Takato's parents' house, Kyubimon. Don't worry-we'll be in and out before anyone can say a word." 

Unbeknownst to Rika, or to Kyubimon, a Digimon had appeared in the Real World, but it wasn't Lady Sakuyamon...not this time...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You ready, Renamon? Go for it!" 

Once they'd arrived at their intended destination-which had taken them about five to ten minutes to do so-Kyubimon had deDigivolved to her Rookie level and, on Rika's suggestion, leaped up to the balcony overlooking Takato's old bedroom. 

"He's inside, Rika, and he's just fine." 

Rika smiled happily as she imagined Takato's face, a face of content and apprehension for the upcoming day. At that instant, a pair of hands shimmered into view behind Rika and were awfully close to grabbing her! 

"Who's there?!" Rika demanded impatiently while turning around because of the extremity of the cold air that had just surrounded her like a blanket! Naturally, there wasn't anything there. 

As for the groom and his cohorts, Guilmon had sensed the Digimon's presence and had woken up, his eyes already viral. Calumon, however, was still asleep. Groaning quietly, Takato woke up. 

"What is it, Guilmon?" 

"There's a Digimon outside, Takato...and it's not a very friendly one." 

Almost instantly, Takato bolted out of bed as Guilmon went to open up the screen door that led out to the balcony. There wasn't anything within plain sight. 

"But, Takato, there was something here! I'm sure of it." 

After stepping outside himself, Takato shivered briefly. It didn't have to do with the air, because it wasn't supposed to be that cold out in the first place. 

"Maybe you're right, Guilmon, but when the Digimon heard you, they probably left. Gee, I wonder if I should tell Rika and Henry about this." 

Yawning loudly, Guilmon went back inside and mumbled, "Tomorrow, Takatomon. I'm still sleepy." 

"And who wanted to go out and fight at 3:45 in the morning? I'm sure it wasn't me."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you sense it too, Taomon?" Rika asked as she and Taomon, safe inside of her Talisman Spell attack, flew back towards her house. 

"I did, but not as well as Guilmon did. I was barely lucky to get back down to where you were before he would've caught me. Was that the Digimon you had a dream about?" 

Seconds after Guilmon and Takato had gone back to sleep, Rika used a Blue card and had Renamon Matrix Digivolve into Taomon. Once that was done, the Ultimate Digimon used her Talisman Spell attack and had instantly protected herself and Rika from any intruders. 

"I think so, but in my dream, the Digimon had some kind of ring on his finger-" 

"Did it look gold in color?" Rika was amazed to hear the severity in Taomon's voice at that statement. "Uh, yeah, and it also had markings on it too, but..." 

Taomon immediately came to a stop, both Tamer and Digimon landing gracefully inside the backyard of Rika's house before she deDigivolved back into Renamon. 

"If a Digimon has truly found that ring...the whole world could be in jeopardy." 

"What ring? Renamon, what are you talking about-? Hey!" 

Rika stood there in shock as Renamon grabbed Rika's deck of Modify cards and flipped through them all until she found the one she was looking for. 

"Was this the ring that you saw, Rika?" 

Confused even more, Rika plucked the card from Renamon's outstretched paw and looked at it. It clearly stated: "Power Option-Powerblast" at the top. The middle of the card had a picture of a ring that looked either golden or bronze and had strange markings engraved in it. At the bottom, more words were there-"Effects: Add 100 points to your Digimon Power." 

"And, there's a reason why you look so spooked, Renamon? It's just my Spiritual Ring card." 

Renamon's eyes narrowed at Rika as she glared at the card in her Tamer's hand before explaining. "Before I became your partner, Rika-possibly even before Guilmon and Terriermon became Takato and Henry's partners-the Digimon Sovereigns-at the time, it was Ebonwumon-had feared that the D-Reaper would find the power to breach the portals separating all of our worlds and take over-first the Digital World, and then the Real World. To prevent any of that from happening, Ebonwumon used almost all of his power to create a golden ring that could give any Digimon who wore it the powers of a Mega Digimon." 

"And, if a Mega Digimon put the ring on...?" Rika asked, entranced by Renamon's story. 

"If you mean Ebonwumon, he never got the chance to test it. Shortly after it was created, a Digimon stole it in hopes of gaining true power amongst the others. Thanks to Guilmon deleting him when you were captured by him, that didn't happen. I've heard rumors that if a Mega Digimon should put this ring on, they would gain too much power and would almost instantly be deleted." 

Rika could only guess that the Digimon Renamon was talking about was IceDevimon, since he had been the only Digimon who'd captured her in hopes of becoming her partner. 

"I'll talk to Gogglehead and the others about this tomorrow. Thanks, Renamon." 

As the two of them headed inside, the Ice-Reaper shimmered into view, the Spiritual Ring on his right hand, glowing a dangerous color of gold. 

"Not only did I steal it, my future Tamer, but I intend to use it to carry out my ingenious plan at the same time!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


9:00 in the morning. Takato was a nervous wreck as he paced back and forth while inside of the church! True, not many people were here yet, but his parents had to help Rika's mother and Henry's parents out with some last minute preparations and so, he could chat with Henry and Rika-provided that Rika stay out of his line of sight for the time being. 

"Wow. And I thought I was the only one to have 'prophetic dreams.'" Takato quipped while shaking next to Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon and Calumon. 

"Calm down, Takato." Henry advised as he gently grabbed his best friend by the shoulders. "Things will go smoothly. Not a single thing can go wrong!" 

"Why'd you have to say that, Henry?" Terriermon groaned from his position on top of his Tamer's head. "Now, something's sure to happen, and things'll go wrong, trust me!" 

"Terriermon! This is Takato and Rika's wedding day, and they don't need any temperamental attitude from you today." 

"Okay, okay, Henry. Momentai!" 

After a moment of awkward silence from the two betrothed, Rika asked, "So...what do you think it means, Takato?" 

"Honestly, Rika? I have no idea, but if IceDevimon really did have the ring, then why didn't he use it against us when we first had to fight him?" 

That thought out question actually confused the Tamers and their Digimon for a brief time, enough for Janyu to enter in on the guys. 

"Takato, you know that if Rika's on the other side of that door, you can't see her until she's walking down that aisle." 

"Not even to talk to her?" Takato whined sadly as he, Henry and the three Digimon walked outside. 

"I'm sorry, Takato, but that's out of the question. You're a pretty strong young man, and you and Henry have survived worse things than this in your lifetimes." 

Both Takato and Henry nodded before they turned to head back inside, Janyu stopping Takato on his way back in. 

"I wanted to wait until my son wasn't here to give this to you, Takato. I know you already have a ring hand-carved to give to Rika today, but I couldn't help overhearing the conversation the three of you had concerning your fiancee's dream, and it triggered something. Back when I was almost around your age-you do know that my friends and I created the Digimon in the first place, right?" 

"Yeah-Henry told me all about it. The Monster Makers, as Yamaki called you. You also created Grani for us, too." 

"Okay. Well, after we had to trash the project, Shibumi had shown us a silver ring he'd created himself and he'd infused it with some of the data we'd used to create the Digimon. That silver ring could help you against this latest threat that could be threatening the world." 

Takato plucked the ring from Janyu's hand as he stared at it from all sides-it resembled the golden ring in every way, with the markings on it and everything! 

"Wow! This looks really cool, sir! But, what am I supposed to do with it?" 

"If you and the Digimon are ever in a tight jam, just think about the ring, and it should appear on your hand. Shibumi never told us what would happen if a Mega Digimon like Gallantmon or MegaGargomon used the ring, so I'd advise you not to use it unless you absolutely have to." 

"Okay. Thanks, Mr. Wong."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Takato had run back inside the chapel to find Guilmon, Janyu slumped to his knees, struggling to hide his tears. 

"Takato, for my son's sake, I hope you never have to use that ring-ever!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Guilmon! Guilmon, where are you?" 

"Takatomon!" Guilmon suddenly tackled the groom in his tracks, sending the both of them over to the ground. 

"Guilmon! Now isn't the time to play-besides, I'm wearing my tuxedo, so, I can't play now. Check this out!" 

"Ooh...pretty ring, Takatomon. Are you gonna give that to Rika?" 

The Tamer grinned at that statement. "'Course not, boy! This is a special ring, much like the one Rika just told us about. Besides, Henry's got the other ring-" 

Before Takato could finish his statement, Guilmon's eyes dilated as his viral side took over. 

"Takato...we've got trouble on the horizon." 

"Huh?" Amazed, Takato turned to see who he thought looked like IceDevimon, but instead of the red symbol that had been on his chest during their previous encounter, he saw a darker crimson symbol in place of that! Shocked, Takato yanked out his Digivice, which was clipped onto his pants, and scanned him, not even noticing the golden ring on his hand. 

"Come on! Why isn't this thing sending out any data? I hope it's not broken again...there we go! The Ice-Reaper: A Virus-type Digimon. Naturally! His attacks are Icicle Scythe, Crimson Tornado and Tundra Blast." 

"But...but, how? Guilmon absorbed your data!" 

Flashback 

"PyroSphere!!" Guilmon powered up his strongest attack before aiming it at the one Digimon who'd dared to capture Rika for his own demented purposes. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Fallen Angel Digimon roared as he broke up before turning into data and being absorbed by Guilmon a second later... 

End flashback 

"Yes, that much is true. But, all Digimon have tendrils of themselves remaining, even after death. So, I remained in limbo for quite some time until I was offered a chance to redeem myself, if I served the D-Reaper! Naturally, I took the job, seeing as how I would eventually have to go up against my Tamer in battle." 

Takato gritted his teeth as he took a chance and stepped forward. "Can't you get it through that hard head of yours that Rika already has a partner?! And after today, she'll have someone who cares about her, who loves her for being herself, and who doesn't want a thing to change! That someone is me!" 

Yawning monotonely, the Ice-Reaper waited until Takato was done before continuing, unaware that Calumon was watching the entire thing. "So, after I was beaten in battle, I remained in limbo once more until I was able to cross over to the D-Reaper's realm. I found his remaining tendrils and not only took over his consciousness, but his very digital makeup, what made him him! And now, that I have told you the synopsis of how I came to return, you and your partner may die at your leisure, for one reason only: No one takes my Tamer from me without a fight! CRIMSON TORNADO!!!" 

Takato and Guilmon braced themselves as a powerful beam of red light appeared before hurtling toward the two of them as a tornado of immense power! 

Uh-oh! Is this really it for Takato and Guilmon, or is there a miracle just around the corner? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	4. Chapter III: A Life for a Life

Me: Okay, gang-I don't own Digimon! Never have, never will. 

Rika: Thankfully! Just one question-if that site isn't working, then why are you working on this thing in the first place? 

Me: Easy-so that when it does start up-which would be now-I can just post them at my leisure. By the way, since I already posted up the previous ones before this, this shouldn't be a surprise to any of you. I think. 

Takato: He thinks?! We're doomed. 

Terriermon: Hey! That's my line! 

Me: Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery funny. And, now, onward to the next installment in "A Rukato Wedding!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Chapter III-A Life for a Life   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Embrace the future I offer you!!" -IceDevimon, The Icemon Cometh 

"Even now...you show no remorse for what you have done. I have no choice...but to destroy you!!" -Gallantmon, The Battle Within   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the night before the wedding, Rika had a terrifying nightmare that resulted in Takato and Guilmon being beaten by an old foe! It was so scary that Rika risked heading over to Takato's parents' house to see him, just to make sure he was okay! Luckily for her, Renamon chose to look for her, and things were a-okay, at least until an ambush by the Ice-Reaper was close by. Then, when Guilmon exited the house to see what was happening, there wasn't anyone there. Later, Renamon ended up telling Rika a story about this Spiritual Ring, a ring that was created to grant any Digimon the powers of a Mega, but if a Mega Digimon used the ring, they would be destroyed. When Rika told Takato and Henry about it, that just gave Takato two reasons to worry, other than the fact that he's reached his wedding day. Maybe the Ice-Reaper can help keep him busy while he waits for Rika at the altar, huh? Naah, probably not!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"CRIMSON TORNADO!!!" 

Takato screamed loudly as he held up his hands in a vain attempt to protect himself. A second later, the attack vanished into thin air! 

"What? How can that be?" The Virus-type Digimon grunted in surprise as he stepped forward, prepared for battle. Confused himself, Takato opened up his palms and found that silver ring Henry's father had given him, glowing a faint grayish color. 

"So...you have a Spiritual Ring too, it seems. Goody, goody-then it's time to fight!" The Ice-Reaper smirked an evil grin while balling up his fists and floating in the air. 

"'Spiritual Ring?' This thing?" Takato shrugged while pocketing the ring and pulling out his Digivice and a Modify card. "You ready, Guilmon?" 

The Rookie Digimon nodded joyously, ready for anything. "Whatever you say, Takatomon." 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Takato yelled out while swiping the card in one motion. "Digivolution, activate!" 

Digivolution! 

"Guilmon Digivolve to...GROWLMON!!!" 

The Champion Digimon slightly towered over the Ice-Reaper, but that didn't even concern him at all. 

"I forgot to mention just one little detail-even though I'm at a higher level, I can still use all my former attacks! Avalanche Claw!!" 

"Raaaaaahhhhh!!!" Growlmon roared in pain as he was rained on by shards of icicles seconds later! 

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Takato screamed in agony as he felt the ferocity of that attack! Groaning softly, the Tamer slumped to his knees, barely able to stay awake. 

"The last thing I needed was for Rika to get involved in this...! I've gotta stop this guy, for good!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ahh!" Rika gasped slightly as she felt a twinge of pain, but it was enough to get her to stop doing what she hadn't wanted to do in the first place-preparing for the wedding. 

"Rika, what's wrong?" 

Rika grinned sheepishly while turning to face her mother, her grandmother, Takato's mother and Henry's mother at the same time, noticing Renamon appear by her side. "Sorry, but if I'm not mistaken, duty calls. Hold the hors d'oeuvres." 

Seconds later, Rika and Renamon headed towards the doors of the church, sensing, rather than seeing, Henry and Terriermon by their sides a second later. "When'd you slip out?" 

With a tiny smile, Henry replied, "Terriermon just mentioned that trouble was brewing, and the rest was history. Ryo and the others should be on their way shortly." 

Rika couldn't hide a scowl from appearing on her face. "Just perfect."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"PyroBlaster!!" 

Takato gaped in shock at seeing Growlmon's main attack being absorbed by the Ice-Reaper a second after it had been launched! The Ice-Reaper laughed hard and loudly while facing his adversary with an evil glint in his crimson-colored eyes. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't have mastered the uses of this ring by now, boy? Now stand aside and allow me to collect my Tamer!" 

"In your dreams, horn head!" 

Takato gasped as he turned around, then quickly refocused his attention on the Ice-Reaper once he'd gotten wind that Rika, Henry and their Digimon had finally arrived. 

"Rika...you guys made it!" 

With a grin on her face, Rika responded cynically, "You didn't just think I-we would ignore your call for help, did you, Gogglehead?" 

"No, no, not at all! I just, um...didn't want you to get hurt, that's it!" 

Rika's grin grew slightly wider as she imagined Takato's face reddening up like a balloon after that statement. "Cute. Now, it's time for us to charbroil an ice sculpture!" 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Rika and Henry chorused as they swiped their cards in unison. "Digivolution, activate!" 

Digivolution! 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!!" 

"Terriermon Digivolve to...GARGOMON!!!" 

As the three Champion Digimon stood by their Tamers' sides, Gargomon chuckled lightly while facing the Ice-Reaper. "Well, gang, it's three of us against one of him, and we're all Champions! This'll be over before Takato and Rika are smooching under a palm tree in Honolulu." 

"Gargomon! Pay attention!" Henry spat out, but at that precise moment, the Ice-Reaper lunged forward, the golden ring glinting in the sunlight. 

"I don't think so! Icicle Scythe!!" 

"Waahhh!!" The force of that one attack sent Gargomon spiraling toward the ground in one shot! Henry gasped loudly as he felt that blow himself. 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

"PyroBlaster!!" 

"Tundra Freeze!!" The two attacks were frozen in midair before the Ice-Reaper flapped his wings and fired shards of ice directly at the Digimon! "Avalanche Claw!!" 

Takato, Rika, Growlmon and Kyubimon all cried out as the four of them were blasted to the ground, the two Digimon reverting to their Rookie levels. Henry tried to ignore his pain and helped Gargomon to his feet. 

"Takato! Rika! Talk to me, guys! Are you two okay?!" Henry called worriedly, anxious to know what had just happened. Groaning, Takato got back up, grateful that his suit wasn't too badly damaged. Rika was just grateful that before she'd left, that she'd left her wedding dress inside with her mother and had come out wearing what she usually wore. 

"We've gotta stop this guy before anyone can get hurt!" Rika growled, wiping the blood from her mouth. Takato nodded in agreement, neither one caring about tradition at that moment. 

"Guys, it's time for an upgrade!" Takato declared defiantly as he and Rika held up their Digivices. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato and Rika chorused as they both transformed into data and merged with Guilmon and Renamon for the first time in years! 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

Henry and Gargomon watched in amazement as the two Mega Digimon measured up to the Ice-Reaper in height. 

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" 

"Calumon?" Henry's mouth dropped in shock at hearing the In-Training Digimon's voice. "What are you doing here?" 

"I saw Takato and Guilmon talking to that mean old Digimon earlier and I would've warned you guys, but my foot fell asleep on me." 

Gargomon sighed as he twirled his gun barrels around briefly. "Are you ready, Henry?" 

Waiting until his partner had deDigivolved, Henry nodded. "Mm-hmm." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Henry yelled out as he transformed into data and, like Takato and Rika, merged with Terriermon for the first time in years. 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What took you so long?" Rika couldn't help herself, nor could she keep a smirk from appearing on her face. It was just who she was, and Takato didn't want that to change, not a bit. 

"The usual-frozen statues in produce, icicles fired from the air, yadda, yadda, yadda..." 

"Enough chatter!" Gallantmon strode forward, his shield and lance at the ready. "It's time to put an end to this menace once and for all! LIGHTNING JOUST!!!" 

The super-charged attack struck the Ice-Reaper just as he was getting ready to use the ring! Roaring in pain, he staggered momentarily before righting himself. 

"Everyone-look!" The others tried to see what MegaGargomon was pointing to-he happened to be pointing at the Ice-Reaper's hand. "That Spiritual Ring!" 

Sakuyamon's eyes narrowed into slits while she rose her staff upward. "That ring does not belong to you, and you'll find out why, here and now! Amethyst Mandala!!" 

Laughing fiendishly, the Fallen Angel Digimon used the powers of the ring to absorb the attack before it even touched him. "Please! As if a mundane attack like that would stop me! The only reason you even hit me before was because I hadn't expected the Goggle boy to have fierce teeth. Obviously, being with my future Tamer has taught you well. I look forward to breaking your spirit." 

"Hey!" Rika screamed angrily from inside her sphere. "Nobody insults Takato like that but me! So, leave him alone!" 

His laughter down to mere chuckles as he turned to face Sakuyamon, the Ice-Reaper replied, "That's what I admire about you, Rika-your stamina, your willpower, your determination to never give up when the odds are against you! Join me, and I might even allow this wedding to transpire, for to defy me even more would result in the groom accidentally missing the blessed event." 

Rika gritted her teeth out of spite, not even noticing her sphere change into a blue fireball of immense power. "Don't you ever, ever, ever threaten to take Takato away from me! SPIRIT STRIKE!!!" 

The three dragons who flew from behind Sakuyamon were the same colors as before-red, blue and green-but this time, they were glowing with a golden hue around them and, as they hit the Ice-Reaper and damaged him even more, Gallantmon and MegaGargomon noticed that Sakuyamon herself was glowing a dangerous color of blue. 

"Sakuyamon, are you all right?" Turning briefly to see Gallantmon ask that question caused the blue color surrounding Sakuyamon to vanish as Rika's anger slowly started to ebb. 

"Yeah...I'm fine." 

"RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The Ice-Reaper roared with extreme anger and rage as his wounds started to heal, his body radiating a silver glow as his anger escalated. 

"I will have my Tamer, even if I have to destroy everybody in this entire complex to do so! TUNDRA BLAST!!!" 

The three Mega Digimon were hit hard with a powerful sheet of ice and within seconds had all deDigivolved back into their Rookie modes, their Tamers partially frozen in blocks of ice and shivering badly from the cold. With an evil smirk, the Mega Digimon started forward and then stopped, an idea coming to his head. 

"If I simply got what I wanted now, then a gigantic search-and-rescue mission would unfold. On the other hand...if I picked up a trump card and used that to see how far her anger would go to...yes. Yes! That's it. To get who I want, I'll take who she desires the most for a test!" 

The smirk still planted on his face, the Ice-Reaper suddenly turned and picked up Takato as well as the comatose Guilmon with one arm each! 

"Hey-put them down!" Calumon cried out angrily as he revealed himself from inside the church doors. Turning to eye the In-Training Digimon, the Ice-Reaper chuckled to himself before floating in the air. 

"I don't think so." 

Struggling to fight the numbness radiating through her body, Rika saw Takato and Guilmon in the Ice-Reaper's clutches and not only had to fight the numbness, but also her tears. 

"TAKATO! PUT HIM DOWN!!!" 

The Ice-Reaper laughed demonically as he vanished from view entirely, still holding onto Takato and Guilmon tightly! 

"Takato...!" 

Oh, no! With Takato and Guilmon captured by the Ice-Reaper, does this mean the wedding's off? Find out what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. Chapter IV: One last Adventure

Me: Okay, I know I said I would have a chapter or two out within two days-actually, Terriermon said it, so kill him, not me. 

Terriermon: Hey! You said I could tell 'em what you were planning, so if anyone should get the axe, it should be you! 

Me: I was gonna say you couldn't do it, but you butted in, like you usually do- 

Takato: (hears faint arguing in background; sighs) Our "in control 24/7" author doesn't own Digimon, nor does he own the quote used in this chapter. The song will be used in this story, but you guys won't see it until the end. 

Rika: See what? 

Takato: The song he's got planned for the final battle. (grins broadly) What else is there? 

Rika: This-to Lan Hikari, our aforementioned author has decided to take you up on that offer and is, at this very moment, trying to create a level higher than Mega. 

Me: No way! There's no way Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode can beat Gallantmon: Crimson Mode! Are you crazy?! 

Terriermon: It could happen! 

Takato/Rika: (groan) 

Takato: Then again, it'll take him some time before he can try to get us to go beyond Mega.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Chapter IV-One last Adventure   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The rage in my eyes...could have compared to the eye of the sun..." -Creed, Scream 3: The Album 

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to destroy you." -IceDevimon, The Icemon Cometh   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato was lucky-if he hadn't been holding onto a Spiritual Ring that Henry's father had given him, who knows what could've happened to him and Guilmon when the Ice-Reaper attacked? The Tamers were forced to go back into the battlefield one last time when the Ice-Reaper tried to kill Takato and Growlmon. Even though the Digimon had Digivolved to their Champion levels, with his own Spiritual Ring on his finger, the Ice-Reaper was one tough cookie to crack! To make matters worse, after they'd Biomerged with their partners, the Tamers still couldn't make a dent in the Digimon's head, especially after he'd decided he was going to use Takato and Guilmon as bait to try and lure Rika in. Aw, man! Tell me this can't be happening!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika groaned while struggling vainly to free herself from her block of ice. Terriermon and Renamon had somewhat recovered from their harsh and brutal experience. 

"Hold on, Rika. This shouldn't take us too long." Renamon advised grimly. 

"Yeah! It's kinda like the game of 'Life'-all it takes is time." Terriermon quipped. A second later, Henry, Rika, Calumon and Renamon eyed the Rookie Digimon with quizzical looks on their faces. Slumping his shoulders in irritation, Terriermon grumbled, "Never mind. You'd probably take too long to figure it out, anyway-" 

"Desolation Claw!!" 

Rika gaped in surprise as two, then two more blue blades flew through the air and punctured her icy prison before it shattered into pieces around her, effectively freeing her! Henry was freed in the same manner. Narrowing her eyes while Renamon helped her up, Rika soon found herself staring at Cyberdramon and... 

"Ryo. What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I was on my way to a wedding event-your wedding, if I remember-when Henry called and said something about a Digimon appearing in front of the church. I get here, expecting to see three Mega Digimon battling an extremely powerful Digimon, and instead, I see you and Henry-you who once again, needs me to save you. So, now that I've saved you not once, not twice, but thrice, I think that calls for a little reward, wouldn't you say-?" 

Despite how cold she felt at that second or how angry she was at herself, Rika found the strength to grab Ryo around the neck and choke him! Growling, Cyberdramon started lunging forward, but as Renamon put herself between her Tamer and the Ultimate Digimon, Ryo held up a hand, advising him to stop. 

"I'm not in the mood for your 'I'm the Digimon King; all others are helpless babies who need me to bail them out' speech, Ryo! Takato was just kidnapped by an old foe, when, as much as I hate to say it, your arrival could have kept him from being taken in the first place! And you-" Rika then focused her anger on Jeri, who was running in alongside Leomon and the others. "-what happened to you?! If you'd all gotten here earlier, we could actually have the wedding now instead of a month from now!" 

Jeri grasped what Rika was talking about and struggled to fight the onslaught of tears threatening to roll down her face; Kazu and Kenta had stupefied looks on their faces. 

"'A month from now?!' Why'd Chumly say it was gonna be this month when you're telling us it's gonna be a month from-" 

"HE'S GONE!" Rika screamed angrily, suddenly letting go of Ryo and pulling her fist up until it was parallel with Kazu's nose. "Why else would we be standing outside, me only seconds away from beating up on all of you, Einstein over there, still as analytical as ever, and you, the comic relief, who only help when they're called upon!" 

Growling low, even lower than Cyberdramon could, Rika turned and stormed off toward the church doors in a huff, trying to hide her tears of indignation and guilt from the others, until Renamon appeared in front of her, stopping her from going any further. 

"I'm not in the mood for philosophizing, Renamon, so get out of the way!" 

"Rika, you know as well as I do that what just happened wasn't your fault, nor was it any of the others'. They're here now, and this is when we need to prove we can still be a team, united in one common goal-to save our friends from this menace, just as they saved you so long ago." 

Rika forced herself to remember what had happened over seven years ago, when they'd first been introduced to IceDevimon-basically, he wanted to be the strongest Digimon, so he went in search of the strongest Tamer-enter Rika Nonaka. In the end, Takato's partner Guilmon had delivered the death blow and had absorbed IceDevimon's data, so the threat was evidently gone, for the moment. During the time when the Tamers had to track down Jeri, Calumon and Takato, who, as Gallantmon, had been captured by the corrupted data for reasons no one still had any knowledge of. Rika had decided to strike a rescue mission on her own then, and she'd ended up in the Dark Ocean. To this day, Rika still finds it hard to believe that the Dark Ocean from the TV show actually existed! She and Renamon had been forced into battling IceDevimon, who had returned from beyond the grave. This time, Rika herself had finished off her own personal foe, thanks to Takato's belief in her and her abilities as a Tamer, with the Daggers of Love, a Hybrid-type weapon that was as strong as the Sword of Courage. Now that he was back as a supposed Mega Digimon, Rika found out that no matter what you did in life, some things-or Digimon-just never seemed to die away. 

"I know, Renamon, but...I felt so helpless! I still do! What if we can't find him? What if something bad happened to them?" 

Calm as ever, Renamon eyed her Tamer with a patient gaze in her eyes. "If something was to happen to Takato, you would feel it because of your link. And, if the Ice-Reaper had only wanted to hurt him, he could have easily done it here instead of wherever they're at right now." 

Closing her eyes briefly, Rika gritted her teeth and nodded, turning back to the others with fire blazing in her violet eyes. 

"I'll admit that what I just said about you guys was wrong, and it was wrong of me to say it. The one thing I can't take back-that Takato's gone. This may take some time, so you'd better get something to eat while you can-it'll be quite a story."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where a-are you t-t-taking us?" Takato stammered, his body feeling like it was going into shock since, unlike the others, he was still trapped within his block of ice. Guilmon had revived and was, at this time, trying to free himself so he could free Takato and together, they could get out! 

"You'll see, future King...you'll see." 

Takato's eyes narrowed at that statement. "'Future King?' What are you talking about?" 

The Ice-Reaper grinned as they crossed the barrier separating the Digital World and the Dark Ocean before explaining. "You are intending to marry the Digimon Queen, right? So, in title, that would make you her King. But, in all reality, you wouldn't truly be the king until you bested the current King in battle." 

Realization came to Takato like a jab in the chest, and, despite his attempts to stop it, he felt jealousy tear away at his heart like strings on a guitar. "You mean R-Ryo? We already tried that, and-" 

"This time..." The Ice-Reaper's smile grew ever so slightly as the three of them flew gracefully over the Dark Ocean, Takato's pupils widening in surprise as he figured out where they had, for the moment, gone to. "...you won't be interrupted by my Tamer. Not this time. She'll be too busy dealing with affairs of her own." 

"How many times d-do I have to t-tell you?! Rika isn't your T-Tamer...she's-" 

"ENOUGH!" Takato gasped loudly as he felt a hand close around his head and slowly start putting pressure on it. "She will be my Tamer, even if I have to kill every single one of her friends to do it!" 

"Rika...help me...!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Rika finally finished telling the other Tamers what had happened, a sharp pain of cold had struck Rika's head like an arrow made entirely out of ice. 

"Rika...help me...!" 

"Rika? What is it?" 

Barely noticing Renamon and the others appear by her, Rika waved them off, but at the same time, she explained what had just occurred. 

"It's Takato...he needs me...we've got to go, now!" 

Rika sighed lightly as the coldness she felt in her head had vanished while getting up to her feet. 

"Go where, Rika? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Guilmon's home wrecked by the residents of this fair city, which wouldn't include us?" 

Rika turned to snap at Kazu bluntly, but after remembering that he was one of Takato's closest friends, she forced herself to relax. 

"We'll find a way...There's gotta be a way!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Think about this..." Takato advised, feeling his skull start to cave in on him. "...if you kill me, what would happen to Rika?" 

After careful consideration, the Virus Digimon released Takato, and found the remaining barrier they needed to go through. 

"And now, future King, we shall enter your final resting place, because when you come here, you'll never get out." 

"Well, I say 'never say never!' Right, Takato?" Guilmon snapped angrily, struggling to get free again. 

"Something like that, but I don't see how that could help us out right now-" 

A second later, the ice keeping Takato's body trapped suddenly cracked and, the Tamer was freed, but to his surprise, he wasn't wearing his tuxedo anymore-just his normal Tamer garb, goggles and everything! Amazed by this transformation, Takato felt inside his pocket and found the silver ring in it next to his Modify cards, his Digivice still clipped to his side. 

"We're here...your final battleground..." The Ice-Reaper started laughing loudly as Takato realized where he and Guilmon had been taken to...the realm that had once belonged to the D-Reaper over seven years ago, but now the entire realm looked like it had been frozen in the course of one day! 

"Takatomon, I don't think we can win this alone..." 

"Really, Guilmon? What was your first clue?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay-here's the plan: Henry, Ryo, Jeri, Ai, Mako, Susie, all of our Digimon-plus me and Renamon-are gonna try to find a way back to the Digital World. From there, we'll have to find some sort of barrier that can lead us to the D-Reaper's realm-" 

"Hold on there, Queenie." Kazu interjected cynically, Guardromon nudging his Tamer in the side, begging silently for him to be quiet for once. "Two questions: One, why aren't Kenta and I in your little 'rescue group?' And two, don't you mean the Ice-Reaper's realm? If IceDevimon really did merge his data with the D-Reaper's, he wouldn't just leave the place as it was the last time we were there." 

Rika had to fight to keep herself from lashing out at Kazu for those statements. It was one of the many ways in which she and Takato complimented each other, or completed each other. 

"One, the reason why you and Kenta aren't going with us is because we need to stall the wedding and make sure none of the guests leave. So, as much as I'm gonna regret saying this, I need the two of you to stall my wedding." 

"And the second reason?" Kenta added briefly. Rika rolled her eyes before coming up with a quick answer. "Of course I meant the Ice-Reaper's realm. I'm still getting used to the fact that those two freak Digimon-or computer program, whatever the D-Reaper was-combined! Now, let's get going before I end up a widow!" 

That said, Rika started forward, already having a pretty good idea on where to look first, with Renamon by her side. Henry and Terriermon followed soon after, with the former holding onto Jeri's hand as she and Leomon kept stride with them, Susie and Lopmon on Henry's other side, Ryo and Cyberdramon gone up to the sky, and finally, Ai, Mako and Impmon bringing up the rear, Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon watching the band of heroes go. 

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Calumon yelled out while flying after the Tamers as fast as possible. 

"Kazu...do you really think they'll be able to find Takato? It's not like I'm saying that he isn't gonna be found, just that...the chances of him still being alive are one-in-a-million." Kenta cautioned. 

"Kenta, old buddy, if there's one thing I've known about Takato ever since I found out he was a Tamer, there's always a reason to keep on going. In one case, it was Jeri, another case, Guilmon. This time, which'll undoubtedly be the last time, Chumly's reason to keep going on is Rika. He wants to get married with her, and with a declaration of love like that, there's no way he'll check out...not now, not ever!" 

"Not now, not ever!" Guardromon agreed bravely, until Kazu eyed his partner with a look of irritation. 

"If you do that one more time, I'm gonna have you be my personal robot slave at the college-you'll serve everybody free drinks! No beer, 'cause that stuff's too creepy to even think about drinking."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had taken them about a little over a half an hour, but at 9:35, the Tamers had reached the center of Shinjuku, where Gallantmon had been captured by the D-Reaper's minions following his battle with Justimon. 

"Any reason why we came back here? Just to shoot the breeze?" Terriermon cracked, a broad grin back on his face. 

"Funny. No, we're here because this was where Takato disappeared when those minions of the D-Reaper-whatever they were called-took him to their world." 

"I think she means the ADR's." Jeri's sock puppet responded, to which Jeri nodded in agreement. 

"I'd have to agree with you on that one." 

Rika rolled her eyes at seeing Jeri still with that puppet, but pushed that thought aside. 

"Okay, everybody-Digivices out!" Henry advised calmly, holding out his Digivice and, at the same time, pulling out a card that looked similar to the Blue card, except it was red. 

"Hey, guys, look-an upgrade on the Blue card!" Terriermon announced. 

"Pretty color, too." Calumon added. 

Raising an eyebrow upward, Renamon asked, "And this is supposed to do what?" 

"Before we had to battle the Ice-Reaper, my Dad pulled me aside earlier and gave me this Red card that a friend of his made-I think he said his name was Shibumi. Since the Ice-Reaper had to have changed everything about the realm the way it worked before, that means we probably won't be able to Biomerge over there. Or, if we are, we won't be able to hold our Mega forms for that long a time. So, this card can help us fight in that other realm." 

"What about Lopmon and me? We can't Biomerge like you can." Susie objected. 

Rika had to smile. Even though Susie had seen a lot of destructive things ever since becoming a Tamer, she still managed to retain her youth and innocence that had caused her to become a Tamer in the first place. "Maybe not, but you guys can stay here, and if any evil Digimon try to come through, you'll push them back." 

"That could work, Susie." 

After Susie nodded, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Ryo and Mako held out their Digivices. 

Digimodify! 

Henry started his sequence of swiping the card through, but instead tossed it toward Jeri, who watched the Red card slash through her Digivice, then it slashed straight through Rika's Digivice before flying through Ryo's Digivice, slashing through Ai and Mako's shared Digivice before landing back into Henry's outstretched hand and completing the sequence of slashing the card through. 

"Digimodify!!" 

Rika's eyes narrowed, that same fire burning in her violet irises as she declared, "For Takato!" 

At that second, a portal opened right in front of them, sending the Tamers and their Digimon to the ground! 

"That was fun, until we all fell down. Let's go again!" Calumon cheered. 

"It's time to go in! Ready, Terriermon?" 

"Like you even had to ask." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Henry, Jeri and Ryo chorused as the three of them transformed into data and merged with Terriermon, Leomon and Cyberdramon, who, for once, hadn't deDigivolved into Monodramon. 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!!!" 

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!!!" 

As Impmon changed into Beelzemon: Blast Mode, he carefully picked up Ai and Mako before flying straight through the portal, yelling out, "Don't you get yourself deleted, Pineapple head-we still got a match to finish!" 

"We're coming, Takato, and we're not giving up!" Henry said bravely inside his sphere as MegaGargomon flew inside the portal after Beelzemon. 

"You and Henry didn't give up on me, Takato, so I'm not giving up on you!" Jeri added as SaberLeomon headed in the portal after MegaGargomon. 

"This time, it's personal, Ice-Reaper!" Ryo responded as Justimon leaped straight in. 

Rika stood there, contemplating on what was about to happen, what would soon occur-the biggest battle of their lives since the D-Reaper, and even though they'd all grown up, as Takato would say, it still seemed like they hadn't changed at all! Her train of thought was broken by a voice that sounded familiar, but wasn't. 

"Shards of Ice!!" 

"What-?!" Rika, Susie and the three Digimon-Renamon, Lopmon and Calumon-turned to see Lady Sakuyamon shimmer into view and start attacking innocent people at Shinjuku Park! 

"We can't leave those people, Renamon! We've got to help!" 

Renamon nodded as the three Digimon, Rika and Susie started forward, knowing what they were possibly sacrificing by not going inside the portal. "Let's just hope we're not too late, Rika!" 

"To save these people, or to save Takato?" 

After a moment of thought, Renamon's response was quick, but it cut Rika to the core of her heart. 

"Both." 

Let's all just hope they're not too late-to save those people, or Takato! Watch what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	6. Chapter V: A Lover or a Fighter?

Me: Okay, folks. I know I've left you hanging on the brink of disaster for far too long- 

Terriermon: Actually, only a day's wait, but who's counting? 

Me: -but, here's the 5th chapter of "A Rukato Wedding!" I don't own Digimon or "My Style," by the way. The lyrics are, once again, found on www.animelyrics.com. 

Rika: As if we didn't already know that! Now, you'd better bring Takato back to me-unharmed, safe and sound in this chapter, or the consequences will be dire! 

Me: (rolls eyes) Uh-huh. Now, in this chapter, we find that Rika is getting ever so closer to connecting-or, in her case, reconnecting-with her darker side, and, when she does, this one act will bring severe consequences for the Tamers...unless someone can save her in time. Maybe not even then is it possible... 

Rika: If you're planning for Ryo to save me... 

Me: Wahh! Don't even joke about that! Sheesh-who knew you needed Takato around just to keep you sane? Also, I don't own the Spider-Man theme song I plan to briefly use- 

Terriermon: You did, and that's why they're in this situation as it is! 

Me: (whispers into Terriermon's ear) Are you trying to get me killed?! 

Terriermon: Just tellin' it like it is. 

Me: (sighs) Just great.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Chapter V-A Lover, or a Fighter?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How could you...? How could you do this horrible thing?!" -Takato Matsuki, Lionheart 

"As if things weren't bad enough already!" -Rika Nonaka, Give a Little Bit   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Takato and Guilmon were crossing in-between worlds, Rika was unleashing her fury out on everyone in sight, including Renamon, just because she hadn't been able to save Takato from being kidnapped by the Ice-Reaper in the first place! Even when Renamon took her aside and tried convincing her it wasn't her fault, Rika hadn't looked that convinced yet. Things went from bad to worse as the Ice-Reaper attempted to crush Takato's skull, which would've, in effect, done the same thing to Rika, if Takato hadn't reminded the Virus-type of their link. Meanwhile, Rika had come up with an effective plan for the team to save Takato and Guilmon, if Kazu and Kenta would just stall the wedding ceremony for a few hours. Finally, the Tamers and the Digimon arrived at the spot where Gallantmon had been captured by the D-Reaper seven years ago, safely Biomerged with the use of a Red card and the team went inside the activated portal. Only problem was that Rika hadn't gone inside! She and Renamon were forced to choose between saving Takato, or stopping Lady Sakuyamon from attacking innocent people. Rika, let's hope you made the right decision on this one...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Out of pure anger, Rika started grinding her teeth as she, Renamon, Susie, Lopmon and Calumon raced away from the activated portal that was hopefully leading Henry, Jeri, Ryo and the others safely to Takato toward Lady Sakuyamon, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started attacking innocent people at Shinjuku Park! 

"Renamon, let's get this over and done with-quickly!" Rika demanded, in no mood for playing around as she pulled out a Modify card and her Digivice. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Rika yelled while swiping the card and, as it slashed through her Digivice, she watched it change into a Blue card. 

"Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

"Talisman Spell!!" 

The instant Taomon's shield started appearing, Rika grabbed Susie's hand and pulled her, Lopmon and Calumon safely inside, the tiny group moving forward, homing in on the Mega Digimon and the innocent lives. 

"These people's lives better be worth it, 'cause if anything bad's happened to Takato...!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The morning haze, drifting in the streets...keeping so much secretive feelings, that it stands still 

I just can't be honest to myself-only my thankful heart is dancing on air!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Piercing through the barrier once again, Beelzemon, MegaGargomon, SaberLeomon and Justimon returned to the Digital World for the first time in over seven years! 

"What gives? This is supposed to be that Ice-Reaper's realm!" Beelzemon spat out heatedly, noticing Ai and Mako rapidly flipping through cards, trying to figure out which ones would help him out. 

"And what happened to Rika and Renamon? Out of all of us, Sakuyamon should have been the first one in, especially after that little side show she gave us." Ryo added while inside his sphere. 

"Hey-enough chatter!" Henry yelled irritably, feeling not only irritation, but anger well up from deep inside himself after that comment had been made. "If Takato was here, not only would we not be here, but he also wouldn't let you get away with that. We'll figure out what happened to Rika and Renamon later, but for now, let's try to find a way back to the Ice-Reaper's world!" 

"How about over in that direction?" SaberLeomon advised, motioning toward the east, where a faint pillar of light was shining from that way. 

"That's it! Way to go, Jeri! Now, let's go save our friends!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato and Guilmon were still in shock and awe at what the Ice-Reaper had done to the entire realm belonging to the former D-Reaper. 

"There's no way...You couldn't have gotten all this done in just a short amount of time...Could you?" 

"As a matter of fact, no, I didn't. This wondrous reality you see before you took me at least three of your Earth years to complete and adjust to my liking. If I met any resistance...I simply had my Assassin Digimon finish them off whilst I continued on my work." 

Takato's eyes narrowed-albeit slowly-as he processed this information. "And just how did you create your Digimon assassins?" 

With a sinister grin, the Ice-Reaper responded, "Since you did enter in at the start of the second act, I'll humor you. I created them out of those two sculptures of ice, the ones that are merely stalagmites now. When two of your Earth years had vanished and I knew if I tried to attack you alone, I would just be erased like a smear on the ground. Then, a marvelous idea came to mind-create two Mega Digimon who look exactly like Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, but make sure that they're made from ice-hard to break, and practically invincible, since I am their creator. Correction-her creator. You saw to Skull Gallantmon's demise, didn't you?" 

As the Ice-Reaper glared at Takato and Guilmon, the Rookie Digimon quickly put himself in-between his Tamer and the villain and said, "Maybe so, but he wanted to attack us, not the other way around. There wasn't any other choice." 

Takato gulped as he felt inside his pockets and, inside one of them, he had found the silver ring Janyu had given him earlier. Everyone had choices that would either save a person's life, or utterly destroy them...Takato mentally prayed that with this ring in his possession, that Janyu had made the right one. 

"You might be right, my young, hotheaded friend, but I have a Tamer to claim, and competition-such as your Tamer and Renamon-to eliminate, and you just won't go away!" 

"That's the exact same thing we're thinking about you! Why. Won't. You. Go. Away?!" 

"SILENCE!!" 

Takato yanked out his Digivice and watched it glow a deadly crimson color. "Never! Now you're gonna see what its like for humans and Digimon to work together...and this time, you'll stay gone!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato screamed as he transformed into data and merged with Guilmon. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Hmm. Behind a youthful exterior lies the heart of a warrior. If you would join me in my quest, I'm sure I could allow your wedding to take place, but amongst us, here, in this world." 

Gallantmon glared at his opposition before snapping back, "If Rika wouldn't fall for such a dense trick in the first place, what makes you think we would? It's time to say 'goodbye,' Ice-Reaper! SHIELD OF THE JUST...!!!" 

As the triangles on Gallantmon's shield started glowing, a portal suddenly opened up from a few meters behind the two Mega Digimon. Seconds later, MegaGargomon, SaberLeomon, Justimon and Beelzemon flew in, pleased to see their friends alive and unhurt, but amazed that he had attempted to Biomerge in this world. However, a problem arose. As the triangle in the middle glowed brightly, Gallantmon suddenly screamed in pain and doubled over! 

"Guilmon, are you okay? What's going on?!" Takato cried out worriedly as his sphere and everything around him turned into a dark shade of black! 

"I don't know, Takato. I feel funny all over, and I know I can't hold our Mega form any longer." 

"But, Henry, Jeri and the others just came in, and they look okay! Wait a minute-where's Rika?" 

Before anybody could respond, not only did Gallantmon deDigivolve back into Takato and Guilmon, but the Ice-Reaper launched himself forward, a glint of evil in his eyes!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I don't want to imitate anyone in any method-I want you to know my true self!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hold it right there!" Taomon suddenly appeared before Lady Sakuyamon, dropping her shield long enough for Rika, Susie and the other Digimon to step back and herd the civilians away. 

"And just what do you think you can possibly do to me? I am a Mega, whereas you are merely an Ultimate-not even worth my time!" 

Rika was about to step over to the two Digimon and remind the Assassin Digimon precisely why Renamon would be worth her time when, out of the glance of her eye, she noticed that one of the people hadn't left. That someone had dark blond hair, hazel eyes, and wore a pair of glasses to go along with what Rika had to wear back in private school-the dreaded school uniform. Rika knew Taomon would make this battle difficult, so she took the time to find out what was going on, as well as ignoring the overwhelming pain she was feeling right now. 

"Hey! What are you doing here? This place is dangerous to be at right now, and you could get hurt, or even worse, so just get out of here and go home!" Rika inwardly flinched because, try as she might, she couldn't get that image out of her head-Takato, trapped within a block of ice, silently begging for help and Rika, trapped in her own block of ice, and unable to help him when he needed it the most. And, she knew she was probably hurting this girl, but it was how she acted to most people, unless they were involved in her life in one way or another-then, she backed off a bit and mostly resorted to petty arguments. 

"You're the Digimon Queen, aren't you?" 

That hadn't been a response she'd been expecting to hear at this particular time, since this year marked the one-year anniversary of when Rika-and Ryo-had officially resigned as being the current Digimon King and Queen. Their reasons were simple, yet different. Rika knew that if she and Takato were going to start a new life together that she wouldn't be able to do that by traveling all over the world and beating the crap out of novice card players anymore like she'd used to-that, and, as her mother had said to her in her Junior year of high school, that she was getting a little too old to be playing Digimon games. Her response? 

"Mom, I've got my own Digimon partner who helps me out of virtually every situation, has helped me save this rotten world on more than one occasion and has played a significant role in helping me get ready for my wedding in a couple of years, and now you're telling me that I'm too old? You should talk to Kazu and Kenta-its those two who need to start growing up!" 

As for Ryo, he just didn't see any joy or fun in beating every hopeful kid who wanted to go up against the Digimon King anymore. And so, after one final game in which he and Rika battled it out, both of them announced their resignation to the world at large. Takato had been 100% happy and supportive with her decision. Rika saw right through it and, with a smirk on her face, asked, "You're just happy I'm doing this 'cause this way, you won't have to see Ryo's arrogant face across from mine, aren't you? I see it-every time you come to cheer me on, you always tense up if he even gets within a meter of my face, and you just want to pound him into hamburger-" 

"Okay, okay! I do, alright?! Can't a guy just watch out for his girlfriend without her reading his mind every day?" 

Rika brought herself back to the present and noticed the girl eyeing her up and down, a timid look on her face. 

"Two things: One, I'm not the Digimon Queen anymore, even though Gogglehead still calls me that, and-" 

"That's right! I saw in the paper that tomorrow-which is actually today-is the day you're supposed to be getting married! I'm Angela, but most people call me Angel-Chan. Don't ask why-it would take too long." 

Rika rolled her eyes at that statement before turning back to the battle. Taomon had held off Lady Sakuyamon long enough for everyone else to escape, and now she was dodging multiple attacks. 

"Whatever. Just get home right now, and if I see you again, I'll...give you an autograph or something." Rika started to run off, prepared to Biomerge when she was yanked back. 

"What are you doing?! Let go!" 

"I just wanted to know if I could be a part of your wedding ceremony." 

At that second, Rika felt her heart ache after staring at Angel-Chan's hazel-colored eyes and seeing the sincerity in them, but it was only for a moment or two. She offered a tiny smile before pulling away from her grasp. 

"Tell you what-if you do something incredibly noble for me, I'll add you in as one of my bridesmaids."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: If my only wish can be fulfilled-please give me wings! 

Soon by flying, I want you to send things to you because I'm still me...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Stop right there, Frosty! If anyone's gonna mess with Takato, it's gonna be Rika! GARGO MISSILES!!!" 

The Ice-Reaper roared in shock and disbelief as he was blasted from Takato's reach by MegaGargomon's main attack and hurtled a few feet away from the Tamer and the other Digimon. 

"Nice timing, Terriermon! Thanks." 

"Aw, it was nothing. Just replace Calumon with me for the Ring Mon, and we're covered." 

"Terriermon!" 

"Hey, Pineapple head-won't your pal need to use this?" Beelzemon plucked the Red card from Ai's outstretched hand and tossed it in Takato's direction as he grabbed his Digivice and held it out on pure instinct. 

Digimodify! 

Unlike the others, Takato was able to swipe the card through in one move like he would all of his cards since no one else needed to use it. 

"Let's give this one more try, Guilmon!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato once again transformed into data and merged with his partner. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

The Exalted Knight Digimon now floated before the other Digimon in all his glory, and this time, he didn't fade out. However, no one noticed that, as Gallantmon willed his right hand to change into his lance, something silver had magically appeared on his ring finger.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My thoughts hidden deeply behind bluffing, purposely pretending to face the other way, and staring 

I'm not an expert at expressing myself in words, but I can't always keep on smiling 

I won't say that I want you to know everything about me-my way will pierce through!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika panted as she reached the area in which Renamon and Lady Sakuyamon were battling, when, to her surprise, the Assassin Digimon vanished into thin air! 

"Wait a minute-where'd she go? She was right here, and now-" After whirling around for a while, Rika growled lightly and started back toward the portal, grabbing her Digivice as she did so, noticing Susie in an intense conversation with her "fan club." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Rika yelled as she transformed into data and merged with Renamon. 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

Knowing it wouldn't make that much sense to fly when the portal wasn't really that far from their position, Sakuyamon started running as fast as possible back to where the portal was and leaped inside of it. A second or so later, it flickered and vanished from view! 

"I'll find you, Takato, and if that creep has done anything to hurt you...he'll pay!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: If my only wish can be fulfilled-please give me courage! 

Right now I'll run, and I want to deliver things to you because I'm still me...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Ice-Reaper grinned sadistically as he eyed the Tamers with a calm, calculating look, assessing their strength, when Lady Sakuyamon appeared by his side. 

"Well? Is it done?" 

"Not entirely, sir. While I was at the park, I was engaged by...her in battle." 

The grin remained in place and seemed to grow wider at that statement. Only Rika would sacrifice any chance at happiness to make sure someone else stayed filled with hope. 

"Perfect. We can get back to our planning after we've taken out the trash. But it looks like we'll be interrupted in 5...4...3...2...1-" 

"Where's Takato?!" Rika demanded angrily inside her sphere as Sakuyamon entered in behind the other Digimon via the use of the portal. 

"As predicted-the heroine arrives to save the hero from death, but is it enough?" 

"You'd better show him to me now if you don't want to be missing an arm or two..." 

Knowing he was taking a very big risk by doing what he was going to do, Gallantmon deDigivolved back into Takato and Guilmon once again, facing in Sakuyamon's direction. 

"Hey, Rika. It's me-your friendly neighborhood Gogglehead." 

It was at that precise moment that Rika felt her heart beat with newfound life. She just wanted to deDigivolve and actually take Terriermon up on that offer-to go to Hawaii and be alone, not having to face any evil villains. Sadly enough, that wasn't the case. 

"Takato, while you and Rika have your 'romantic moment,' the rest of us will take on this frozen lawn ornaments!" Justimon said as the four Mega Digimon started forward, when they were stopped in their tracks! Takato and Sakuyamon turned and saw the Ice-Reaper with the ring upraised in the air, glowing amidst all this chaos. 

"'Frozen lawn ornament,' eh? After I do what I'm going to do now, I'd best prepare myself for one of the biggest battles ever known. TUNDRA FREEZE!!!" 

The Digimon all screamed as they were blasted backward by a gigantic sheet of ice that, once again, caused them to revert to their Rookie levels except for Cyberdramon. When Sakuyamon was hit, she deDigivolved like the others, but Renamon was still able to maintain her Champion form. That wasn't that important right now, because until she could see Takato, after this fog bank disappeared, things weren't looking so good...!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: If my only wish can be fulfilled-please give me wings! 

Soon by flying, I want to send things to you because I'm still me...(song continues on for a while, ends on a beat!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The guests had already started to assemble, and they were all awaiting Takato's arrival down the aisle. That meant it would be time for the musicians to get ready for Rika's big entrance. 

"Kazu, are you sure this plan of yours is guaranteed to work?" Guardromon asked. 

"Of course, Guardromon! It's foolproof-even Takato himself could do it, if he was here." Kazu replied, a grin on his face as he saw Kenta and MarineAngemon sitting where the organist would be at. 

"I just hope you know what you're doing." 

With a look of confidence in his eyes, Kazu strolled down the aisle and as everyone turned to look at him and Guardromon, he felt the burning anger from Takato's father-or possibly his mother-as well as irritation from Yamaki's presence. A moment later, he approached the microphone and clicked it on. 

"Hello, people! Is this thing on? It is-perfect! Anyway, while Takato's getting ready for things, he sent me out here to keep you entertained, and the best way to do that is by music! But first-who would Gallantmon: Crimson Mode remind you of if he swung from the top of a skyscraper?" 

At that precise second, Kenta started up a beat on the piano that hadn't been heard by the world in years, until now! Kazu cleared his throat and started singing. 

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can! Spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies! Look out, here comes the Spider-Man! 

Is he strong? Listen, bud-he's got radioactive blood! Can he swing from a thread? Take a look overhead! Hey there, there goes the Spider-Man!" 

Kazu didn't get that big an applause for his ingenious plan, and if Rika was there, she probably would have him tossed out of the church by now! Good thing she wasn't there, then. 

"In the chill of night, at the scene of a crime, like a streak of light, he arrives just in time! 

Spider-Man, Spider-Man: friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Welcome friend, he's ignored-action is his reward! Tune in-life is a great big bang-up! Wherever there's a hang-up, you'll find the Spider-Man!" 

Naturally, when he'd finished, Kazu received mixed reviews thanks to his singing-most of them either wanted to toss him out the door, others enjoyed the song he'd chosen. 

"Everybody's a critic."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where is everybody?!" Rika coughed lightly as the fog bank finally started to disperse, revealing Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Leomon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Ai, Mako and Impmon, badly damaged, but otherwise doing okay. 

"Takato? Takato! Where are you? Gogglehead, you'd better answer me!" 

That's when they all heard it-demonic laughter coming from the midst of the fog bank, and as the Ice-Reaper willed the fog to dissipate, they all saw Takato's fate-he and Guilmon were completely trapped inside a block of ice! 

"NO!!!" Worried, and feeling a moment of dread, Rika made her way over to Takato's tomb, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Takato, you promised...!" 

The Ice-Reaper grinned as Lady Sakuyamon appeared behind Rika, waiting for the word. Of course, he wouldn't give it, since that wasn't how it was supposed to play out. 

Saddened, Rika looked up at the Virus Digimon, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes dilated once again and her entire body radiating a dangerous blue color. 

"You just destroyed the one thing in my life that made me happy...Now, you're gonna pay with your own miserable hide!" 

As Rika started breathing in and out furiously, Kyubimon made her way over to her Tamer, then, without warning, changed into Taomon. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rika screamed out her rage and pain as her Digivice glowed and shrieked with power...possibly too much power. 

"Rika, what's going on? What are you doing?" Ryo yelled out, but she didn't hear him. 

"Like we needed this to happen now?! Henry, isn't this known as very, very, very bad timing?" 

"You said it, Terriermon!" 

Unbeknownst to anybody, Susie, Lopmon and Calumon came in, wanting to help in anyway possible. 

"The Ultimate form of Taomon. If I were merely a Champion, you might have at least half a chance, but since I'm not, you won't survive the first attack." The Ice-Reaper waited for the inevitable response, and sure enough, it came. 

"You're wrong...You won't survive this attack! Taomon, walk all over him!" 

Grunting, Taomon instantly activated her shield and it encased her as she prepared to launch an attack. 

"Talisman of Light!!" 

"Shards of Ice!!" 

The two attacks flew toward each other before the icicles shattered the Ultimate Digimon's attack. Angered, Taomon flew forward and rammed into both Lady Sakuyamon and the Ice-Reaper! 

"Do it, Taomon! Take 'em both out! They aren't gonna be missed by anyone!" 

"Rika, don't do this! Would Takato want you to act like this?" Jeri asked worriedly, but as with Ryo, she didn't respond. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Frozen Claw!!" 

WHAM!! The attack struck Taomon's shield and popped it instantly, forcing her to back away. 

"I won't let you lose to two ice sculptures! Taomon...Digivolve to Mega! Become Sakuyamon again!!!!" Rika didn't even Biomerge with her, but just held her Digivice up to the sky, where it fired a beam of blue energy that struck the ice that Takato and Guilmon were in, freeing them, and revealing that they were very much alive! 

"Takato...are you okay?" Jeri, Henry and the others approached the Tamer and his partner with concerned looks. 

"Yeah...I think." 

That's when Takato saw Calumon behind the others and next to Susie and Lopmon, shaking and shivering. 

"This isn't good...I don't wanna feel this way again! Ahhhhhhh!!!!" A second later, the triangle on Calumon's head glowed and hit Taomon, causing the Ultimate Digimon to vanish from view! 

"Huh? What's going on-? Rika!? Rika, please-you have to stop this! This isn't you!" Takato pleaded, but as Terriermon said, "It's like talking to a brick wall-you can't expect an answer from a slab of granite." 

"That's it, Taomon-Digivolve back to Mega!" 

Takato shuddered in fear, remembering what had happened to him-seven years ago, his anger and pain had unleashed the darkness dwelling inside of him, and Megidramon was born. Now, on the day of his wedding, Rika had finally lost the battle and succumbed to darkness once more. The Tamers watched as the smoke that had momentarily appeared vanished and the Digimon who was in place of Taomon...wasn't Sakuyamon! It looked like her, it had her armor and it even had the staff, but it wasn't Sakuyamon...Kuzuhamon had been born! 

"Renamon...what have I done?" 

Rika had snapped out of her trek of darkness, but as with Takato, it came at a price. Then, things were made even worse. 

"Rika...you told me you wouldn't get tainted by evil, and you just did...Why?" 

"T...Takato?" 

Rika quickly turned to see Takato, with tears welling up in his eyes, in shock and in pain at what just occurred. Rika bit her lip in silent pain as her Digivice burst into bits of data and vanished as the Ice-Reaper started laughing manically again. 

Oh, boy! First Megidramon, then ChaosGallantmon-now, Kuzuhamon? Things just aren't going that well for the engaged couple, is it? Can they work together and get Renamon back? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	7. Chapter VI: With You by my Side...

Me: Okay, people-I don't own Digimon, 'cause if I did, Takato and Rika would've gotten together during the D-Reaper saga and would've stayed together, as would've Henry and Jeri, blah, blah, blah...I also don't own "With You," by Linkin Park... 

Takato: Wait a minute! Don't you have some explaining to do right now? 

Me: That's right! To Digikittyo123, I would've planned to bring back OmegaGallantmon in this, but after countless hours of planning on my part, I decided to bring in one final Digimon of my own creation! Don't worry-I'm sure you'll appreciate this new Digimon, since he appears in the final chapters of this story. Also, why did Kazu sing the Spider-Man song? On a personal note, I think he couldn't think of anything else to sing. 

Rika: So, in other words, OmegaGallantmon had his moment of glory back in "Tamers V.S. Dracula." In this one, its whatever Digimon he's got thought up in that insane head of his. And, as for Kazu's singing career, he's just crazy, so whatever song he thinks of will be forgotten by the next story. 

Me, Kazu: Hey! 

Me: To Lan Hikari-who considers herself my biggest fan-thanks for the suggestion, but thanks to you suggesting this in the first place, after countless days of racking my brain until it hurt- 

Terriermon: Which didn't take that long! 

Me: -I finally came up with a level higher than Mega, and it's all thanks to you! Also, for one of the Digimon, I've also come up with a higher mode-and I'm sure I've probably wrecked the rest of the story by telling you this. 

Terriermon: Momentai! They don't know that it's gonna be- 

Henry: (covers Terriermon's mouth) Sometimes, buddy, you talk too much for your own good! 

Me: (sighs) Thank you! To Frozen Phoenix, I hope you don't mind, but for a brief second, I'll be taking a page from your book "Swiftly Burning Ice" in order to describe Kuzuhamon. Also, this is an actual Digimon in the card game, and I plan on using her main attack-Womb Mandala, opposite of Sakuyamon's Amethyst Mandala-in this, too. She's also a Data-type like Sakuyamon is, and I'll be sure to mention that. 

Terriermon: Whew! Are you done telling everybody what you need to tell them? 

Me: No. To Hirokono- 

Rika: Waaaaaaait a second here! (returns to reviews for previous chapter, flips through them and stops at Digikittyo123's) You dared to ask if my Gogglehead would give you a kiss, knowing what I would do to you?! 

Takato: Rika, wait! Since giving a regular kiss would mean my death, how about this kind? (blows a kiss to the screen-and possibly, to Digikittyo123) 

Rika: (grits teeth in anger; blushes slightly) Gogglehead, you have until the count of 3 to run...1... 

Takato: Eep. (runs) 

Rika: ...3! WHERE ARE YOU, TAKATO?!! HOW DARE YOU GIVE THAT GIRL A KISS! I'LL BEAT YOU SO BAD, THE D-REAPER'LL SEEM LIKE A DAY IN THE PARK!! 

Me: (sighs) To Hirokono, the reason I wanted 3 Sakuyamon was this-having in Kuzuhamon created balance between Renamon's normal Digivolution-good-and her sudden corrupted Digivolution-evil. As for Lady Sakuyamon, I thought it would be interesting to see how the previously mentioned Digivolutions-Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon-would fight against her. Now, onward to "With You by my Side...!" (races after Takato and Rika) Hold on a second, you two! You aren't supposed to kill each other! 

Terriermon: Yeah-Momentai, already!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Chapter VI-With You by my Side...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Guilmon, you'll always be my friend..." Takato Matsuki, "Give a Little Bit" 

"She's my friend...I care because Renamon's my friend!" -Rika Nonaka, "The Icemon Cometh"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Rika and Renamon made the choice to stay in the Real World long enough to save some innocent people, Rika was already beating herself up on the inside because of this seemingly bad decision. When Takato and Guilmon finally reached the Ice-Reaper's realm, the entire place had been corrupted by him changing it over the course of 3 years! They tried Biomerging to form Gallantmon, but without that Red card, their first try was a dud. Then, while Taomon ran interference against Lady Sakuyamon, Rika ended up meeting Angela, a girl who wanted to be invited to her wedding ceremony. Rika told her she'd think about it and left her with Susie for the time being. At least she didn't say no! Then, once he got ahold of the Red card, Takato and Guilmon successfully became Gallantmon once more! Finally, when Rika and Renamon made it to the Ice-Reaper's realm, they'd been led into an ambush and, after being hit by one of the Mega Digimon's attacks, found Takato and Guilmon trapped inside a block of ice! That made Rika so furious, she corrupted Renamon's data and Kuzuhamon was born! This cannot be good!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With a sinister look on her face, Kuzuhamon faced the Ice-Reaper and Lady Sakuyamon with her staff held firmly in her hands. 

"Perfect. Her anger was at its exact peak, therefore allowing the darkness to consume her entirely! Now, all that's left is for me to pick up the pieces, and Rika shall be mine!" Turning to his remaining Assassin Digimon, the Ice-Reaper mumbled in Kuzuhamon's direction, "You may do to that one what you wish." 

"Yes, my lord."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That can't be Renamon...I won't believe it...!" 

Takato forlornly looked over at Rika, who continued to stare blankly at Kuzuhamon before turning back to stare at his Digivice, with the golden lightning symbols over it and the golden circle with the strange markings engraved in it. 

"I wouldn't have gotten this Digivice if I hadn't gotten so angry over Leomon's death and when Rika broke up with me! Could this be all my fault?" 

As for the other Tamers and their Digimon, they stood there in shock and amazement at the events that had unfolded. 

"This isn't right. It's still Renamon, but it isn't her." Guilmon noted, his eyes dilated into their viral state. 

"Renamon's supposed to be a Data-type, but it looks like she became a Virus-type!" 

Henry pulled out his Digivice and scanned the latest Mega Digimon. 

"Looks like you're wrong about that, Terriermon! Kuzuhamon, a Mega level Digimon and a Data-type, just like Sakuyamon. Her main attack is Womb Mandala, probably the opposite of what Sakuyamon does." 

"So now what are we gonna do-just leave fox face to beat up on those clowns, or are we gonna help her?" Impmon demanded quickly. 

"I agree. It's time to get back in there and fight!" 

"Cyberdramon, calm down! This isn't helping anybody. Look-I'm gonna go over there and try to talk some sense into Rika. We'll be back as soon as possible. Biomerge, activate!" 

Before anyone could stop him, Ryo Biomerged with Cyberdramon to form Justimon once again, and the Mega Digimon headed in Rika's direction. 

"The only person who could snap Rika out of her depression is Takato, but it looks like he's depressed himself!" Jeri exclaimed. 

"Not to me. It looks like he's just contemplating what's going on." Lopmon explained calmly, which, unfortunately, gave her, Susie and Calumon away. 

"Susie?! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay back in the Real World!" Henry griped in anger, but to Henry's surprise, Jeri stopped him. 

"In case you haven't been around for the past number of years, Susie's a Tamer, and she's growing up. You moving to college is proving that you won't always be around to look out for her. And, with Lopmon by her side, she'll always have someone to protect her-even if that someone isn't her big brother." 

Henry grimaced as he looked at Susie, who had looks of defiance and confidence on her face at the same time. 

"Please, Henry...let me help out Takato-or, isn't he 'the angwy kid?" 

Both Wong siblings smiled slightly, and that smile only grew deeper when a voice responded back in a mocking tone, "I'm not angry!" 

"Hey, Takatomon! Where have ya been-the Twilight Zone?" Terriermon grinned wickedly at the brown-haired Tamer, who stood there nonchalantly with Guilmon next to him. 

"No more staying up late at night alone, Terriermon." 

"Aw, nuts!" 

"Well, I did quite a bit of soul searching over there. I first thought that all this was my fault, but then caught myself. How could actions from the past have caused this to occur? Rika only did this out of anger because she loved me. And, now, I've gotta go and save her from the same fate!" 

"Unless you can beat Ryo to it, 'cause he's practically over there." Terriermon responded. 

"What?!" Takato turned to see Justimon getting over to where Rika was, until he was stopped by a certain Digimon...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hang on, Rika! We're almost there!" Ryo insisted as Justimon dodged frozen rocks, stalactites, and other things to reach Rika's position, and just as he was getting there... 

"Avalanche Claw!!" 

Justimon roared in indignation as he was suddenly rained on by a significant number of icicles! That's when the Ice-Reaper revealed himself, a smirk on his face. 

"You would dare to rescue my Tamer in order to 'one-up' your leader?" 

Justimon growled angrily, "I'm doing this because even though the 3 of us have had our differences in the past, I consider both Takato and Rika my friends, and what you've put them through is nothing short of torture! Voltage Blade!!" 

With a light grunt, the Virus Digimon caught Justimon's arm and kept it at bay, his evil smirk slightly growing broader. 

"So, this is considered an act of friendship, is it? Well, then say goodbye to your friend! Tundra Freeze!!" 

"NO!" Justimon roared as, from the palm of his hand, the Ice-Reaper fired a blast of cold ice, aimed straight for Takato and the others! 

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Impmon transformed into Beelzemon, then into his Blast Mode and rose his gun to the air. "Corona Blaster!!" 

BLAM!! The attack was deflected without hurting anybody. Takato turned around to look up at the Mega Digimon, who grinned slightly and motioned over toward Rika. 

"Get on over there, and go save your girl, would you?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Womb Mandala!!" 

Despite the fact that Kuzuhamon was a worthy opponent, and someone who could dodge her attacks twice as better than Sakuyamon ever could, Lady Sakuyamon was growing bored with this fight. She wanted to take her vengeance out on this Digimon and her Tamer, and she couldn't do it as long as the two weren't merged! 

"Aren't you even going to save your Tamer from the fate I plan to bestow upon her?" Grunting lightly, the Assassin Digimon pushed Kuzuhamon away and prepared to launch her attack. 

"Shards of Ice!!" 

Instantly, a number of icicles rained down towards Rika's direction! Seeing that Kuzuhamon was now distracted, Lady Sakuyamon lashed out at her with her staff and repeatedly started beating on her, brutally! 

"Digimodify! Sword of Courage, activate!" 

Takato flew toward Rika and grabbed her, holding onto the sword and the scabbard in both hands, pulling her to safety at the same time, unaware that Calumon had grabbed ahold of his hood. 

"No one's gonna delete my fiancee today! Not now...not ever!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I woke up in a dream today to the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor 

Forgot all about yesterday-remembering I'm pretending to be what I'm not anymore 

A little taste of hypocrisy, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake-slow to react! 

Even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Rika? Wake up..." 

"Rika? Wakey, wakey..." 

Confused and a little disoriented, Rika opened her eyes and saw what she considered to be the impossible-Takato, looking as normal as he did before he'd been trapped in that block of ice, with Calumon climbing onto his right shoulder. 

"Takato...? No...it can't be you...you died...Does this mean we're finally together...?" 

A hurt expression appeared over Takato's features before he wiped it away. "Rika, I didn't die-we haven't died! I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone, right? Even though Guilmon and I were trapped in that block of ice, I kept my heart beating-albeit slowly-until you freed us." 

Still as stubborn as ever, Rika frantically shook her head, refusing to believe. 

"No...You're some kind of trick that frozen freak conjured up to trap me..." 

"Rika, it's me!" Takato cried sadly, his voice strained and choked up as he tried to keep his tears from falling. It was at that moment that two things happened-One, Guilmon had finally made his way over to Takato; Two, a familiar voice talked to Takato from inside his head, a voice that wasn't Guilmon's, Terriermon's or any of the other Digimon's, not even their Tamers'. 

"Say something that only you and Rika would know about, something neither one of you has told anyone else about..." 

Takato's eyes widened in amazement as he looked over to Lady Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon, the latter beaten until she'd been knocked out; the former getting ready to delete her! 

"Renamon...? NO! I won't let you delete my fiancee's Digimon! YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!!!" 

Takato rose his sword to the sky, and instantly, twin beams of red and blue energy flew out from the blade and struck the Assassin Digimon, sending her freefalling and away from Kuzuhamon, who deDigivolved into Renamon. 

Grunting lightly, Guilmon said, "Takatomon, I'm gonna go save Renamon." 

Nodding, Takato motioned for his partner to save Renamon, then refocused his attention back onto Rika.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's true! 

The way I feel was promised by your face, the sound of your voice painted on my memories 

Even if you're not with me, I'm with you! 

Chorus: You-now I see, keeping everything inside! 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Rika, if I'm not me, then why would I know about the time I proposed to you in front of the other Tamers when our Digimon came back from the Digital World? Why would I know about the time we had to share a bed back in Transylvania for three nights? Although, personally, I didn't mind doing that..." 

A second later, Takato felt a gentle slap on the cheek. Somewhat astonished, he looked down and noticed that Rika was looking up at him, a gentle smile on her pale face. 

"Stupid Gogglehead...You weren't supposed to mention that to anybody!" 

"I didn't!" 

"What about him?" Rika pointed up at Calumon, who was still on Takato's shoulder, with a confused look on his face. 

"He was there with us!" 

A smile appearing on his own face, Takato embraced Rika tightly, refusing to let her go. 

"I'm glad you're back, Rika. I missed you too much." 

"Mm-hmm. I missed you too, Takato." 

It was at that second that a bright light appeared above Takato, Rika and Calumon's heads just as Guilmon and Renamon were making their way over to their Tamers. Amazed, Takato and Rika pulled away just as a transformed Digivice dropped into Rika's outstretched hands. It still had the blue strap, but like Takato's, it had lightning bolts on the sides of it-these were silver instead of gold-and the circle surrounding the screen was silver with those same markings that were on Takato's Digivice engraved in it as well. 

"Now we truly are connected." Takato admitted, the smile still on his face. 

Blushing as well as smiling, Rika closed her eyes and leaned forward, her lips getting closer to Takato's with each passing second... 

"Tundra Freeze!!" 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Takato screamed in pain as the Sword of Courage was suddenly frozen, along with his hand! Immediately, his scabbard changed back into his Digivice. Rika reluctantly pulled away and turned to face the Ice-Reaper, who had beaten Justimon and had forced him to deDigivolve back into Ryo and Cyberdramon, then he'd beaten Beelzemon and forced him to deDigivolve back into Impmon! 

"Digimodify!" Rika yelled while pulling out a card and swiping it through her new Digivice. "Daggers of Love, activate!" 

"Tundra Freeze!!" Just as her Modify card changed into a Dagger, it was instantly frozen to her hand! Rika cried out as she used her frozen weapon to free Takato's right hand and separate it from his own frozen weapon. Then, the two Tamers sadly dropped their frozen weapons and allowed them to float endlessly in the sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I hit you, and you hit me back 

We fall to the floor-the rest of the day stands still 

Fine line between this and that 

When things go wrong, I pretend that the past isn't real 

Now I'm trapped in this memory and I'm left in the wake of the mistake-slow to react! 

Even though you're close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato and Rika grimaced in irritation and both turned to their Digimon. Noticing that Renamon was back to her old self, Rika hugged her as tight as Takato had hugged her earlier. 

"I'm sorry, Renamon. I should've guessed that my actions and anger would affect you, too." 

"We're partners, Rika. Your pain is my pain, your anger is my anger. There isn't anything for you to feel sorry about." 

"Look who's decided to side with the good guys again!" Terriermon cheered from where he, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Susie, Ai, Mako and their Digimon were at. 

"You're gonna pay for that!" Rika snapped heatedly. 

"Momentai! I was actually serious for once." 

Takato and Rika rolled their eyes and turned around to see only Lady Sakuyamon! The Ice-Reaper had vanished! 

"Well, at least we'll get an appetizer before the main course." Rika joked as she and Takato held up their Digivices. 

"Probably, or, we just might get to tackle the main course afterward." Takato added calmly. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato and Rika chorused as they both transformed into data and merged with Guilmon and Renamon. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

At that second, Gallantmon willed his lance to change into his right hand, and once again, that silver ring appeared on his ring finger. Instantly, without using the ring's abilities, the Mega Digimon glowed a bright crimson color. 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!!" 

The two Mega Digimon appeared in the sky, their combined powers melting the frozen stalactites inside the Ice-Reaper's realm. 

"Are you ready for this?" Gallantmon asked calmly. It wasn't an actual question, but it felt necessary. 

"I was born ready." Sakuyamon responded. That wasn't an actual answer, but, again, it felt necessary. 

"Are you two gonna fight today, or is the world gonna be destroyed before you get a move-on?" 

"Terriermon!" 

Takato and Rika chuckled lightly inside their spheres before Gallantmon and Sakuyamon flew forward, to face the final Assassin Digimon one last time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's true! 

The way I feel was promised by your face, the sound of your voice painted on my memories 

Even if you're not with me, I'm with you! 

Chorus: You-now I see, keeping everything inside! 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes... 

With you! 

You-now I see, keeping everything inside! 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Amethyst Mandala!!" 

"Final Justice!!" 

WHAM!! The two attacks combined struck Lady Sakuyamon and she screamed in agony as the two Digimon flew right by her and abruptly vanished. 

"Hey, Henry-Sakuyamon fights more noble than Kuzuhamon did." Terriermon noted as Calumon entered in on him and the other Tamers. Jeri agreed with that assessment. 

"It's like two pieces of the pie, Terriermon." Leomon took time out to explain the reason. "While Sakuyamon has always been a Digimon of truth and justice, Kuzuhamon is known as a Digimon of vengeance and destruction." 

"Ooh-who knew Rika had a darker side? Betcha Takato will like that Rika a lot more better when they get married-" 

"Terriermon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As for Lady Sakuyamon, her body was smoldering, and she was furious. How could two Biomerged humans and their Digimon pets be so strong, and do this much damage to her, then just vanish into thin air? 

"Where are you? Come out and face me, or your friends will pay the price!" 

The skies flashed a dangerous crimson color as both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon soared through the air, spinning around and combining energies. 

"DUPLICITY BLAST!!!" Almost immediately, the two Mega Digimon combined weapons-Gallantmon, his double-bladed lance; Sakuyamon, her staff-and they fired a beam of red and blue heat! 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Takato and Rika screamed inside their spheres as they sent their own energy inside their own Digimon. 

"You two don't scare me! Shards of Ice!!" Grunting loudly, Lady Sakuyamon fired a quick number of icicles, all of which Gallantmon and Sakuyamon dodged. 

"We should!" A second later, the attack hit its target, and a gigantic explosion resounded as Lady Sakuyamon screamed and was turned into bits of data, data which Sakuyamon absorbed. 

Sakuyamon grinned at a confused Gallantmon and replied in Rika's voice, "What? It's like you and Jeri said-they don't deserve to be reborn, if Digimon do get reborn here at all."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


NO! 

No matter how far we've come, I can't wait to see tomorrow... 

No matter how far we've come, I, I can't wait to see tomorrow... 

Chorus: With you! 

You-now I see, keeping everything inside! 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes... 

With you! 

You-now I see, keeping everything inside! 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes...(final acoustics; song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gallantmon and Sakuyamon touched ground near the other Tamers and their Digimon. 

"Hey, Takato-where'd you get that ring from?" Henry finally found time to ask that question. "It looks familiar." 

Inside his sphere, Takato grimaced. If he told the truth, his friend might get angry, and he didn't want that, so he told a half-truth. 

"From someone who worked at Hypnos." 

It was at that moment that everybody heard the Ice-Reaper's manical laughter. 

"I knew he wouldn't just chicken out!" Sakuyamon instantly turned around, wielding her staff in the air and waiting with impatience written over her face. 

"You fools! Did you seriously think I would come back just to claim my Tamer? No, not just that. Oh, I do plan on having Rika as my Tamer, but I also plan to dominate your world-both the Real World and the Digital World! How, you ask? Like this-I'm going to turn your sun into a ball of ice, which, in turn, will not only freeze your world up, but also the Digital World! And, with this ring, I can do just that!" 

"Not while we're still breathing!" Gallantmon roared while flying up to where the Ice-Reaper materialized and holding out his double-bladed lance. "FINAL JUSTICE!!!" 

Holding out the golden ring, the Ice-Reaper absorbed the attack entirely, to the shock of the other Tamers! 

"Well, so long, kiddies. Rika, after I've taken over your world, I'll be back to get you..." 

"STOP!!" Gallantmon demanded angrily while flying in after the Ice-Reaper through the portal! 

Sakuyamon grunted with irritation while flying in after the two Virus Digimon. "I didn't come all this way just to lose Takato and my home at the same time!" Rika yelled inside her sphere. 

"Well? You ready, Terriermon?" 

The Rookie Digimon gave Henry a knowing look, one that clearly stated he was willing to go all the way. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Henry, Jeri and Ryo chorused as the three of them transformed into data and merged once again with Terriermon, Leomon and Cyberdramon. 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!!!" 

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!!!" 

Roaring loudly, Impmon transformed back into Beelzemon, then into his Blast Mode, flying instantly through the portal, making sure that Ai and Mako were holding onto his shoulders. 

"You ready, Susie?" MegaGargomon asked as Susie made sure both Lopmon and Calumon were safe before hanging onto the Mega Digimon's broad shoulder. 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Then let's go save our world!" Justimon advised as the three Mega Digimon soared in after the others. 

Okay! It looks like things could be winding up earlier than expected. Let's hope the Tamers can pull together and stop the Ice-Reaper from carrying out his plan! Find out what develops next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	8. Chapter VII: Welcome Home

Me: Okay, people-here we are! I don't own Digimon in any way, shape or form. 

Rika: We already knew that! Just get on with the story already! 

Me: I would, but I've got to answer some questions once more. 

Rika: (grits teeth in irritation) Again?! How many people would want to talk to you? 

Me: (irritated) Hey! The same question could be asked about you, couldn't it? 

Takato: Okay, guys-ix-nay on the ighting-fay, huh? 

Me: (sighs) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, to Adam-who, if I'm remembering this right is one of my anonymous reviewers-Final Justice is Gallantmon's main attack when he's in his Crimson Mode. It's roughly translated from "Quo Vadis." Also, since I've watched practically every single episode of Tamers from beginning to end, I'm 100% positive that PyroSphere is Guilmon's main attack and that PyroBlaster is Growlmon's. 

Rika: (rolls eyes) Anything else anyone needs to know so we can finish this story up? 

Me: Two more things-(laughs) I just had to say it! Anyway, I've changed the summary of this so it would fit with what the Tamers have to face. Mainly, they've got to stop the Ice-Reaper from carrying out his plan. Finally, I would like to introduce my Digimon partner, BlackTerriermon! 

(BlackTerriermon enters in, eating a rather big sandwich) 

Takato: (yanks out Digivice; scans BT) Whoa! BlackTerriermon: A Data-type Digimon. Interesting. His Dark Tornado and Crimson Blast attacks are just as deadly as if Terriermon himself had fired them! 

Rika: (screams) Another lop-eared rabbit to eventually pummel into dirt?! Why me? 

BlackTerriermon: (mouth filled with food) Momentai! 

Me: Hey-what did I say about talking with your mouth full?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Chapter VII-Welcome Home   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"She will be the best-just like me!" -Rika Nonaka, To Fight, or not to Fight 

"We can't just leave them behind!" -Takato Matsuki, Janyu's Ark   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Takato and Guilmon were trapped inside a block of ice, Rika got so furious, she ordered Taomon to Digivolve to Sakuyamon-without even Biomerging! Her data was corrupted thanks to Rika's anger and she Digivolved to Kuzuhamon, Sakuyamon's darker half! When she realized what she'd done, only moments after Takato and Guilmon were freed, Rika went into a monotonous state, and Takato did some quick soul searching. While those two were trying to find themselves, the Ice-Reaper and Lady Sakuyamon started hammering away at the other Tamers, and Kuzuhamon was beaten in battle by the Assassin Digimon! Eventually, Takato realized that Rika had only done what she did because she loved him enough to venture into darkness. And Rika realized that rash decision-making normally led to catastrophe. So, together, the Tamers Biomerged with their partners and destroyed Lady Sakuyamon. But, now, the team's got an even bigger problem to solve-how are they gonna stop the Ice-Reaper from carrying out his plan to freeze the sun? And are Takato and Rika ever gonna get married?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Narrowing his eyes until they were slits, Takato stared out through Gallantmon's eyes at the rapidly disappearing figure of the Ice-Reaper. There was no way he was ever going to let this monstrosity loose in Shinjuku again! 

"Takato-look!" Confused, Takato turned his attention away from the Ice-Reaper and saw the entire structure of the Digital World! 

"Huh? But, Guilmon-we're inside a portal! How can we be passing through the Digital World when we're not even in the Digital World?!" 

"I don't know, but this can't be a good thing." 

Grunting lightly, Takato refocused his attention back to what was in front of him, and to his surprise, he didn't see anything-not even the Ice-Reaper's wings! 

"Aw, nuts! Where'd he go?" 

"Hey, Gogglehead!" 

Smirking inside his sphere, Takato took notice that Sakuyamon had finally managed to catch up with him, a cynical look on the Mega Digimon's face. 

"You weren't planning on deleting him by yourself, were you?" 

"Who-me? No, no-of course not!" Takato laughed weakly while, inside her own sphere, Rika rolled her eyes at her fiancee's futile attempt to cover up the truth. "I was just, uh-waiting for you! Yeah, that's it." 

"Right." 

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet-wait for us!" Terriermon yelled out as, within seconds, MegaGargomon, SaberLeomon, Justimon, Beelzemon and the other Tamers-which would include Susie, Ai and Mako-appeared around or above Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, abruptly ending all conversation. 

"Hey! How are you gonna compare us to those two?! They ended up dead!" Rika spat out impatiently while struggling with the urge to strangle the Rabbit Digimon, Mega mode or not! 

"That's just what might happen one day if you two don't settle down and get hitched. Hint-hint." 

Henry chuckled lightly inside his sphere and advised, "Ignore him. He still wants to be the Ring Mon." 

"Well, if the world is destroyed by the Ice-Reaper, there won't be a wedding, 'cause we'll all probably be dead-except for Rika." 

Irritated, Sakuyamon glared at Justimon while growling in Rika's voice, "Who asked for your opinion in this matter?! I know Takato didn't ask you, and I wouldn't ask if you were dying of thirst!" 

"Glad to see monotony hasn't changed you, Rika." 

"For those of you just joining us..." 

"Terriermon!" 

"Enough chatter!" Gallantmon demanded heatedly as a bright light suddenly appeared in view and steadily got bigger. Within seconds, they vanished, and reappeared in...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, everyone-do exactly what I do! You put your right hand in; you put your right hand out-you put your right hand in, and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around! That's what it's all about!" 

Kenta groaned while various people started booing Kazu for his latest attempt at keeping the guests from leaving-dancing to the "hokey-pokey." 

"I warned Kazu that doing this would only lead to trouble, but he just didn't listen." Guardromon sighed while attempting to exit stage right. 

"Your friend's crazy." MarineAngemon giggled lightly inside Kenta's pocket while his Tamer nodded in agreement. 

"More like insane, but you got it right in one, buddy." 

"Come on, everybody-its what Takato would want! You put your left hand in; you put your left hand out-you put your left hand in, and you shake it all about-" 

"Everybody-stop the music!" 

Kazu groaned sadly while everyone else sighed in relief at no longer having to listen to the two Tamers on stage. Eventually, everybody's attention was focused on Takato, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta's former teacher, Ms. Asagi, who had on her worried face. That meant only one thing. 

"We've got problems! The Digimon are back, and so is some...thing else!" 

"Just great. Once again, Chumly and the others are always hogging the spotlight." Kazu muttered. 

"Let's find them!" 

Confused, Kazu turned to MarineAngemon-who'd popped out of Kenta's pocket-and asked with a perplexed look on his face, "Come again?" 

"He's saying that we leave the crowd to themselves for now and go help out our friends." Kenta translated. 

Laughing, Kazu said, "Then what are we standing around here for? Hang on, guys-we're coming to the rescue!" 

"Onward to victory!" Guardromon spoke out. Amazed, Kazu and Kenta turned to face the Champion Digimon, who stood there impassively. 

"You said for me to come up with my own lines, and I did!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Politely, Takato's parents, Rika's mother, grandmother and Henry's parents excused themselves from the crowd of mulling people and gathered where Yamaki, Riley, Shibumi and Dolphin-the only Monster Makers who could actually attend the wedding ceremony-were waiting. 

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it looks like it has. The Tamers weren't able to defeat this entity in his own world, so he has brought them home so they can witness the destruction of not only our world, but the Digital World as well." Yamaki had been blunt, but he had been straightforward as well. 

"What about the ring? Has it been...?" 

With a tiny smile, Shibumi turned to Janyu with a sympathetic look on his face. "No, it hasn't. But that won't mean it won't be. And when it does, all we can do is pray." 

"About what? What's going on here?" Janyu grimaced as he found himself being stared at by Takato's father, who had a demanding tone in his voice. As for Takato's mother, she not only had a worried look plastered onto her face, but also an angry one. 

"And where is Takato? Why hasn't he shown up yet?" 

"Or Rika? This money may be going down the drain, but I want my daughter safe in my arms so I can yell at her face-to-face!" 

Sighing, Janyu took notice that Yamaki was now staring at a laptop, an intense gaze in his eyes that would be hard to break, but if he was right, he would have to. Calmly walking over to the former Hypnos worker, he took one glance at the screen and nodded once. Then, he quickly turned the laptop around so that the screen was now seen by the other anxious parents. His gaze wavered for only a moment, but Yamaki eyed Janyu and said, "I was observing that for evidence." 

"They need answers, Yamaki. Only a visual aid can help them out." Clearing his throat, Janyu looked up at his wife and at the other parents before explaining. "It all started back when we, the Monster Makers, had been banned from the Digimon project..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So...where is he?" The group of Mega Digimon found themselves gazing at a perfectly normal sky, while Susie, Lopmon, Calumon, Ai and Mako gently landed safely on the ground. 

"It's like he vanished into thin air!" Justimon noted. 

"No kidding!" MegaGargomon retorted. 

"If we all just stay calm and think this through..." SaberLeomon began, but never got to finish as, suddenly, the team of Mega Digimon groaned in pain and silent agony as their bodies started glowing brightly! 

"Guilmon, what's going on?" Takato cried worriedly as, once again, everything around him turned black, but this time, his sphere disappeared entirely! 

"I don't know, Takato...I feel strange..." 

"Renamon, what's happening?" Rika asked as the same thing that was happening to Takato was also happening to her! 

"I'm getting weaker, Rika...I can't hold this form!" 

"Terriermon, are you okay?" Henry yelled frantically as everything started going dark. 

"This isn't supposed to be happening to us, Henry, and yet, it is!" 

"Cyberdramon, what's wrong?!" 

"I don't know..." 

"Leomon, what is it?" Jeri worriedly looked around as everything went dark like it had with the other Tamers! 

"Hang on, Jeri...I may not be able to hold this form, but I won't let you down!" 

"Impmon, what's wrong with you?" Ai and Mako cried up to Beelzemon, who was moaning and clutching his sides in torment. 

"I don't know, guys...Make a landing pad or something, 'cause I think we're all gonna need it!" 

"This isn't good...not good at all!" Calumon admitted as, seconds later, the Mega Digimon all separated from their Tamers-with the exception of Beelzemon-and deDigivolved back into their Rookie forms, Leomon and Cyberdramon excluded! 

"What gives?!" Terriermon exclaimed irately as he hopped up onto Henry's shoulder. "One minute, we're all pumped up and ready to beat that Ice-Reaper guy into oblivion, then shoop! we're back to square one all over again." 

Slightly confused, Takato noticed that in his back pocket, he still had the Red card Beelzemon had tossed to him earlier. 

"You think it might have something to do with this?" 

"Probably." Henry agreed while thinking it over. "That card was designed to help us-eventually-fight in other realms, right? So, I figure, now that we're back in our own world, we don't need the energy from the Red card anymore." 

"Hold onto it for a while." Rika advised to her fiance, putting the Red card back into his back pocket. "You've kept it in safe keeping before, haven't you?" 

Blushing heavily, Takato stammered, "Well, now that you mention it, Rika, I...well, uh..." 

"Can't wait until the honeymoon, can't you, Rika?" Terriermon had a devilish smile on his face. 

Rika's cheeks flared a bright color of pink before she started forward, her hands held out in a murderous nature, until Takato held her back! 

"Rika, wait! He was only kidding! You don't have to kill him!" 

"He's laughing, Takato! I don't think that rabbit is 'only kidding!'"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Ice-Reaper watched this scene from directly above the Tamers' heads, completely invisible to the naked eye. Once he'd entered into the Tamers' world, he instantly shimmered out of view so, once the Tamers returned, as he knew they would, he would be able to hear their plans. So far, he hadn't heard anything interesting. The Mega Digimon decided to spice things up. To do that, he started laughing rather loudly so his laughter would carry. When it did, the Tamers immediately looked around, serious looks appearing on their faces! 

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Rika demanded furiously, feeling Takato's hand clasp her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Oh, I do plan on carrying out my motive concerning the sun, but I want to do it at a place all of you find so close, so binding and filled with memories...Until then..." 

Takato gritted his teeth when it clicked. "The park! He's gonna go to the park and freeze the sun from there!" 

"But that park is big and huge!" Terriermon protested. 

"We would cover more ground if we split up." Renamon suggested. 

"Split us into teams, Takato." Guilmon said bravely. Takato sweatdropped-and gulped-when he saw that everyone was looking at him. 

"Okay...(thanks, Guilmon!)...uh, here goes! Henry, Jeri-you two, Terriermon and Leomon can go down the east end of the park and start there. Uh...Ryo! You, Cyberdramon, Ai, Mako and Impmon can go down north end of the park. Susie, you and Lopmon will have to travel down the south end of the park alone, but-" 

"Hold on a minute, Chumly! Don't leave us out of this, like your girl left us out of the other battle!" Kazu yelled out as he, Kenta, MarineAngemon and Guardromon flew in. 

"What are you two doing here?! What about the guests?" Rika ranted impatiently, but Kazu waved her off. 

"Relax, Queenie. Your guests are busy watching that Ice-Reaper's minions attack you and our 'Holy Knight' for the umpteenth time." 

Rika once again started forward an angry scowl on her face, but Takato and Renamon had to stop her. 

"Thanks for keeping the guests occupied, guys! Now, go with Susie and Lopmon and hunt down the south end of the park for the Ice-Reaper. That leaves me, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon and-" 

"Me!" Calumon interrupted as he hopped into Rika's arms; the latter sighed in defeat while holding a hand to her forehead and muttering, "Why me?" 

"-and Calumon to look over the west end of the park. We'll all recovene back at where Guilmon used to live at..." Takato quickly checked his watch-it was now 10:30 A.M. "...at 11:05. See you then!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Ice-Reaper grinned as he started forward. He'd gotten enough information now to know precisely where to go in order to carry out his plan. All he had to do was to go to the west end of Shinjuku Park and wait for Rika there. Of course, he wouldn't just invite Rika in for the fun and leave her friends feeling left out. With the Spiritual Ring on hand, he could also call up evil Digimon to keep them occupied long enough for them to watch their precious sun turn into a gigantic ball of ice. 

"It feels soooooooo good to be bad..." 

I'd say the Tamers have their hands full with treacherous ice! Can they really stop the Ice-Reaper? We'll find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	9. Chapter XIII: The Hunt for the Ice-Reape...

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "One Last Breath" by Creed. And, yes, I plan on using one other song of theirs that wouldn't be recognizable unless you had the "Scream 3" soundtrack- 

Rika: Whatever! Just get on with the story so I can find out what devious thing you have cooked up for Takato so I can kill you. 

BlackTerriermon: Hey! (jumps in-between Rika and me) The only one who's gonna get a whooping is you if you don't step back! 

Me: (smiles foolishly) That's the one main advantage of having a Digimon partner for yourself-he can be your own personal bodyguard! Now, to answer some questions that were directed solely at me- 

Rika/BlackTerriermon: Aw, nuts! 

Me: (raises eyebrow) Cute. Now, As to the question of how I got my ambitious partner in the first place, its simple, yet confusing-I was typing a story up a week or so ago while staring at the cards of BlackGargomon, BlackRapidmon and BlackMegaGargomon and wondered if there was ever going to be a BlackTerriermon card to complete this particular set. (smile grows broader) To my surprise, he pops out of my computer and says the first thing that came to mind- 

BlackTerriermon: Momentai! And, what would "ambitious" mean, anyway? 

Me: ...Yeah, that's exactly what he said. As for "ambitious," that simply means that you show ambition whenever you're around other people. 

BlackTerriermon: Wow. "Ambitious?" So, that's what I do, huh? 

Me: Yeah. Now, since I haven't checked every single one of my reviews, I may not get all of the questions answered today. What's next? (flips through reviews) Ah-ha! The questions asked by Digikittyo123. The reason why Takato had the ring on-as Gallantmon, then as Gallantmon: Crimson Mode-and wasn't destroyed is something I'll have explained in this chapter. Also, the Ice-Reaper's minions will show up in this chapter. There are gonna be two Digimon who show up-one will be a Mega-from the card game, and he'll be in this chapter. The other one-who will be beyond Mega-will be in the next one. As for Henry-he didn't want to risk Jeri's wrath, but he'll be here for the next chapter. Now-onward to the next installment of "A Rukato Wedding!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Chapter XIII-The Hunt for the Ice-Reaper   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Time to fight!" -IceDevimon, The Icemon Cometh 

"Now...I don't know if I want to fight at all, seeing all the pain it's caused..." -Rika Nonaka, The D-Reaper's Disguise   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers were flying through the portal as fast as they could in order to catch up with the Ice-Reaper, when he suddenly vanished into thin air! When they finally did break through and reenter into the Real World, the Digimon couldn't hold their Mega forms since they weren't in the Ice-Reaper's realm anymore and they simply deDigivolved. As for Kazu, his singing career was cut to a halt when people started panicking about the return of evil Digimon, so he, Kenta and their partners left the guests to their own devices and went to help out the others. Now, the team has been split up into four different groups in order to find the Ice-Reaper, but he not only knows where they're all going, he plans to ambush them all at once! Talk about extremely bad timing!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It feels soooooooo good to be bad..." 

The Ice-Reaper grinned maniacally to himself as he envisioned the destruction of the Real World as well as the Digital World. And through it all, he saw himself standing by Rika's side, her newest Digivice transformed into a cold device of power, power she would now use to control him. True, some of the humans would die from the extreme cold, but those who didn't were the ones he would eventually face and kill. But first things first-to carry out his ingenious plan. Raising his Spiritual Ring to the sky, it instantly glowed a dangerous golden color as he pointed it to the ground and this time, instead of envisioning his personal future, he envisioned Digimon of glorious power and within seconds, four of them appeared. They looked like Champions, but since they had all been created with the power of the ring, their normal attacks would feel like Mega Digimon's attacks! 

"Go and destroy the Tamers and their partners, but leave the redhead and her goggle-wearing friend alive! One is meant to have one final confrontation with me, whereas the other...is to be my new Tamer, at last..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Henry, can't we slow down for at least a minute? It's getting late, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of that frozen eggplant!" Terriermon gasped as he rode on top of his Tamer's shoulder. 

Rolling his eyes, Henry responded cynically, "Terriermon, it's only 10:55, and that isn't considered late at all." 

"It is if you've had to spend over half the day beating up ice sculptures of your friends'!" 

"Wait a minute!" Jeri pulled her boyfriend to a stop, a concerned look on her face. "Isn't this around the time when Takato and Rika are supposed to be...?" 

Henry gulped as it suddenly came to him. "Oh, no! You're right! We've spent so much time on trying to find Takato and getting him back here that we completely lost track of time!" 

"Gee, how could things possibly get any worse?" Terriermon quipped sarcastically. 

"Slamming Attack!!" 

"Look out!" Leomon warned as he grabbed Henry and Jeri-which included Terriermon-and leaped into the air, barely dodging the Digimon's unexpected attack! 

"Boarmon: A Champion level Digimon! His Nose Blaster and Slamming Attacks are considered to be lethal weapons!" 

"'Nose Blaster?'" Terriermon couldn't help but laugh as Jeri lowered her Digivice a second later. "What's he gonna do-hit us with his snot?" 

Narrowing his eyes, the Digimon rose his snout to the air and actually launched his attack! "Nose Blaster!!" 

Terriermon and Leomon cried out as they were both blasted to the ground by a beam of pure light! 

"That's pretty effective, for some snot." Terriermon groaned as Henry ran over to pick him up, a worried look on the Tamer's face. 

"Now do you see how dangerous it is to mouth off to someone bigger than you?" 

"That felt like a Mega Digimon's attack, but the Digivice clearly states him to be a Champion!" Leomon growled while getting back up to his feet. 

"This might be one of the Ice-Reaper's creations. We have to stop him, but how? If we Biomerged now, we might not have enough energy to try again later." Henry warned. 

"Leomon and I will handle this!" Jeri advised while holding up her Digivice again. "Unlike the rest of you, SaberLeomon can't fly, so I wouldn't be able to help you out later on." 

Henry smiled gently while reaching over to Jeri and kissing her with pent-up passion before pulling away. 

"Are you sure about this? You do have a knack for helping out at the last second." 

"Mm-hmm." 

Henry's smile grew as he noticed the tinge of pink that had appeared on Jeri's cheeks. "Then get in there and teach him a lesson!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Jeri yelled out as she transformed into data and merged with Leomon. 

"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!!!" 

Growling lightly, the Ancient Animal Digimon stepped forward, sizing up the prey before attacking it. 

"I'll give you one chance to surrender. After that, I'll have no choice but to destroy you!" 

In response, Boarmon rose his snout back up in the air and screamed, "Nose Blaster!!" 

Dodging the attack, SaberLeomon responded, "So be it! Raaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" 

Terriermon grinned wickedly as SaberLeomon and Boarmon collided against each other and grappled for control. "Wow! Who knew Jeri had it in her to be brave and take chances like this?" 

"Probably because she has Leomon for a partner, or..." 

"Or, it's because she's been with you for the past decade or so, that she's picked up your courageous attributes!" 

"Something like that." 

Finally gaining the upper hand, SaberLeomon roared, "Howling Crusher!!" and used full power to eliminate the threat. The Digimon may have had the power of a Mega, but he was still a Champion through and through. Instantly, he burst into data, but this time, it wasn't absorbed. 

"Way to go, guys! You sent that porker to Hog heaven, just like we did against Vikaralamon!" 

Henry couldn't help but laugh at Terriermon's statement as SaberLeomon deDigivolved into Jeri and Leomon. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again-you are incorrigible!" 

"That's me-the Rookie Digimon who doesn't know how to, and just won't shut up!" Terriermon laughed calmly. 

"I wouldn't want you any other way, pal." 

"Henry! Is-is that what I think it is?" 

"Huh?" Amazed, Henry and Terriermon turned to see a beam of air-but from their point of view, it could be ice-shoot into the air and aim directly for the sun! 

"That's coming from...the west end of the park! Come on-Takato and Rika might need our help!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Personally, this is taking us way too long to find some frozen freak who wants revenge on redhead for something done how many years ago?" 

"A little over seven years ago, if what Henry told me was right." Ryo responded grimly as Cyberdramon grumbled under his breath, eager to get into or start another fight. The Ultimate Digimon had seen firsthand how powerful Impmon could be in his Mega form, and a big part of him was wondering how would he and Ryo, Biomerged as Justimon, fare in a battle against Beelzemon, or against Beelzemon in his Blast Mode. 

Ryo would've told Impmon how things had gone and ended in the first place, but he'd just happened to glance at his watch and smirked slightly. 

"It's almost 11:00. Technically, Takato and Rika are supposed to be getting married at this very minute, and as of now, they aren't. Guess that's the price you pay for having to save the world, isn't it?" Ryo pointedly asked Ai and Mako that question, but since neither one of them had actually listened to him, they didn't know how to respond back. 

A second later, Cyberdramon growled loudly, and crouched down low, his senses heightened as he hissed, "Ryo, something's coming our way, and it's powerful!" 

"Where is it, Cyberdramon? And how close is it-?" 

"Power Slapping!!" 

Growling even louder than before, Cyberdramon took to the sky and grabbed Ryo, Ai and Mako, sending the three of them to the ground, and saving them from the Digimon's attack! Instantly, the Legendary Tamer whipped out his Digivice and scanned the intruder. 

"Talk about a major bug problem! Kongoumon is an Insectoid Digimon at the Champion level. His Multiple Arm Bombs and Power Slapping attacks are what really get people going buggy!" 

Grinning, Cyberdramon flexed his muscles before stepping forward. "This shouldn't take me too long, Ryo. I'll have finished him before they have time to cut the cake." 

"Whadda ya mean, 'me?' I'm in this, too, and you have a lot more to lose than I do!" Impmon retorted irritably as he changed into Beelzemon and pulled out his guns. "Except for Ai, Mako and everyone else, I wouldn't be missed, so get on over to where that freak is messing with the sun and stop him already!" 

"What about you?" Ryo asked in amazement as Cyberdramon reluctantly stepped back. 

"You'll thank me later, after you've helped Pineapple head stop that frozen popsicle from freezing the sun. Now, get outta here! Ai, Mako, go with 'em!" 

"We're staying!" Mako insisted as he and Ai ran up to their partner, who gawked at them in shock. 

"If you're gonna stay and fight, then we're gonna help you out!" Ai added. 

Beelzemon smiled lightly and fought back the wave of tears threatening to flow down his cheeks. Nodding, the Mega Digimon cocked his guns and motioned for his Tamers to cover their ears. 

"You heard 'em. Now get going!" 

"Ryo, look!" 

"Huh-?" In amazement, Ryo looked up to where Cyberdramon was pointing at, just in time to see a beam of light-or what Cyberdramon considered a beam of ice-shooting directly up toward the sun! 

"Okay, but if you don't come back, that'll just give Rika another reason to hate me!" 

"Trust me, kid-I'll come back. Okay, you cockroach-time to taste cold steel! DOUBLE IMPACT!!!" 

Beelzemon roared loudly as Ryo held out his Digivice and prepared to merge with his partner one last time. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Ryo screamed as he transformed into data and merged with Cyberdramon. 

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!!!" 

"Hang on, Rika...I'm coming!" Ryo grunted lightly inside his sphere as Justimon flew up into the air, hoping that leaving Beelzemon and his Tamers behind was the right thing to do.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kazu, how much longer do we have to walk? My joints are almost rusted!" Guardromon groaned as, on the south end of the Shinjuku Park, Kazu, Kenta, Susie and their partners had searched high and low for the Ice-Reaper, but hadn't found him at all. 

"Until around 11. Then, we can start heading for Guilmon's old home and after that, Chumly and his Queenie can get married and leave me alone to hunt down any girl I would want!" 

"Speaking of 11, isn't it almost that time of day, Kazu?" Kenta piped up. 

"Last time I checked, it was 10:50." Susie responded. 

"Well, let's see-AHHHHHHHHHH!!! It's 10:55! Rika's supposed to be walking down the aisle now!" Kazu shrieked worriedly. 

"Does that mean there's no wedding?" MarineAngemon asked calmly. 

"Unless Takato and Rika both use Speed cards to get themselves to the church and get changed, I don't think so." Kenta muttered. 

"What else could go wrong today?" Kazu whined sadly. In all honesty, he shouldn't have said that. 

"Matador Dash!!" 

"Kazu, watch out!" Guardromon warned as he used his jet packs and pushed his Tamer out of harm's way! In amazement and shock, Kazu pulled away from his partner and yanked out his Digivice. 

"Hey, Kenta-look at this! It's Bullmon, a Mammal Digimon, Champion level! His Matador Dash and Tail Whipping attacks are considered a 'dangerous commodity' in the Digital World!" 

"Uh, Kazu, there's probably a reason why that saying was in the D-Power-" 

Kenta's saying was interrupted as Bullmon started forward at Susie and Lopmon! 

"Hey-leave her alone! It's us you want!" Kazu cried out. 

"Don't you dare try to hurt Susie!" Lopmon demanded angrily as, not only did she start glowing, but so did Susie's Digivice! 

Digivolution! 

"Lopmon Digivolve to...TURUIEMON!!!" 

"Lopmon...is that your Champion form?" Susie was astounded. Ever since receiving Lopmon as her partner, Susie had only seen her in her Ultimate form. The Champion Digimon nodded, prepared for action. 

"Kazu, this is amazing! That's Turuiemon, Lopmon's Champion form. And they said Endigomon was Lopmon's real Champion level in the movie. Ha! Her Lightning Kung-Fu and Gauntlet Claw attacks really leave her enemies grasping the point!" 

"Matador Dash!!" 

Smirking, Turuiemon leaped over Bullmon before preparing herself to fight. "You gotta be a little quicker than that to stop me, buddy! Gauntlet Claw!!" 

Bullmon roared angrily as he was stabbed, but wasn't deleted! Guardromon rose his arms up and prepared to help. 

"I'll help out, too! Guardian Barrage!!" 

"Kahuna Waves!!" 

The two attacks caused some damage, but it wasn't enough. When Bullmon focused his attention on the other Digimon, he noticed that only Guardromon was close enough, so he launched his own attack at him! 

"MATADOR DASH!!!" 

"Oh, no! Guardromon-look out!" Kazu pleaded, but his warning came too late! Guardromon cried out as he wasn't only hit, but was sent flying to the ground and forced to deDigivolve to his Rookie level! 

"That would be Kokuwamon, Guardromon's Rookie level. His Mini-Scissor Claws and Mini-Electro Shocker get the point across, but not in this case." 

"Are you okay, buddy? You're not broken again, right?" This time, Kazu couldn't control his emotions and allowed his tears to fall down his face and splash onto Kokuwamon's body. 

"His power level was like a Mega Digimon, but Kazu...I can still fight, if you're willing to do two things for me-" 

"What are they, buddy?" 

"I need you to fight with me! Together, no adversary in the world would stop us!" Kokuwamon rose his metallic arm up, and Kazu responded with grabbing it tightly and holding onto it. 

"And the second thing?" 

"Could you please stop crying on me? You'll make me rust!" 

"Deal, pal! Let's show this guy what we can do!" Kazu pulled out his Digivice and held it up to the sky, Susie, Turuiemon, Kenta and MarineAngemon watching in awe. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Kazu yelled excitedly as, for the first time ever, he transformed into data and merged with his partner. 

"Kokuwamon Biomerge to...HIANDROMON!!!" 

"Wow!" 

"Isn't that amazing, Turuiemon?" 

"Very." 

The four of them-five, if you added Bullmon-looked up at the latest Mega Digimon, who seemed to be just as tall as Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Justimon. Kenta was barely able to pull out his Digivice once more and scan him. 

"HiAndromon, a Vaccine-type Digimon! Mega level, obviously. His Pasting Copy and Atomic Ray attacks, like I said before, will really get the point across!" 

Inside his sphere, which had a brownish like background, Kazu looked down at himself and had to laugh. "I don't believe it! Guardromon, we merged! Is this what Takato, Ryo and, heck, even Rika felt like when they first Biomerged?!" 

"Probably. Are you ready, Kazu?" 

"You bet, buddy! Okay, you reject from the running bull races-prepare to face my wrath!" 

Grunting in surprise, Bullmon raced forward, hoping to catch the newest arrival by surprise. 

"Matador Dash!!" 

"I don't think so! Pasting Copy!!" Instantly, about two or three extra HiAndromon appeared beside the original. That brought Bullmon to a screeching halt. 

"Now let me see-could I be the real one? Or could it be this one? You tell me!" 

In utter shock, Bullmon couldn't figure out which one was the real one-until it was too late. 

"Go for it, Kazu! Take him down like yesterday's roasted liver at the short-lived bachelor party!" Kenta yelled bravely. Nodding, HiAndromon prepared to launch his most powerful attack. 

"You got it, Chumly! ATOMIC RAY!!!" 

Bullmon roared as he was hit full force by the beam and turned into data. HiAndromon would've deDigivolved back into Kazu and Guardromon, since Biomerging had healed the Champion Digimon's wounds, but a beam of ice was suddenly fired up in the air and headed toward the sun! 

"Guys, we have trouble with a capital 'T!' Climb on!" Kazu demanded inside his sphere. 

"Can you really carry us like this, Kazu?" Kenta asked doubtfully as he picked up MarineAngemon, then waited for Susie and Lopmon-who'd deDigivolved from Turuiemon-to get onboard. 

"Of course, unless you want to watch the end of the world from here. Now, come on-less lip, more zip!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon hadn't fared any better than the rest of them-mainly because the Ice-Reaper had remained invisible ever since he'd summoned his minions. So far, only two of them had been defeated. One of them was still giving a Digimon some trouble, but eventually, that one would be defeated as well. What was surprising was the fact that while he was invisible, he was directly above Takato and his group the entire time! 

"This is getting us nowhere! We should take a quick break and then just continue on." Rika grumbled irately, dropping down to her knees, apparently tired. Takato sighed lightly while sitting down next to his fiancee in the grass. Calumon, however, had other plans. 

"I'm not tired, guys! I'll keep looking for you!" At that statement, the In-Training Digimon took off. Guilmon moaned sadly as he got back up and ran after him. 

"Calumon, wait! It's not safe for you to be out there alone!" 

Irritated already because of the day's events, Renamon closed her eyes briefly before running after the two of them. 

"Technically, it isn't safe for either one of you to be out here alone!" 

Takato and Rika grinned lightly while finding time to relax. As if on instinct, Rika reached inside her pocket and pulled out her tape player and collapsable headphones. 

"Whoa! You had that on you the entire time and never even told me?" 

"I forgot it was in there!" 

Takato accepted Rika's answer, not wanting to start an argument with her on this special day. He reached over to turn on the tape player, but Rika, one step ahead of him, had already turned it on, turned the volume up very high, plugged her headphones up and pulled herself-and Takato-back up to their feet. 

"Uh, Rika? What are you doing?" 

"Do me a favor, and don't ruin the moment for me-got it, Gogglehead?" 

Takato nodded in agreement, blushing and cautiously placing his arms around her waist. "Got it, Rika!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Please come down...I think I'm falling, holding onto what I think is safe... 

"It seems I've found the road to nowhere, and I'm trying to escape... 

"I am back when I heard thunder...(thunder...) but I'm down to one last breath... 

"And with it, let me say...let me say..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato felt Rika tense up against his chest, obviously concerned about the upcoming battle. When he asked what was troubling her, he found out he couldn't have been more wrong in his entire life! 

"It's past 11:00, Takato...we were supposed to be married right now...!" 

Immediately, Takato felt his heart clench up. The biggest day of their lives, ruined because they had to save the world from complete destruction. 

"Rika...I'm so..." 

"Just hold me..." It was obvious to Takato that Rika didn't want to talk, so he grew silent and just held her close, stroking her hair and tempted to pull out her ponytail, but decided against it. In this case, chivalry would be the better way to go.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: "Hold me now...I'm six feet from the edge, and I'm thinking... 

"Maybe six feet ain't so far down..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It hadn't taken Guilmon that long to find Calumon-he'd come to a full stop after running for at least three minutes, even less for Renamon to find the both of them. Eventually, the three Digimon found themselves looking at a Champion Digimon, who, unbeknownst to them, had the powers of a Mega. 

"What kind of Digimon is this, Renamon?" 

Eyeing Guilmon with a cautious tone in her voice, Renamon responded, "That would be Rhinomon, a Champion Digimon who is said to have died out quite a while back. His Atomic Burst attack is said to have taken down even Ultimate Digimon. Against a Mega Digimon, I have no clue on if he can successfully defeat that high a level." 

"Come on, you crazy rhino! Just try and beat us! We can take him, right, guys?" Calumon asked while balling up his paws and throwing fake punches in the air. In response, Rhinomon opened up his mouth and fired a beam of light from it! 

"Atomic Burst!!" 

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Calumon cried out as the ground in front of him was hit, sending him in the air and onto Guilmon's back! 

"Maybe we should handle this, Renamon." Guilmon advised grimly. Narrowing her eyes, Renamon had to agree. 

"There is something you can do for us, Calumon. Then, you can go find Rika and Takato and get them over here." 

"Really, Renamon? Goody, goody! What can I do?" 

"You can help us to Digivolve to at least the Champion level." 

Calumon smiled broadly as he tapped into his hidden power before the triangle glowed brightly and fired a beam of light into the air. "I can do better than that...! I think." 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Guilmon Digivolve to...GROWLMON!!! Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to...WARGROWLMON!!!" 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!! Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

Within seconds, Rhinomon found himself staring up at two Ultimate Digimon, while Calumon was running off as fast as possible. 

"Time for us to do a little rhino hunting." 

"Mm-hmm. Atomic Blaster!!" 

"Talisman of Light!!" 

"Atomic Burst!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm looking down...now that it's over, I'm reflecting over all of my mistakes... 

"I thought I found the road to somewhere...somewhere in history... 

"I cried out, 'heaven, save me...!' (save me...!) but, I'm down to one last breath... 

"And with it, let me say...let me say..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a few minutes of hearing Rika's steady breathing, Takato wondered if she'd fallen asleep against his chest. It wasn't something he would mind, but it would make for a difficult thing to explain to the others, if they'd decided to look for them. That's when, as usual, Rika proved him wrong. 

"Takato...I saw that ring appear on your finger, so why didn't you leave me...?" 

"Huh?" Takato's eyes widened in amazement. That hadn't been a question he would expect Rika to ask! 

"It's not that I want you to leave me. It's just that Renamon told me that if a Mega Digimon put on a ring like that one, or like the one that frozen Ice-Reaper has on, they would be destroyed...So, why weren't you and Guilmon destroyed?" 

For a while, Takato stood there in silence, hearing the music blare out of Rika's headphones as well as Rika's steady breathing. It comforted him, for some reason he knew why not. Eventually, he came up with a satisfactory answer. 

"The only thing I can tell you, Rika, is that its probably because I didn't actually activate the ring's power. I may have had it appear on my hand when I was Gallantmon, but I never used its powers, only my own, as well as Guilmon's." 

Smiling, and blushing, under Takato's gaze of contentment, Rika had to look away. Confused, Takato leaned down in order to kiss her, but recieved a finger holding his lips away from their intended target. 

"To get this, you have to keep your promise and come back to me when this is all over." 

"I will, Rika..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: "Hold me now...I'm six feet from the edge, and I'm thinking... 

"Maybe six feet ain't so far down... 

"Hold me now...I'm six feet from the edge, and I'm thinking... 

"Maybe six feet ain't so far down...I'm so far down..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato broke his gaze from Rika, with a forlorn look plastered on his face. Rika took notice of this, however and eyed him with a calculating look. 

"Gogglehead, you're planning something. What is it?" 

"I'm not planning anything! Why would I be planning something?" 

"Trust me-I know you better than you know yourself, and if you weren't planning anything, you would be aiming to snatch a kiss from me right now!" 

Takato winced. Rika did know him that well! But, how to cover up the truth...? 

"I was wondering how the others were doing on their search, that's all." 

Knowing that this wasn't the truth, Rika decided that, for now, she'd give him the benefit of the doubt. 

"Fine. But later on, I do expect to hear the entire truth from your lips, Takato!" 

Takato absentmindedly nodded, trying to pull Rika closer to him, but grimaced in pain as she pulled away, showing him the hurt and silent torment in her violet eyes before pulling him back into a much needed embrace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bridge: "Sad eyes follow me...But, I still believe there's something left for me... 

"So, please God-stay with me...! 

'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me...for you and me...for you and me..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did I do something wrong, Rika? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do whatever it is I did-" 

Rika put her hand up to Takato's mouth, effectively shutting him up. Because of what Takato had just done, she couldn't even listen to his voice. All she wanted to do was to know that he would always be there for her. 

"Just hold me..." 

Takato felt Rika's pain for the simple reason that it was his own pain. He'd hurt her by not telling her the truth, but he couldn't! If he did, she would just try to stop him from doing what he had to do. The only other problem was this-how was he going to do what he had to do?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: "Hold me now...I'm six feet from the edge, and I'm thinking... 

"Hold me now...I'm six feet from the edge, and I'm thinking... 

"Maybe six feet ain't so far down... 

"Hold me now...I'm six feet from the edge, and I'm thinking... 

"Maybe six feet ain't so far down... 

"Please come down...I think I'm falling, holding onto what I think is safe..." (song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The second the song ended, Takato pulled away from Rika, stifling a cry of despair. Confused, Rika watched her fiance curl up into a ball on the grassy ground, seeing tears roll down his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, Rika...! I know you're hurting, 'cause I'm hurting, too! But, if I told you what I was going to do, you would try to stop me, and I can't let you do that. I don't even know how I'm gonna pull this off in the first place! I just...I just want you to forgive me, Rika...!" 

Rika felt her heart go out to the Tamer who had become a young man in such a short amount of time, but who still had the capability to make her heart skip a beat by occasionally acting like that same boy she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. She smiled lightly as she walked over to Takato's fetal position and hugged him gently. 

"Takato, I forgive you. No matter what foolish act you try to pull when we do face that creep, I'll forgive you. Okay? Now, come on-let's go find Renamon and Dinoboy and get out of here." 

Sniffling, Takato wiped his tears away and nodded while getting back up. It was at this moment that Calumon had finally found the two of them after losing his way more than once! 

"Come on, guys-Guilmon and Renamon need you! They're fighting some kind of rhino Digimon, and they need your help!" 

"A what?!" Takato gaped in shock, his mouth hanging open. Rika rolled her eyes while pushing Takato's chin back up to its correct spot. 

"We can grill him for info later." 

"Right! Now it's onward to stop-what?!" 

Takato stopped speaking and just looked up at what he considered to be the impossible-a beam of ice, not that far from their position, fired up into the air and aiming for the sun! Seconds later, Guilmon and Renamon reappeared, still in their Ultimate forms and hardly scratched. 

"What happened?" Rika asked in astonishment. "How'd you two-?" 

"We'll ask 'em later, Rika! We have to go now!" Takato pulled Rika toward that beam of ice, with a frantic look in his eyes. 

"Takato, what are you talking about-?!" 

A second later, Takato pointed straight up, and Calumon, Rika, Taomon and WarGrowlmon looked to where Takato was pointing. The beam of ice had finally struck the sun, and the entire team of Tamers saw it. 

"We're too late..." Calumon whimpered sadly, his ears drooping in defeat. Turning to eye each other briefly, Takato and Rika shook their heads. 

"Not yet, we aren't!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato and Rika chorused as they transformed into data and merged with Guilmon and Renamon, who'd deDigivolved from their Ultimate forms. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

"Yay! Now we have a chance to win!" Calumon cheered as he rode on top of Gallantmon's back as the two Mega Digimon flew straight to the source of the beam of ice. 

"Guilmon, did you and Renamon actually beat a rhino-like Digimon?" 

"Almost, but the Ice-Reaper came in and deleted him just as our attacks collided. He let us go so we could find you guys, but I don't know what for." 

"Undoubtedly, it was so we wouldn't distract him from this plan of his. And we fell for it, hook, line and sinker!" 

"Don't worry, Renamon-we've got at least one more chance to stop this guy-once and for all!" 

I hope Rika is as true to her word as her fiance is! But, what could Takato mean by him doing what needs to be done? We'll all find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	10. Chapter IX: Gallantmon's Last Stand

Me: This is it, ladies and gentlemen-the end of an era. Well, not really an era, 'cause I don't think my stories would be considered historic by National Geographic. Anyway, this is what I decided when I posted up the previous chapter. 

Rika: What? We're gonna beat that frozen popsicle in one shot so Takato and I can get married? 

Me: (laughs) Having to wear an apron and a hairnet really did make you go loopy, didn't it? No, that wasn't what I decided! Originally, I was going to have this combined chapter split into two chapters, and this chapter would've been called "Vengeance Demon!" But, after watching the Season Finale on tape-I recorded it on the 8th of June, mind you-I told myself that I would combine these two chapters into one big powered up chapter filled with action, adventure, drama, romance-well, I'm not sure if I can fit romance in this particular chapter, but what I do know is this-I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Hero" from the "Spider-Man" soundtrack or "Is This The End?" from the "Scream 3" soundtrack. 

Rika: (scoffs) Does anyone even listen to that song? I don't think anyone even knows a single lyric from that song! 

Me: I'm sure someone else-other than myself-has heard this song! 

BlackTerriermon: Yeah! So get away from my Tamer before I have to pound you into paste. 

Rika: (raises an eyebrow) Right. 

Me: (sighs) Okay-must calm down, and the only effective way to do that is to answer some questions. Let's see-to Anthony. The reason why I wanted Kazu to Biomerge to form HiAndromon is simple-I haven't seen that many stories where secondary characters get to help out in the end. And, yes-I know that the Digimon I used were Armor types. Why else would I use them? 

Henry: Understandable, and eventful. Any other questions before we go to face our destiny? 

Me: Yeah-from Digikittyo123. She wanted to know if Turuiemon and HiAndromon were actual Digimon. So, it is with great honor that I can honestly say that they are actual Digimon, created for the card game! And, she also wanted to know if you would give her a kiss. 

Henry: (jaw drops) What?!! Jeri would kill me! 

Takato: Not like Rika tried to do to me! Well...then, again... 

Me: Come on, people-time's a'wasting! To Adam, Final Justice is Crimson Mode's main attack. 

Henry: Great-I'm gonna be court marshaled for this. (covers eyes; blows Digikittyo123 a quick kiss) 

Terriermon: There! Quick and easy, like a band-aid. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it, Henry? 

Me: You can't get court marshaled for blowing someone a kiss. 

Rika: (hangs up cell phone, where she has obviously called someone) No, but he can get murdered by his own girlfriend if a certain "anonymous" caller sent her a hot tip about today's events. 

BlackTerriermon: That was harsh, wasn't it, DC? 

Me: For once, I agree with you. Henry, go hide somewhere. Thanks to Aerisakura and Smashfriends for being my 100th reviewer! 

Takato: And as for the rest of us? 

Me: You can help me prepare for this gigantic chapter! Also, this is the chapter in which we are finally introduced to the Digimon who will be Digivolving beyond Mega! You guys probably already know who it is, don't you? If not, I'm sure the title of the chapter will give you some more hints. And, I'm not planning on ending these adventures anytime soon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Chapter IX-Gallantmon's Last Stand   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You think you know what's to come...what you are...You haven't even begun..." -Tara, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" 

"You can trap me in your darkness, your sorrow and pain...But from the frozen ice and glass, the Phoenix shall rise again..." -Frozen Phoenix   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the Tamers separated to try and find the Ice-Reaper, they had no clue he was closer than any of them imagined! The icy villain created evil Champion Digimon who had the power of Mega Digimon and ordered them to destroy the team, save for Takato, Rika and their Digimon. Henry and his group had no luck finding the Ice-Reaper, but they did find Boarmon and a beam of ice that was aiming for the sun! After Jeri and Leomon Biomerged to beat back the Pig Digimon, they headed off to find their enemy. As for Ryo and his group, they were ambushed by Kougoumon, but after changing to Beelzemon, the Mega Digimon ordered Ryo and Cyberdramon to go! Kazu had the same chance of finding the Ice-Reaper as the others-nada! But, when they were caught off guard by Bullmon, Lopmon Digivolved into Turuiemon and it seemed to work for a while. Then, Kazu and Guardromon Biomerged to form HiAndromon! While separated from their Tamers, Guilmon and Renamon found Rhinomon, a dangerous Digimon who died out a long time ago! Calumon ran off to warn Takato and Rika, but there turned out to be no need. And now, the team have to reunite to stop the Ice-Reaper from carrying out his plan of freezing the sun, once and for all!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato, Rika, WarGrowlmon, Taomon-who ended up deDigivolving into Guilmon and Renamon-and Calumon all watched in shock as a beam of ice, not far from their position, struck the sun with pinpoint accuracy! 

"We're too late..." Calumon moaned sadly, his ears drooping in defeat. Takato and Rika shook their heads while pulling out their Digivices. 

"Not yet, we aren't!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato and Rika chorused as they both transformed into data and merged with Guilmon and Renamon once again. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

"Yay! Now we have a chance to win!" Calumon cheered as he rode on top of Gallantmon's back as the two Mega Digimon flew steadily onward to where the beam of ice was at.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You mean to tell me you gave my son a ring that could grant him and Guilmon too much power that could ultimately destroy them?!" 

"I insisted that he use it only if there wasn't any other choice! So far, they've managed to pull the fat out of the fire more than once, without using the ring's powers." 

Janyu wished he could convince himself of this as well as he did with Takato's parents. For the past half-hour, he'd explained to the other parents-including his wife-how the silver ring came into existence. During that time, the news had given them live coverage of a beam of ice that was originating from the Shinjuku park and was on a path heading for the sun! 

"This just in: two recognizable Digimon are flying toward the blade of ice!" 

"What?! Janyu, turn up the volume!" Yamaki ordered, finally able to grasp onto a glimmer of hope. Within seconds, everyone could hear it. 

"Just seconds after that beam of ice connected with its target, two familiar Digimon known to the public as Gallantmon and Sakuyamon are on a path headed toward the beam of ice, obviously attending to stop whatever is causing it to appear! The question is, can our allies from another world grant us one last miracle, or has the Earth seen it's last sunrise?" 

Almost as if he could see the camera aimed at his face, Gallantmon turned his posture toward the screen, yelling out, "Don't worry..." 

"That's my boy..." Both of Takato's parents had never felt more prouder to have him for their son than they did at that time. 

"...We'll watch out for each other, and we'll be back in time to cut the cake!" Sakuyamon finished, as if she knew what was going to be said. 

"Good luck, Rika." Rika's mother held her own mother close, pleased to see that Rika was okay, but was worried that she wouldn't come back alive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"YES!! The plan is working perfectly. By now, those other Tamers have beaten my Digimon, but no matter-whatever they're planning is all for naught! All I need to do now is to wait for the ice to settle and to spread over the sun, causing it to change into a chunk of ice. Heartless! Lifeless! Devoid of life! Rika, wait until you see your new home..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Calumon-who'd chosen to hide from the cameras as they'd passed by-had finally reached where the beam of ice originated from-inside a spherical ball of ice! 

"Okay, guys-here's the plan, so pay attention!" Takato demanded from inside his sphere. "First, we'll stop the Ice-Reaper from freezing the sun anymore than he already has; then we'll destroy him for good!" 

"That sounds like a good plan, Takato!" Guilmon agreed. 

"Yeah-he won't expect a three-Digimon army." Calumon added happily. 

"Hold on a minute!" Rika rose an eyebrow up, a suspicious nature in her tone of voice. "Far be it from me to disagree with my fiance, but how are we gonna pull this off? Every time we attack, he uses that stupid ring of his and either blocks it, sends it over to hit something else, or he absorbs the energy needed to attack!" 

"Well, uh..." Takato felt his cheeks turn hot and he knew he was blushing. "I'm still working on that part. Hey, wait a second! I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" 

Gulping lightly, Rika felt her cheeks burn up, and knew if she and Renamon weren't Biomerged, her cheeks would be a fiery shade of pink. "Well, actually, um..." 

"Hey, look who it is! It's the couple from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream!'" 

"Terriermon! What did I tell you-no more references to Shakespeare." 

"Aw, nuts!" 

As one, both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon turned around at that precise second. 

"MegaGargomon! Are we glad to see you." 

"Naturally. Without the bunny, the team wouldn't be complete." 

"Terriermon..." 

A second after the three original team members reunited, Justimon flew in. 

"You guys weren't planning on fighting this guy without us...Were you?" 

Rika mockingly snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Darn! We were hoping we would've beaten this frozen celery stick before you got here." 

"Really? And, without me around to bail you out, could you three have even gotten close enough to him to pull it off?" 

Before Takato would've intervened, a familiar voice yelled up to him. 

"Hey, Chumly-guess who it is?" 

Takato's eyes widened in shock as he, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon turned to see HiAndromon, carefully putting Kenta, MarineAngemon, Susie and Lopmon down where Jeri and Leomon were at before he flew up to where they were at. 

"Kazu?! Is-is that you?" 

"In the flesh, buddy! Or, should I say, 'motor skills?'" 

"Different look, same old brain." Sakuyamon joked cynically. 

"Hey!" 

"Okay, guys. Let's get to work before we end up living in the time of the dinosaurs!" Gallantmon demanded as he charged up his lance before firing it. "Lightning Joust!!" 

WHAM!! The powerful attack hit the ball of ice, but nothing happened to it! 

"Let's see if he enjoys this! Mega Barrage!!" 

Multiple rounds of ammunition was fired at the ball of ice, but when the smoke cleared, it still hadn't cracked! 

"Okay, guys! Time for us to get tough! Thunder Clap!!" 

WHAM!! The attack collided with the ball of ice, and it started shaking a bit, then a little more, and a little more...then it stopped, still not cracked! 

"Obviously, even the Digimon King can't break a simple ball of ice." Rika cracked from inside her sphere, giggling lightly after she'd made the statement. 

"Come on, you guys-this thing can't be that hard to crack!" 

"Beelzemon?!" Justimon was equally amazed as he and the others turned to see the Virus Digimon, in his Blast Mode, in the air with his gun aimed directly for the ball of ice, Ai and Mako safe and sound with Jeri and the others. 

"That's me! I told you I wouldn't lose to a big, disgusting bug. Now, let's see..." After a second or so, Beelzemon drew a pentagram with his gun and fired his main attack through it. 

"CORONA DESTROYER!!!" 

BLAM!!! This attack proved true, and it hit its mark, cracking the ball of ice and allowing the Tamers to go through. 

"You can do it, Henry!" Susie cried out, making sure Lopmon was next to her and watching as MegaGargomon followed Gallantmon and Sakuyamon inside, but waiting until Calumon joined the rest of them. 

"Momentai, you guys!" Lopmon added. 

"Hey! That's my line!" Terriermon's voice rang out as the Mega Digimon entered inside, followed by Justimon, HiAndromon and Beelzemon. 

"The world's counting on all of you to succeed." Leomon's gruff voice rumbled a second later as the ball of ice started recombining until it was whole again!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's confirmed: six Digimon have entered inside the sphere of ice." Shibumi announced as he looked up from Janyu's laptop a second later, then turned to eye Dolphin with a grin on his face. "And you said the homing device planted inside the ring wouldn't work!" 

"Hey-we were young! What else can I tell you?" 

"They may have grown up, but they're still just children! Can they really defeat this menace?" 

Riley eyed Takato's mother with a sympathetic look. "They have to, and not just for us. For their own future, as well..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There's nothing here!" The team of Mega Digimon found themselves staring at nothing but ice that surrounded the entire place, practically like when the original Tamers faced IceDevimon. 

"He's here. He's just gone invisible, to scare us off." Sakuyamon hissed as, within seconds, she shimmered and vanished from view. 

"This shouldn't take us too long, then." Takato reasoned calmly. "Sakuyamon will just turn him into a water puddle before-" 

"Avalanche Claw!!" 

The Digimon turned in shock to see Sakuyamon shimmer back into view, but only to avoid the hail of icicles that were shot at her direction! 

"Leave her alone! LIGHTNING JOUST!!!" Gallantmon charged up his attack again before firing it and actually striking the intended target. 

"Impressive. You've tapped into the power of your ring without even realizing it. The question is, can you handle the power?" 

Takato gulped as he willed the lance to change into his right arm. When his hand appeared, he saw a silver ring adorning his ring finger! 

"But...but, how? I pulled that ring off! Didn't I?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I am so high, I can hear heaven 

I am so high, I can hear heaven 

Oh, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Ice-Reaper grinned sadistically as he finally revealed himself, encased in a sphere of his own, his right hand clenched into a fist that was firing a blast of ice from the golden ring he wore into the air that was effectively hitting the sun! 

"There's no possible way that dinky ring can actually freeze the sun!" Kazu sputtered in amazement. 

"Oh, but there is a way, and you, my young associates, have seen it firsthand! I would dispose of you now, but it would be much more easier to have you watch your sun change into a ball of ice!" 

Within seconds, the spherical ball of ice that kept the Tamers separated from the outside world was completely disintegrated by a single thought from the Ice-Reaper! 

"And now, my future Tamer, watch as I destroy your friends with just one single blow! TUNDRA BLAST!!!" 

"I don't think so! SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

Gallantmon roared as he rose his shield to the air and waited until the triangles all glowed before firing a blast of red energy directly toward the Ice-Reaper's sheet of ice! The two beams collided, both struggling for power. At that second, the silver ring around Gallantmon's ring finger glowed and absorbed the Ice-Reaper's attack directly into his lance. Takato grinned inside his sphere, until the Ice-Reaper did the exact same thing with his own attack! 

"Aw, nuts!" 

"How can things get any worse than they are now?!" Terriermon griped heatedly. 

"Like this!" Momentarily halting his plan, the Ice-Reaper used the ring's power to strike MegaGargomon, HiAndromon and Beelzemon at proper points on their bodies, causing them extreme amounts of pain and forcing them to deDigivolve! 

"NO!!!" Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Justimon watched in shock as their friends limply dropped to the ground before MarineAngemon used an attack that caused heart-shaped bubbles to appear and save them from disaster. 

"That's it! You want to see my full power unleashed? You asked for it, Ice-Reaper!!" Gallantmon screamed as he glowed a dangerous crimson color at that second, causing the entire sky to turn crimson as well! 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: And they say that a hero can save us-I'm not gonna stand here and wait! 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as we all fly away...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon-who was able to steady himself, barely in time-and Impmon safely landed onto the ground next to the others. Jeri ran over to Henry and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! You got it, buster?" 

Henry nodded weakly, a concerned look crossing over his face. 

"What happened to Takato, Rika and the others?" 

"They're still up there!" Kenta warned, pointing up at the crimson sky above them. 

Amazed, the remaining members of the Tamers looked up to see Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Justimon attempt to battle the Ice-Reaper alone!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Someone told me love would all save us 

But how can that be? Look what love gave us-a world full of killing and blood spilling; that world never came...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That's it! I've just about had enough of you, Ice-Reaper! MOLTEN BLADE!!!" 

Justimon roared as he charged his blade up to the max before using its full power on the Ice-Reaper. To his shock, nothing happened! 

"I knew there was at least one attack I forgot to mention to you! I have the ability to clone myself. You could face two-or twenty-or fifty versions of me at once!" 

Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Justimon soon found themselves surrounded by at least fifty clones! 

"Forget about these clones! Let's destroy them with one quick blast!" Gallantmon instantly rose his double-bladed lance to the air, but Sakuyamon stopped him before he could charge it up. 

"Takato, are you crazy?! Look at what you almost hit!" Rika yelled out while pointing in the distance. Confused, Gallantmon turned to see a blimp-an advertising blimp, heading near their direction! 

Takato gritted his teeth before turning back to face Rika. 

"Since Guilmon and I have wings, we'll go over there and tell them to turn the blimp around. Can I trust you and Justimon to defeat these clones?" 

Rika was, for the first time, astonished that Takato was exhibiting a fine amount of courage for this one incident! He was actually trusting Ryo to be around her? 

"Yeah, you can. Just don't forget your promise." 

"I won't." Holding onto his weapons tightly, Gallantmon flew as fast as he could toward the blimp. 

"And now, there were two..." 

"Shove it! AMETHYST MANDALA!!!" Narrowing her eyes in pure anger, Rika unleashed her full power on over 1/2 of the Ice-Reaper's cloned army! 

"Exquisite. The determined Knight leaves his Queen alone with the King so they alone can stop the evil villain from carrying out his demented plan. But, guess what? I may need her for a Tamer, but I don't need her partner!" 

Laughing evilly, the Ice-Reaper used his ring again and made the remaining clones vanish as he then used the ring again and focused on the weak points on Justimon and Sakuyamon's bodies before firing a concentrated beam of ice! Both Mega Digimon cried out before they deDigivolved and hurtled to the ground! 

"Rika-hold on!" Renamon warned as her Tamer grabbed ahold of her wrist before she turned her fall into a leap, making sure they landed onto a tree that was near the other Tamers. Cyberdramon grabbed Ryo and the two of them floated down gently. 

"The fate of the world rests solely on Takato's shoulders? We're doomed." 

"Terriermon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: And they say that a hero can save us-I'm not gonna stand here and wait! 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as we all fly away...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You have to listen to me! You're in extreme danger! You have to turn around right now!" Gallantmon warned as he found himself being stared by the people who were driving the blimp. 

"We understand your concern-sirs, is it? But, really-" 

"Tundra Freeze!!" 

Gallantmon could only gape in shock as the entire blimp was frozen from head to toe before it hurtled downward to the ground! The Ice-Reaper reappeared at that instant, clearly enjoying himself. 

"The dedicated hero, willing to sacrifice all that is necessary to save his world. What do you say to my counteroffer of, whatever it is you were going to offer me?" 

Takato's sphere had, like Rika's, changed into a red fireball of flame, the Tamer in question already glowing a dangerous color of red! 

"This! This is for those people you just killed! FINAL JUSTICE!!!" 

The Ice-Reaper roared in indignation as the attack actually hit him, but it also caused him some damage! In amazement, the Virus Digimon saw tiny bits of data on his body streaming away. 

"You want to see how a Digimon can truly power up? Like THIS!!" Holding up the ring to the sun, the Ice-Reaper breathed in some air, then fired it as a powerful blast of ice! Gallantmon cried out as he was caught unaware, his wings turning into ice! 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gallantmon continued to scream as he hurtled helplessly to the ground, Rika and the other Tamers watching this event with horrified looks on their faces! 

"This can't be happening! GUILMON!!!" Takato wailed sadly as he tried to fight the cold, but it wasn't just that, not at all. 

"I'm sorry, Takato..." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Takato's screams carried over to where Rika was at, her body already feeling the temperature growing colder thanks to the Ice-Reaper's attack. 

"Takato...You'd better not leave me!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you... 

It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


WHAM!!! The Tamers winced in pain as they all felt Gallantmon's heartwrenching crash upon the concrete floor. 

"Takato...EVERYBODY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rika demanded angrily, pushing aside other people who had to choose now at this time of day to move! 

"You're not going without us!" Henry added as he, Jeri, Terriermon, Leomon and the others were keeping up with Rika and Renamon. 

"...Fine. But, you'd better not get in my way, okay?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's so cold..." 

Takato shivered from the extreme cold that was rapidly spreading around his body! He didn't know how much time they had left, and he didn't know if Rika was trying to find him! 

"Hey...Are you okay?" 

Weakened almost to the point of deletion, Gallantmon opened his eyes to see...not Rika. The girl he was looking at had dark blond hair, some hazel eyes and a pair of glasses to fit. 

"You're not Rika...What do you want?" 

"Just one thing-I need you to get back onto the battle field and use your full power if you need to!" 

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Takato asked calmly, trapped inside his crimson sphere. 

"Well...I asked your fiancee if she had any open spots for one of her bridesmaids, and she said she'd get back to me." 

Feeling his wings freeze up, Takato heard Guilmon's worried voice speak up. 

"Takato, what other choice do we have?" 

At that second, Takato nodded in agreement before turning back to the girl. "You can be one of her bridesmaids. Guilmon-let's go!" 

Roaring, Gallantmon used the power of the ring and he was granted flight! Within seconds, his brittle wings allowed him to glide in the air. 

"Okay, you silver ring. If you have any kind of special powers, I have to use them!!" Takato pleaded as, around Gallantmon's finger, the silver ring glowed brightly and shot a beam of concentrated light at the sun! Instantly, it halted-and melted-all the ice the Ice-Reaper had used against the sun. Seconds later, a fireball came shooting out of the sun and came soaring in a lock-and-load run toward Gallantmon! 

"TAKATO!!!" 

Gallantmon still held the ring up in the sky, glowing a dangerous color of gray as the fireball still came their way. He'd heard Rika's warning, but if he was to save the world, he would have to do it alone. 

"I'm sorry, Rika. I'll always love you..." 

BLAM!!! The fireball struck Gallantmon, instantly changing the color of the sky from crimson to a golden blaze. The other Tamers were now awestruck at what was now happening to their friends! 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...MAGNA MODE!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: And they say that a hero can save us-I'm not gonna stand here and wait! 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles-watch as we all fly away... 

And they're watching us...(watching...) 

They're watching us...(watching...) as we all fly away 

And they're watching us...(watching...) 

They're watching us...(watching...) as we all fly away, yeah...! 

And they're watching us...(watching...) 

They're watching us...(watching...) as we all fly away, yeah, yeah! 

Whoa...! (song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The fireball that covered up Gallantmon exploded as the Digimon revealed himself, his entire body armor changed from a dazzling crimson color to an even more radiant golden color, his double-bladed lance that exact same color, and in place of the sword was the shield Gallantmon carried in his previous form. The hazard symbol was now on either side of his shoulder blades. Naturally, he still had the wings adorning his back. 

"Gallantmon: Magna Mode! He's a Fusion level Digimon, a level higher than Mega. His Judgment Blade and Crimson Eclipse attacks are truly unmatched!" 

Henry was like the others-astounded-as they all gazed at Gallantmon's latest form. 

"And I thought Takato couldn't get any cooler than his Crimson level!" Kazu mumbled. 

"That's my Gogglehead!" Rika grinned wickedly, knowing that this would be the day of the Ice-Reaper's downfall. Despite all of this, no one had noticed the silver ring on Gallantmon's finger in the first place. 

The Ice-Reaper looked perturbed, but that soon passed as he looked at his own ring. 

"You may have gone up to a higher level, but that won't grant you the power needed to defeat me!" 

Inside his now golden sphere, a crimson background behind him, Takato felt rage burning in his brown eyes. 

"Trust me-we'll have that power before long!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Creed's song "Is This The End?" starts for 34 seconds) 

The rage in my eyes could have compared to the eye of a sun 

Then rain took its course through the hands of the Son 

Repent for all time... 

The world is at war leaving all hope behind...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You will regret the day you ever met me those seven years ago! FROZEN CLAW!!!" 

"Funny-I was just gonna say the exact same thing about you! JUDGMENT BLADE!!!" 

The two attacks collided in the air, causing miniature tremors in the ground and not leaving this place wouldn't be smart, but it seemed like Takato could handle himself. 

Laughing evilly, the Ice-Reaper launched his arm out and aimed it toward Gallantmon, but the Fusion-level Digimon dodged it and held out his double-bladed lance, using his Judgment Blade attack once more. Instantly, it fired two beams of light from either side, and both struck their target, who grunted angrily. 

"He's strong...maybe too strong for me! No-if I think that, it's true! All heroes have a weakness, and he's shown his to me ever since that day long ago..." The Ice-Reaper grinned once more while preparing an attack. 

"Even though we're at a higher level, this isn't gonna be easy...I hope Rika and the others got out okay!" Gallantmon narrowed his eyes while raising his shield up to protect himself from any attacks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: So...is this the end for us, my friend? 

So...is this the end for us, my friend?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As for Rika and the others, they watched this intense battle between "two titans of immense power and grace" as Terriermon called them. 

"We have to get back up there and help him!" Rika insisted, still irritated, but in more control of her anger this time. 

"And just how are we going to do that? Our Digimon aren't even strong enough to Digivolve, and now they can just miraculously Biomerge with us with the limited strength we have?" 

Starting to lose control of her anger, Rika glared venomously at Ryo, that same fire that burned in Takato's eyes were now burning in her own. 

"Are you saying we should just give up on Takato?!" 

"Not at all, Rika. I'm just trying to get you to see that we'll have to stay out of this one." 

"Even if it costs us his life?" 

Ryo closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. He knew whatever answer he gave her wouldn't be appropriate, so he decided to be blunt. "Takato knew the risks of the job when he first became a Tamer-" 

"No, he didn't! And don't try to butter me up and tell me 'the hero always wins in the end and gets the girl,' 'cause from personal experience, I know that things don't always end the way we want them to!" (A/N: Proof-last Season. Having Season 2 end in Sorato was a baaaaaaad career move. I almost didn't watch this year's season until I saw the previews for it) 

"Hey! Could you two quit yapping and look over here already?" Impmon asked irritably, the Rookie Digimon being guarded on both sides by his Tamers. 

Gallantmon and the Ice-Reaper's battle had gotten near anti-climactic! The Fusion-level Digimon was finally able to shatter the shield protecting his adversary, but Gallantmon had gotten wounded in the chest only moments ago! Shocked, and worried, Rika felt her own chest to see if anything had happened. There wasn't anything there! Confused, Rika then looked back up and saw that Gallantmon was using the ring to heal himself. 

"Brilliant career move, Gogglehead."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The stains in the sky are there to remind us of man and his fight 

When two worlds collide, one steals the life like a thief in the night 

So look to the sky... 

He holds the keys for your life and mine...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Janyu was breathing heavily as he sped through all kinds of traffic to get himself to Shinjuku Park in time. Shibumi's latest reports now showed that the ring was going critical and could overload any moment! 

"Takato, please...stop using that ring, or...I won't even be able to ask for forgiveness!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: So...is this the end for us, my friend? 

So...is this the end for us, my friend? 

So...is this the end for us, my friend?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Guilmon, we have to stop the sun from freezing up!" Takato screamed inside his sphere, already knowing the sun was starting to be affected by the Ice-Reaper's attacks. 

"I see it, Takato! We'd better hurry!" 

Takato gritted his teeth as he allowed himself to calm down. He had an inkling of how this was going to end, and a part of him embraced it; the other part didn't want it to happen. 

"Are you ready to face destiny with eyes wide open, Guilmon?" 

"I'm ready, Takato!" 

"Then, let's do it!" Gallantmon held up his double-bladed lance and shield at the same time, preparing himself for what he had to do...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, as though we rise...As the day breaks the dawn... 

And as the moon hides the sun...oh, the sun... 

No more sorrow...All those crying days are gone... 

No more sorrow...Now it's gone...Now it's gone...Now it's gone...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gallantmon glared at the Ice-Reaper, who was attempting to heal himself from his adversary's attacks. With this one attack, he could ensure that this evil monstrosity didn't harm anybody, or try to capture Rika, ever again! 

"Ice-Reaper, you have caused nothing but pain, torment and agony to others. You even tried to stop a wedding ceremony that should go on even after this battle is over with and our energies spent. With your nefarious plot to freeze the sun, I have now used the sun's own solar energy to power myself up to this level. And, now you shall pay the ultimate price for trying to destroy us! CRIMSON...ECLIPSE!!!" 

Gallantmon placed his lance behind his shield and instantly, they combined together, the two sides of the lance were facing opposite directions on the shield. Takato grinned inside his sphere as the sky's golden color changed back into a crimson glow. It would be appropriate for this. The moon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was now in front of the sun. By using his main attack at this moment in time, Gallantmon had shattered the icicles surrounding the sun and had stopped the Ice-Reaper's plans. The triangles on Gallantmon's shield glowed dangerous colors of red and gold at the same time. Once the middle one glowed, a beam of red and gold energy fired in the air and hit the Ice-Reaper square in the chest, the beam widening to encompass his entire body and destroying the Spiritual Ring as well! The Tamers and their Digimon watched in awe as they all heard the Ice-Reaper's scream of agony...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: So...is this the end for us, my friend? 

So...is this the end for us, my friend? 

So...is this the end for us, my friend? 

So...is this the end for us, my friend? 

So...is this the end for us, my friend...? (song continues on, fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The skies were still a crimson blaze of power, even as Gallantmon's attack had been spent. The Fusion Digimon eyed the Ice-Reaper, who was laughing despite the critical damage done to his body. 

"You think you've won...but you haven't!" The Virus Digimon continued to laugh, even as his body broke up into bits of data, data that Gallantmon wasn't too keen on absorbing this time around, and neither was Renamon. 

"You've only started a trend. I know you used all of your energy, reserves or no, to stop me. That was the only way you were able to destroy my ring. And, now that your energy is spent, what will happen to that lovely Queen down there? Only time will tell. And, what would happen if you came across a Digimon from your past? What would you do then? Would you run away, or spend your energy up a second time? This time, I shall have the last laugh....!" The Ice-Reaper laughed insanely as his body finally burst into bits of data, data that floated away into the abyss of nothingness, possibly. 

The Tamers waited a second before cheering in success! The Ice-Reaper was gone for good! And this time, he wasn't coming back ever again. 

"Way to go, Chumly!" Kazu yelled out excitedly. 

"It's finally over...you did it, Takato!" Rika beamed with happiness as Gallantmon prepared to touch ground, knowing that justice had been served. 

"Wrong...we did it, Rika-together!" 

"And now you guys can get married." Calumon added happily from his position on top of Rika's head. (Rika's Note: Some things never change...This is obviously one of them.) 

"So, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get you two lovebirds to the church!" Ryo advised. 

"Yeah-this way, I can replace Calumon and become the new Ring Mon." 

"Terriermon!" 

That's when something terrifying happened...Gallantmon's feet turned into tiny bits of data, data that no one noticed until Guilmon's voice asked, "Takato, what's going on?" 

"Wha...?! Guilmon, what's happening?" Takato cried worriedly as he saw his sphere flicker in and out of existence! 

"I don't know, Takato..." 

"Why is this happening?!" Rika cried out as she, the other Tamers and the Digimon couldn't do a single thing except watch this saddening event occur... 

Uh-oh! Could the Tamers have celebrated a little too soon? Let's hope nothing serious happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	11. Epilogue: A Wedding amidst Tragedy

Me: Okay, people-I've kept you all at bay long enough. Here it is-the final chapter in the saga eloquently titled "A Rukato Wedding!" I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Across the Tears," "Promise of the Setting Sun"-both of which lyrics are found on www.animelyrics.com-and one part of "My Sacrifice" by Creed. The chorus fits this particular chapter for one good reason. 

Rika: (turns away in a huff) Don't remind me-you're planning on taking away my Gogglehead! 

Me: Momentai already! Why does everyone assume that I'm gonna take Takato away from her? 

BlackTerriermon: Let's see-'cause you put him in an intense life-or-death situation against someone who can be considered her mortal enemy-next to Ryo-and, now that he used all his power to destroy the aforementioned enemy-not Ryo, sadly enough-he is in danger of being deleted. 

Me: (slaps forehead; groans) I didn't ask for your opinion on this matter! Anyway, those of you who know the way I write stories know that I rarely enjoy sad endings and would much prefer happier ones. In Frozen Phoenix's case, she would be considered an angst-type of writer. Flamegaruru, on the other hand, would be what I consider a mix between the two-she writes stories with happy endings and, with a certain Rukato story she has up now-"Wings on Shadows"-hope I got that title right!-that story won't have a happy ending, as she has pointed out to us. 

Rika: (struggles to hide tears) Anything else you want to ramble on about? 

Me: (narrows eyes) Don't get snippy with me, or I will actually consider going the opposite way with this story! (Rika turns away, clearly agitated) Now, before I continue, I would like to thank pretty much everyone who reviewed and gave me support throughout this story-if I don't mention your name, trust me-I'm not leaving you out of this: ML of Gryffindor, max acorn, Frozen Phoenix, Flamegaruru, LanHikari, Tamer of Courage, Knight of Light, Daneel Rush, Hirokono, Jessantu16, Angel-Chan-don't worry, you will be in this chapter!-The Digimon Queen-who this story is dedicated to, matter-of-fact, so I wouldn't try to end it on a sad note-The Future Queen, Epyon-Zero, Rukato Fan-I think this particular author is one of my anonymous reviewers, though-Steeldramon21-who, as far as I can tell, is still on vacation-Charles Xavier, Aerisakura & Smashfriends, Lonewalker, AnT, Krocket, Quantum Ranger, Exoduss, Anthony, Night Sky, Love Star, Jade Star, Digikittyo123, Epsilon, SerpentTreize, Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, Forever Zero, Luvya, a host of other authors whose names I can't remember at this time-but I still thank you for your support-and, of course, my muses as well as my beloved partner in crime-just joking-BlackTerriermon! 

Rika: (tiny smile appears on her face) Finally-you get something done right. 

Takato: (enters in) Hey, guys! What have I missed? 

Rika: (overjoyed to see him alive-mainly because the chapter hasn't started yet) Takato! (hugs him tightly) You're still alive! You didn't die on me, and I won't have to kill him for it. 

BlackTerriermon: That's 'cause the chapter hasn't begun yet. (laughs quietly) 

Me: Are you trying to get me killed, 'cause I just thanked you for helping me out with the few parts of the story you were a part of!? 

BlackTerriermon: Momentai! If worst comes to worst, I could just Digivolve to BlackGargomon and fire a few shots in the air. They wouldn't hurt her, just startle her a bit. 

Me: (raises eyebrow) So you say... 

Takato: (struggles to breathe) Rika...need oxygen to...live... 

Rika: (blushes heavily; releases Takato, who gulps down huge amounts of air) Sorry! Got a little overzealous for a moment, but now, I'm back! 

BlackTerriermon: Ya sure you don't want me to Digivolve to BlackGargomon and spook her off? 

Me: Don't even start with me! For those reviewers who asked me certain questions during the last chapter-and who will probably ask me some more concerning this one, as well-give me a while, and I will personally e-mail you the responses. Well...send you an e-mail-you know what I mean! 

BlackTerriermon: Wait a minute! What about your lemony Rukato? 

Me: (eyes bug out, gulps loudly) That's it-no more surfing the Net while I'm not at home! 

BlackTerriermon: Aw, nuts! 

Me: On a more serious note, concerning my Rukato lemon, I've got a plotline for it, but what I want to know from you reviewers is this: Should I add some action to this, and have the Tamers take on another deadly foe, or should I just go with what I originally was planning on doing? Now-onward to the final chapter of "A Rukato Wedding!" Also, this chapter, like the last one, is based off of the one-hour Season Finale. Lastly, my Rukato lemon is now called "When Two become One." 

BlackTerriermon: He takes things waaaaaaaay too seriously. 

Rika: (smirks) And you don't take things seriously enough. 

BlackTerriermon: Heeeeey!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: A Rukato Wedding 

Epilogue-A Wedding amidst a Tragedy   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"My life isn't pointless, and neither is Guilmon's or my friends' or anyone elses'! We have a right to live and to protect the people we care about-something a warped freak like you would never understand!!" -Takato Matsuki, Such Sweet Sorrow 

"But, this isn't really about fighting-it's about having the strength to do what needs to be done to save the world!" -Rika Nonaka, The D-Reaper's Disguise   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers all reunited near this spherical ball of ice for one final confrontation against the Ice-Reaper, while Henry's father explained the situation about the silver ring he'd given Takato earlier that day. When the team of Mega Digimon finally broke through the ball of ice, they'd gotten ambushed by the Ice-Reaper himself! The team managed to get a few hits in, but it wasn't enough. That's when the villain incarnate used the power of the ring and weakened Beelzemon, HiAndromon and MegaGargomon enough to make them deDigivolve! After Takato and Guilmon changed into Gallantmon's Crimson Mode, they went off to stop an oncoming blimp, trusting Justimon and Sakuyamon to handle the job. Sadly, even the two of them were no match for this Virus' fury. Then, when Gallantmon tried taking him on alone, he was blasted by a beam of ice, and sent flying to the ground! Only with the help of a girl named Angela, and his love for Rika, was Takato able to use the ring to change into Gallantmon: Magna Mode and successfully defeated the Ice-Reaper! The only question is, did that victory come with a price, or what?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers watched the Ice-Reaper dissolve into bits of data that floated beyond the realms of the Real World and waited a few seconds before cheering in success! The Ice-Reaper was gone for good, and this time, he wasn't ever going to come back. 

"Way to go, Chumly!" Kazu yelled out at Gallantmon as the Fusion-type Digimon landed gracefully on the ground beside the others. 

"It's finally over...you did it, Takato!" Rika beamed with happiness as Gallantmon acknowledged her with a nod, knowing that justice had been served. 

"Wrong...we did it, Rika, together!" 

"And now you guys can get married!" Calumon added from atop Rika's head. (Rika's note: The more things change, the more they stay the same.) 

"So, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get you two lovebirds to the church!" Ryo piped up. Rika narrowed her eyes in irritation at the Legendary Tamer, who simply shrugged in response. 

"Yeah-that way, I can replace Calumon and become the new Ring Mon." 

"Terriermon!" 

"Why don't you two share the role, hmm?" Renamon asked calmly. After mulling it over, the dog-rabbit Digimon nodded in agreement. 

"Why didn't I think of that before?" 

Henry laughed at that statement. "You are impossible to please!" 

That's when it happened...Gallantmon's feet burst into bits of data, data that no one noticed until Guilmon's voice spoke out, "Takato, what's going on?" 

"Guilmon, what's happening?" Takato cried worriedly as he noticed everything start to go black around his sphere, like it would if he was deDigivolving involuntarily. 

"I don't know..." 

"Ohhhhh...This isn't supposed to happen!" Calumon exclaimed as his ears retracted at that moment. 

"Takato! Try to deDigivolve!" Henry insisted, starting to run up to his best friend, but Jeri held him back, struggling to hide her own tears. 

"Why is this happening?!" Rika cried out as she, the other Tamers and the Digimon could do nothing but watch this event unfold before their very eyes. It was at that moment that Janyu finally reached their part of the park. 

Henry turned around and saw his father coming toward them. A glimmer of hope was shining through. His father had gotten them through most of the rough times of their lives, most of the time when they were Tamers-he would surely help them out now! 

"Dad, help us!" 

"Mr. Wong, why is the ring you gave me making me and Guilmon turn into data?" Takato yelled from inside his sphere as his crimson background turned completely black, his golden sphere still intact. 

That one question had completely shattered Henry's world. The blue-haired Tamer remembered Takato saying something in the Ice-Reaper's realm about "a person who used to work for Hypnos" giving him the ring, but he had no idea his father was that person! 

"The ring 'you' gave Takato...?" Henry closed his eyes tightly as he fought back his tears of indignation and screamed, "Dad, tell us! What's going on with Takato?!!" 

It took a while for Janyu to regain his composure as he stared at Gallantmon's rapidly vanishing form before responding. "Henry, I...when I overheard your conversation this morning concerning the Ice-Reaper, I was concerned that the world might be in jeopardy again. That's when I felt the ring that Shibumi gave to me for safekeeping, and I figured it might be the way out that was needed. It was a chance we had to take, even if it meant losing Takato and Guilmon." 

"What do you mean 'lose?' Where are they going?!" Ryo asked. True, Takato and Ryo didn't think too highly of each other, but that didn't mean they wanted anything bad to happen to the other, not if either of them could help it! 

"Where all discarded data goes, unless a Digimon downloads it...an endless abyss, possibly where the Ice-Reaper went to moments ago, in the Digital Plane. Your Digimon were never meant for this world, and humans weren't meant to merge with Digimon." 

Takato was like the others-struggling with his tears of sadness as his body started to break up into bits of data. "But, Rika and I are supposed to be married right now! We're a part of each other! What happens to me, happens to her...I promised her I'd never leave her alone again..." Takato briefly considered adding in, "like her father had left her," but decided that would be a misplacement of Rika's trust, so he decided against it. "...I promised!" 

"No...this can't be!" Rika fought to keep her tears hidden as she started shaking on the ground, her hair flowing behind her since she hadn't bothered to put it back up moments ago. Yet, despite her best efforts, some tears streamed down her cheeks. "...I won't let you go away!" 

"You knew, didn't you?!" Henry hissed angrily as he hugged Terriermon tightly and felt Jeri's arms wrap around his own body at that second. "You knew this would happen when you gave Takato that stupid silver ring!" 

"I had no other choice. The fate of two worlds were at stake. I couldn't let everything and everyone we loved be wiped out in the blink of an eye because some frozen Digimon wanted vengeance against Rika for something that happened a long time ago! If I had to do it all over again, Henry...I would leave it exactly the way it was!" Janyu insisted, firm that the decision he'd made was the right one. 

It was at that moment that Takato felt a strange peace wash over him. Something told him that despite what was happening now, things would turn out for the better, and he had a feeling that Guilmon knew this, too. 

Henry gently put his partner down and held Jeri close to him, remembering the good times he and Takato had together-the time at the camp with their Digimon-and Impmon, naturally-the time they'd teamed up to save Rika from IceDevimon in the first place, the time when he and Takato had first met following Guilmon's rampage throughout the school, and a host of other memories. 

"Henry...?" Guilmon's voice spoke out from Gallantmon, so the Tamer in question, as well as Jeri and Terriermon, looked up. 

"It'll be okay. As your partner says every now and again, 'Momentai.'" 

"This isn't the time for 'Momentai!'" Terriermon grumbled sadly while climbing up to Henry's shoulder. 

"Actually, it is." Takato responded gently. "Guilmon's right. It's gonna turn out fine." 

"Takato, no...Next to Jeri and Terriermon, you're my best friend...!" 

Takato couldn't help but smile at that bold statement. "And next to Rika and Guilmon...you're my best friend, too..." At that second, the lower torso of Gallantmon's body burst into bits of data. 

"Takato...don't go!" 

Takato closed his eyes tightly as he heard Rika's voice call out to him, her arms held up in a pleading gesture. "Takato, stay with me! You can fight this, can't you? I never meant those words I said when I called you and Guilmon weak. When we met, I thought you two would be a suitable challenge, and, instead...you challenged me to look inside of myself, and I found out that...I can't live without you. And...you promised me you wouldn't leave me!" 

Saddened, Takato cried out, "I know, Rika, and I'm sorry! But, things don't always end the way you want them to. Sometimes, though, a miracle does occur every now and then...so, just wait for me...I'll always be a part of you, even if I'm not physically by your side..." 

Takato gasped as he felt his body start to break up into data, and knew that his time was cut dramatically short. Seconds after that happened, the upper torso of Gallantmon's body broke up into bits of data. Rika finally allowed her tears to show as she cried, "No, Takato....please! I LOVE YOU!!!" 

Takato wailed in agony the second he heard Rika's declaration of love publicly spoken. Usually, Rika would try so hard to save her moments of happiness for times when she and Takato were alone, but in this case, she openly admitted it to everyone around her. "And I love you, too..." The Tamer gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull himself together, knowing it was a futile gesture, even as his sphere disappeared completely. "Guilmon...!" 

That's when Takato was greeted with a little surprise...Gigimon, Guilmon's In-Training form, appeared before his eyes, a calm, yet happy look, on his face as he asked, "We'll play again soon, won't we, Takato...?" 

Takato found the strength inside to smile, even as the rest of his body broke up into bits of data. "Yeah...yeah...!" Takato gasped in pain as everything around him went completely black! 

The Tamers watched as the rest of Gallantmon's body burst into bits of data, but not before Takato and Guilmon shared some last words with their closest friends... 

"Kazu, Kenta...try to stay out of trouble, huh?" 

("That includes you and Guardromon too, MarineAngemon.") 

"Ryo, I never thought I would say this, but...watch out for Rika while I'm gone, okay?" 

("Cyberdramon, it was an honor to fight by your side...You truly are a great warrior...") 

"Ai, Mako, the two of you have shown your worth and dedication to our cause...keep Impmon out of trouble..." 

("Impmon, remember-to have true power, all you need are a few good friends, like me...") 

"Jeri, stay as sweet as you are, and try not to miss me too much, okay?" 

("Leomon, you are one of the bravest Digimon I know, and one of the strongest...Calumon, help Leomon while he keeps Jeri safe for Henry, okay?") 

"Susie, try not to torture Terriermon and Lopmon too much-you really might rub their fur off!" 

("Lopmon, you decided to help us against your fellow Devas, or, at least, the remaining Devas, and you helped us when we needed it the most-stay strong and stay by your Tamer's side.") 

"Henry, try to forgive your father for what happened...Even if his intentions weren't that good, he was only doing what he thought was right, and friends come and go, but fathers are always by your side..." 

("Terriermon, you reminded me of me in so many ways-except for the fact that I'm bigger than you in every level, except for the Mega level...just eat a loaf of Guilmon bread for me, okay?") 

"Rika...I'll always love you, and I'll always be with you, right? If you ever come across a lone flower in a field, and you see some petals flying your way, just think of me..." 

("Renamon, like with Cyberdramon, it was an honor to fight by your side, even if you did want to download my data when we first met. Just remember-you don't always have to be serious in front of everyone, especially for Rika...") 

That's when, as the bits of data that had been Gallantmon: Magna Mode vanished entirely amidst the golden blaze of the skies, they heard Takato and Guilmon-Gigimon, actually-speak one last time, but in this case, it was to each other. 

"Guilmon...you'll always be my friend, and no matter what, you'll always be that same bread-scarfing Digimon I created from paper and pencil..." 

("Remember, Takato, you promised...You promised, Takato...!") 

As the skies slowly, but surely, reverted to their normal bluish color, a heavy silence washed over the team. That silence was broken within minutes as Rika dropped to her knees and cried softly, trying to maintain her composure, and failing miserably. Acknowledging Guilmon's last words, Renamon bent down and held her Tamer close, revealing some tears of her own.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


('Cause when you are with me, I'm free...I'm careless...I believe... 

Above all the others, we'll fly...this brings tears to my eyes...My sacrifice...)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The other Tamers started releasing their own emotions at that instant as well, Jeri, Henry and Rika probably doing more so than the others. Leomon and Cyberdramon even roared out a warrior's call, to mark the passing of a powerful Knight. 

"Henry...?" 

His tears blurring his vision, Henry turned his tear-striken girlfriend around and faced his father with a look that shouted unforgiveness. 

"I know it hurts now, son-possibly even more so than usual, since you two were that close, but in time, it'll get better, and you and your friends will move on. You'll see! Even Rika will probably find someone else to marry-" 

By this time, Rika had pulled away from Renamon and was now facing the spot she'd last seen her late fiance, her voice coming out as cold as ice, maybe even harsher. "I don't want to find 'someone else to marry'-I want to marry Takato, and because of that ring you gave him, he's gone, and he's never coming back!" 

As if to hit the nail into the coffin himself, Henry sadly shook his head, signifying that between him and his father, things would never be the same following this event. Tears grazed Janyu's own eyes as he fell to his knees, not even close to imagining how much this would hurt him. "Henry, I...I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!" 

Tears streaking down her face, Rika walked over to that same spot mentioned earlier and noticed something glistening in the grass. After picking it up, she recognized it as the silver ring that had looked so similar to the Ice-Reaper's. 

"We risk everything imaginable to save this rotten world, lose the one Tamer who actually had the power to beat that stupid frozen jerk, and this piece of junk doesn't get erased?! Uhhh!" Rika tossed the ring as high into the air as it would go, not even acknowledging that it had started glowing a grayish color. 

Wiping his tears away, Kenta looked up into the sky and saw something emerge from a far distance. "Guys...look!" 

With the exception of Rika, the others looked up into the sky and saw what could almost be considered the impossible: flecks of data strands were reemerging from the other side and were actually merging together with the remaining power of the ring! The sky suddenly grew brighter again as the ring's power intensified, trying to collect as much data as possible to reconnect. Somewhat amazed, Rika pulled herself out of her stupor and looked up to see the bits of data reformat themselves into a human body, a genuine flesh-and-blood body, and the human not only wore yellow-rimmed, blue glass-tinted goggles, had a golden-rimmed Digivice and wore a blue shirt, but he was also carrying a tiny In-Training Digimon under one hand! A second later, a completely restored Takato Matsuki dropped safely to the ground, holding tightly onto Gigimon, a confused look on his face, one that turned into joy and happiness as Rika hugged him fiercely, refusing to let him go. 

"Takato! You kept your promise, and you came back...!" 

"I had something on this world worth living for..." Takato admitted, closing his eyes and leaning forward for a kiss. What he received instead was a whack on the head! 

"Ow! Rika, what was that for?!" 

"For scaring me half to death and making me think you were gonna leave me! Don't you ever pull one of those 'sacrificial' moves again, 'cause one day, it might backfire on you, and you really will be gone! You got it, Gogglehead?" 

Takato grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Good to see you haven't changed over the course of...a few seconds?" 

"Welcome back from beyond the grave, Chumly!" 

"Welcome back, Guilmon! Don't try scaring us like that again, okay, buddy?" 

Within seconds, Takato and Gigimon were surrounded by joyous Tamers and happy Digimon, who were pleased that their friends hadn't truly died on them, at least, not completely. Renamon even shared a smile along with Gigimon, not that she would ever admit it-unless Terriermon tried blurting it out. 

Takato quickly put Gigimon on his shoulder as he looked at Henry, who looked back at him. No words were needed in this conversation, because, as an anonymous person once said, "actions speak louder than words." Both Tamers hugged briefly before pulling away, Henry, for one simple reason, and Takato knew what that reason was. 

"Dad...? I'm sorry for how I acted before. I couldn't think straight, and, to hear that you gave Takato the ring...all I saw was red. You're not the one who should ask for forgiveness...it's me!" 

Smiling despite his tears, Janyu got up, and motioned for everyone to come close before succeeding in hugging the entire team, one or two at a time! 

"Now, let's get these two downtown so they can get married!" 

"You can say that again! Hey, Takatomon-now can I be the Ring Mon?" 

"Terriermon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The time was now 12:30. Over a half an hour had passed since Takato and Rika were originally supposed to be married, and now, the Tamer in question was shaking like a branch next to Guilmon-who'd, through some miracle of sorts-had Digivolved to his Rookie form. 

"Oh, man. What if she doesn't come? What if she changed her mind just because I died and came back from the dead? What if she's hurt because I wasn't able to keep my promise to her? What if-?" 

"Takato, relax a moment!" Henry laughed, watching Takato messing with his tie and pacing in front of the minister, who bore a striking resemblance to one of the actors on the show "Friends." (A/N: Try and guess which one! Hint-it's one of the guys!) 

"Yeah-it's not like Rika jumped out of the bathroom window and left you at the altar." Ryo added. Takato gasped loudly as his pacing grew more frantic than ever before. 

"Ryo, leave him alone!" Jeri hissed from the opposite side of the aisle. "Henry, help him!" 

"I am helping him!" 

"How-by telling him to relax and just standing there, watching your best friend act up on the day of his wedding?" 

"Uh, well..." 

It was at that precise second that "The Wedding March" was played-and everyone who was seated stood up; the standees simply turned around-and all eyes were focused on Rika Nonaka's entrance. 

Takato gasped lightly as he found himself staring at his future bride-to-be. It was obvious that her mother had gone all out to make sure Rika looked as best as she could on this day that had been so long in coming. She was wearing a wedding dress complete with frills on the sides of it, as well as some added sparkles to not only the dress, but to Rika's hair, which, for this occasion, was flowing down her shoulders. She was also holding onto a tiny bouquet as she finally approached Takato's side. Everyone sat back down, except for the standees. 

"She looks even more beautiful than I thought she would...!" 

"I didn't realize until now how much I'd been waiting for this day to arrive!" 

"We are gathered here on this joyous occasion-that should've been over with at 11:00-to honor the union of Takato...M, and Rika...N." 

"That's Takato 'Matsuki' and Rika 'Nonaka!'" Rika hissed irritably a second later. "Aren't you minister guys supposed to know about this stuff?!" 

"Well, if you two had actually been here on time...!" 

Rika gritted her teeth, and, after a glance in Takato's direction, forced herself to calm down, grabbing Takato's hand and holding it tightly. 

Takato spoke up at that moment, a confused look on his face. "Excuse me, sir, but-aren't you that one guy from that TV show, 'Friends?' The one named-" 

"Shhhhhh!! No, I'm not that guy! Do you wanna get sued by NBC or something?" 

Takato sweatdropped and laughed loudly, repeatedly shaking his head. "No, no! Of course not, sir!" 

"Good. Then, don't bring it up again, okay? Good. Now, every marriage is a happy one, and I'm sure that our young couple will be as giving and receiving in their new lives as they were apart." 

Now both Takato and Rika had confused looks on their faces, as did the other Tamers and Digimon. "Come again?" 

"Never mind! Now, if anyone has just cause to show why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." 

Before Ryo could even get his hand raised, Rika stepped over to him, rose her dress ever so slightly, and kicked him right where it hurts! (A/N: Ouch! That's gotta hurt! Takato's Note: You can say that again... Rika's Note: Couldn't even last from one kick-Digimon King, my right foot!) 

All eyes then turned to Jeri, who blushed and turned away. Henry, impatient to get the wedding continued, spoke up in her defense. "Jeri only likes Takato as a friend! I'm the one she's eventually gonna marry, so LEAVE HER ALONE!!" 

The minister laughed loudly and responded, "Okay, then! While someone disposes of that guy on the ground there, the bride and groom have prepared their own...songs?! I thought at weddings, you gave vows!" 

"All the good vows were taken." Takato cracked as he grabbed the microphone from the minister and waited until Henry had gotten over to the organ before he started singing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Across the tears, I'll find myself checking everything one by one to a tomorrow where I can be myself... 

"Running through the morning to the park where you wait for me...my shoes are getting tight again... 

"I can't seem to catch up with myself as I grow...my heart is the only thing that's hesitating... 

"I want to be stronger, but for what? I asked you, but you just laughed as if I were strange... 

"Somewhere in my heart, there's a strong me...he only comes out once in a while, but you taught me... 

"Across the tears, I'll find myself checking everything one by one to a tomorrow where I can be myself..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Takato finished his chorus once again, Rika felt unshed tears brimming around her eyes. True, she had sung for Takato once before, but never would've imagined that he could sing just as good! Before she could check and see if anyone else was as affected by this as she was, Takato started singing up again-this next verse alone would remind the Tamers of the times when Takato had turned Guilmon into Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Everyone just thinks I'm a nice guy...it's a little galling...! 

"Being able to fight isn't the only way to be strong...I know that, but I can't say it... 

"It's hard to see you get hurt for me... 

"That's why I'm trying to get stronger, even if it's just a little bit...! 

"Will my invisible wings get bigger, too? 

"Just like when my shoes get tight, will I notice all of a sudden? 

"Across the tears you're laughing... 

"I'm sure I'll be able to get across, too, from my fingertips to tomorrow... 

"Somewhere in my heart, there's a strong me...he only comes out once in a while, but you taught me... 

"Across the tears, I'll find myself checking everything one by one to a tomorrow where I can be myself..." (song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Takato had finished singing, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Even the Digimon had been affected by it, though both Impmon and Renamon would deny it. 

Takato was astonished to see Rika gently take the microphone from him, but not as amazed as he was when he saw Jeri pull Henry away from the organ. What truly left him starstruck was when Rika started singing a song that Takato had completely forgotten about.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We'll be together, forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun... 

"I want to see you soon...Please convey that feeling...? 

"You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart; you kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little... 

"It was the first time I felt so relieved, so I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket...Do you want to go walking...?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That's when Takato remembered-Rika had sung this song to him following their defeat of Dracula, almost seven years ago to this day! Tears of his own started flowing down his cheeks. He knew that he probably didn't deserve to be forgiven for what had happened, but she'd still forgiven him, just like she said she would. That's when Rika continued on with the song, and the groom allowed himself to be lost in her melodic voice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We'll be together, forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun... 

"In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange... 

"That setting sun will whisper, 'It will be okay...'" 

"I want to see you soon...Please, convey that feeling, so that I can meet you with your very favorite... 

"My best smile; I'll hang in through every day... 

"We'll be together, forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun even if we are far away, we'll still feel that same orange... 

"'It will be okay' because that setting sun connects us...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Smiling gently, Rika reached down to Takato's silent crying form and wiped his tears away, finishing the rest of her song that was basically dedicated to him, since she had sung it for him once before... 

"Don't cry anymore...In the light of the love in our hearts..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once everyone was finished with their own tiny bouts of emotion, both the bride and groom received multiple applauses, the loudest ones being from the other Tamers, from their parents, and from a certain someone who had snuck in just as Rika had started singing. (A/N: No, it's not Ryo-Takato, calm down! I just said it wasn't Ryo!) When Rika had made her way back over to Takato, she noticed that same person give her a wave, blew her a tiny kiss, wished her well on her new life and left. 

"Nice songs, you two..." Takato and Rika smiled gently at each other, a moment between the two that was ruined as the minister blew into his handkerchief. 

"I'm sorry, just that...weddings always make me emotional..." 

"Then, why are you our minister again?" Rika asked skeptically. 

"Oh! Just because no one else could do it on such short notice." 

Both Takato and Rika groaned as the minister continued on. 

"Do you, Takato...M, take this-" 

"Get this through your mop-based skull before I smash my fist through it-Takato has a full name-it's Matsuki, like my name is Nonaka! Do I have to repeat this for you?! No? Then get it right the first time!" 

Takato laughed loudly as he pulled a very irritated Rika away from the minister, who had started shaking. 

"This was how it went during rehearsals! The ministers would all get our names mixed up, and Rika would go postal on them!" Terriermon yelled out while standing next to Calumon, the two Digimon holding onto the pillows containing the rings. 

"Okay! Do you, Takato...Matsuki, take this woman-we hope she's a woman!-to be your lawfully wedded wife-say no, and save yourself, man! For richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live...?" 

Takato reached down to where Terriermon was at and plucked the ring he'd had handcrafted especially for Rika. This time, it looked like her broken heart symbol, but inside of it was a blue diamond to remind Rika that people could change, inside and out. Case in point-if Rika turned her new wedding ring a certain way, the heart looked whole, just like her engagement ring had! 

"I do..." 

"Aw, come on! You're setting yourself up to take the fall, man! Be a man and say no! Take your beatings like a man-I do!" 

Rika closed her eyes briefly and gritted her teeth once more, but this time, she held her ground. "Continue on, sir..." Rika made sure to put emphasis on the "sir" part. 

"Okay...Do you Rika...Nonaka, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband...? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live...?" 

Rika held her breath as she casually leaned down and carefully took the ring from Calumon's outstretched paws before revealing it to Takato. It pretty much looked like a normal ring would, but when Takato turned it over, inside was a different matter-he saw tiny engraved pictures of Guilmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon and Gallantmon: Crimson Mode that seemed to be inside his ring. Rika leaned forward and whispered, "I'll have the guy put in Gallantmon: Magna Mode later on..." before pulling back and responding with those words that literally made Takato's heart soar... 

"I do..." 

The minister sighed before responding, "Then by the power vested in me by God, this church and pretty much everyone here, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may....continue getting kissed by the bride." True to his word, once the minister had finished with "husband and wife," Rika had yanked her veil away and pulled Takato into a much needed kiss, one that she didn't release him from until both were in desperate need of air. 

"Boy, when they tell you to 'kiss the bride' I didn't know it was gonna have the married couple sucking face!" 

"Terriermon!!" 

Takato and Rika turned toward the crowd as the minister announced, "May I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Takato...M!" 

"That's it!! Takato, let go right now! That's the last straw!!" 

"Rika, wait! We still haven't walked down the aisle yet-it doesn't mean a thing!" 

"It does if the guy keeps making the same stupid mistake over and over again!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato's P.O.V.: 

"Even though I thought things would never be the same, the world soon went back to normal, and after a while, so did Rika and I. Life became exactly what it was before we were ambushed by Infermon-Rika and I were getting adjusted to our new lives as husband and wife, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo were getting adjusted to college life, Ai, Mako and Susie were getting adjusted to eventually going to high school, and our Digimon were still by our side-" 

Rika's P.O.V.: 

"Gogglehead-aren't you forgetting something?" 

Takato's P.O.V.: 

"Oh, yeah-that's right! Our reception was grand, and memorable. Sure, Ryo ruined most of it by returning in it midway and almost starting a fight between himself and Rika because of what she pulled during the wedding, but you can't say he didn't deserve it! That girl who Rika saved, and who saved me-Angela-she was one of Rika's bridesmaids, and she even got to dance with Kazu! What surprised us was when she took a chance and kissed him on the cheek! He enjoyed it, even if he did spend half the night trying to deny it-his cheeks gave him away. 

Every now and then, Rika and I go by the park, just to see if Guilmon's shed is there. I don't know why we bother 'cause, it never really is. Despite our happiness together as man and wife, there's this one thing that depresses me-a promise I made to someone I deeply care about and love, and eventually ended up marrying...a promise I almost didn't keep..." 

"Hey, Gogglehead!" 

An older Takato looked up from where he was at towards a hill at Shinjuku park and saw Rika Nonaka Matsuki, a mocking look of impatience on her face. As he approached her, however, it turned into a gentle smirk as she pulled him into a kiss. 

"Come on, Mom!" 

"Yeah-not in front of us kids, huh?" 

Takato couldn't help but grin as he looked down at his two kids-Rumiko Nonaka Matsuki, and Takato Matsuki II-or, T.J. as he prefers it-who were holding onto their own Digimon partners, Gigimon and Viximon. Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon-yes, even that cream-puff Digimon who everyone enjoys!-were also waiting as well. 

Takato went back to his thoughts as he and Rika headed down the hill at a seemingly fast pace. 

"Actually, scratch that! Thanks to a silver ring that mysteriously disappeared, I was able to keep my promise to my soul mate after all...!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
